


Changing His Mind

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: E rated for the last chapter, Emotionally conflicted Kol, Frustrated Peter, Klaus and Kol fight a lot, Klaus gives Kol a speech, Kol and Deaton know each other, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Slow Scott, Would you call it under-age? Kol's over a thousand years old, a lot of yelling, sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mikaelson mother died in Mystic Falls Kol made a run for it in an attempt to leave his siblings.<br/>He lays low in Beacon hills where he finds out about most of the supernaturals that live there. He 'reluctantly' enrolls in the school and gets close to Stiles Stilinski, the human that's best friends with the Alpha. He subconsciously gets TOO close to him, starting to feel more than he should for a human.</p><p>He falls for him and wants him so he stays as close as he can without being found out as the Original that most of the Werewolves are watching out for.<br/>(Also, think of Kol from 3x19 of VD. That hairstyle and looks, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new page on G+ for my AO3 page xD
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/107211520399340408090

Not the best grammar, but I hope you enjoy.

He fled after he was free of his mother, smoothly slipping from Mystic Falls without being followed or having alarm bells ringing from his escape. He’d had enough of his family and all the negative baggage that came with them. It smothered him to no end and the hate that radiated from them directed at him, he felt... like the odd one of the group, the only one that was different, the black lamp in a flock of white. Though, he was different, The Mikaelson’s were dangerous, but he had the reputation for being the wildest of them, the more conniving, sly, merciless and blood thirsty one. He fled because he’d had enough. He hid many things from his brothers and sister and that was probably one of the reasons they distrusted him. True, most of the things he hid from them could harm them, but that was beside the point.

He was ecstatic that he left them, now free to do as he pleased. He was in need of a hiding place, an area to lay low. He knew that he would be sought after by his brothers and sister eventually. Before he knew it, with his speed he had travelled miles and miles away from his family and Mystic Falls, coming to an abrupt halt in a forestry area, the leaves dying and hanging from the ends of branches. He glanced around, noting the road off to his left in the distance that led into a town a few miles in. He also felt a strange atmosphere blanketing the whole area, like a drawing darkness that faintly pulled at his insides in a warm, smooth tugging sensation. The land was vast and eerie in the dark. He could see quite easily, using his senses to scope out the land. Trees for miles, almost endless if it weren’t for the small town miles up ahead. Shelter and food, though he’d have to be discreet and human-like to fit in, something he wasn’t very fond of doing. No meal straight after a meal, no terrorizing, no killing, completely boring in his opinion. But he’d had to lay low as not to draw his family’s attention, or anyone else’s for that matter.

From the beginning he’d have to find a couple, preferably an elderly couple and compel them. So if one became unfavourable, a disadvantage or troublesome he could kill them and blame their old age for their deaths. But mostly he could compel them to convincingly play along with him being their grandson or distant relative. He was slightly more curious as to where and how he was going to feed. He couldn’t feed off of humans when they lived in a small town, small towns meant everyone knew almost everyone. That meant he had to feed from blood bags, which were revolting, though he’d have to suck it up, no pun intended. He’d also have to find a suitable hiding place for the blood, maybe he could find an elderly couple that had a basement. A fridge could be placed down there. Money hadn’t been a problem for him. He had quite a lot of cash on him from Mystic Falls.

With a plan now forming in his mind, he ran ahead towards the small town. It hadn’t taken him long with his Vampiric speed, coming once again to a quick halt on the edge of the forest to look down at the street-lit town. A decent size for what he had in mind.  
\------------------------------  
‘BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP’ he groaned, his eyebrows scrunching together in the centre and he stretched, making his blanket shift down and his pillows push up against his headboard.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, turning over to smack the alarm clock off, but instead fell from the edge of the bed and yelping as he hit the floor.

“Stiles?” he heard his father call from the door, his voice carrying amusement.

“Hey, dad. I’m up,” he grumbled, gradually getting up from his almost comfy carpet and sitting back onto the bed.

“Alright, don’t be late for school,” the Sherriff reminded, about to walk away when Stiles questioned him.

“You’re leaving earlier today, something wrong?”

“Remember that break-In awhile ago? The Davis’s? Some of the stuff turned up. Me and Parrish are gonna go return them,” he explained and then pointed to his son. “Don’t be late,” he said again, leaving the upstairs and making his way to the front door.

Stiles released a yawn and stood from his bed, going over to his dresser to pick out a few clothes before he jumped into the shower. He pulled out his black batman t-shirt, blue checker over-shirt, fresh boxers, a pair of faded off swamp green, baggy trousers that he folded at the bottoms that also had a few intentional tears and a pair of socks.

He dropped the clothes at the bottom of his bed and walked from his room, down the hall and into the bathroom where he instantly turned the knob for the shower. The faucet jerked before water spurted from the head, slowly heating up with every second it took Stiles to take off his sweatpants and underwear.

Stiles slipped into the shower, letting the streams of hot water hit him and run down his lean body. He gradually started to clean himself, rubbing soapy shower gel over his upper body before going lower.  
\----------  
Once Stiles returned to his room in nothing but a towel he noticed his phone screen blinking. He quickly made his way over to his bed, picking up the cell phone and then tapping the screen to unlock it.

‘Mornin’ dude. Pack meet at the loft at 6, you in?’

He didn’t need to check the ID to know it was Scott. He was the only person that really ever included him in anything. Derek was Derek, broody, I-hate-everyone attitude. Isaac only cared for Scott. Lydia only ever called when something was wrong. Peter just... did he even have a phone? The twins just glued themselves to Scott. Kira obviously leached herself to Scott and Malia... it hadn’t worked out and so she started hanging with Lydia and Danny every now and again.

Did he really want to? Did he want to surround himself with most of the people that barely tolerated him? The guy that annoyed almost everyone by just breathing and making snide comments and babbling on and on about the most unrelated thing? HELL YES!!!

‘Yeah, definitely. Any chance to piss off the gang xD’ he replied, giggling as he read over it for a second.

‘Haha, aright dude. Cya at school,’  
\--------------------  
Kol smirked as he walked into the kitchen of his newly acquired family, seeing his ‘grandmother’ pouring scolding water into three cups and smiling as she saw him.

“Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?”

“Good morning, and very well. Thank you for your hospitality,” he smiled at the old woman, though it was more sadistic than kind hearted. He enjoyed control, having it in the palm of his hand made him feel that little bit more powerful.

He’d been a little lucky when he found a house with the living room lights on, even more so when he found that a slightly English, elderly couple lived there and EVEN MORE SO when he saw that the old man had insomnia, meaning he was awake night and day. It had meant easy access and he wouldn’t have had to wait until morning.

Quite lucky indeed. It had been a one in a hundred chance that he’d found them as soon as he wondered into the town.

“Please, don’t thank us, deary. It’s our pleasure, and it’s the least we could do after what you did for my dear Alfie,” she smiled widely while stirring the tea. She placed the spoon to the side and went to pick up two cups, stopping in place as Kol carefully took them from the tabletop.

“Let me,” he smiled, turning and walking into the lush living room where the larger old man sat in his arm chair.

“Ah, Kol, my boy,” he grinned, turning to look over his shoulder at the vampire.

“Grandfather,” he greeted, smiling and placing the cup down on the table next to him, placing his own cup on the table in front of the sofa. “How are you this morning?”

“Great, child. Never better. I’m grateful for what you did for me,”

“It was nothing, just a simple compulsion that put your mind at ease and to sleep,” After Kol had acquired the old couple, compelled them, he decided to let the man rest and put him to sleep with a few simple words.

“I’m still very grateful, lad, thank you,” he smiled, patting Kol’s knee after he sat down on the edge of the couch.

“My pleasure,” he finished. He had decided to help the man sleep, not wanting him to see what he’d do within the nights. He needed the silence and emptiness of the night to get blood-packs and hide them.

The couple hadn’t had a basement, but they did have an unused attic, large enough to hide a large box-fridge where he could  
store all of the collected blood. He’d have to feed at night where no one knew or sa-

KNOCK KNOCK

Kol turned his head towards the front door, concentrating on whoever was behind it. He could make out two men.

He continued to focus on the door as his ‘grandmother’ shuffled to it, smiling as she opened it and speaking softly to the men.

“Sherriff Stilinski, deputy Parrish how are you? Please come in, come in,” she stepped aside, letting the two men through the door. He eyed the men, taking note on how the older one scanned him over.

“Ah, John, good morning!” his ‘grandfather’ greeted, struggling to shift forward and onto the edge of the seat. “Take a seat!”  
The two men did, the younger officer taking one side of the sofa across from Kol and the Sherriff sitting next to his companion, still seeming to search the vampire for... anything.

“Good to see you two again. We found a handful of the things that were stolen, here,” the man nodded, carefully placing a bag on the table.

Andrea, Kol’s ‘grandmother’ seemed speechless, unable to find words for how she felt.

“This means a lot John, Parrish, thank you so much,” his ‘grandfather’ chirped in for her, smiling and nodding in their directions.

“Would you like tea? Coffee?” she quickly collected herself, standing between the sofas and the kitchen.

“That would be great, two Coffees please and thank you, Andrea,” the Sherriff smiled to her before she left the room.

...

...

...

Kol had never really found himself in awkward situations, but at that moment he felt slightly edgy. The man continued to watch him, every few seconds his eyes landed on the over a thousand year old teen.

He decided to ignore him in favour of drinking his slowly cooling tea, picking it up and tipping it back slightly as the edge touched his mouth.

“I haven’t seen you around before, you new to Beacon Hills? How old are you?” he finally questioned, eyebrows furrowing while he waited for an answer. Kol carefully placed his cup back onto the glass table, swallowing before speaking.

“I am, sir. And I’m 17,” he half lied. Yes, he was new to the town, he hadn’t lied there. He was 17, but he’d been that age for over a thousand years. He really had no idea on his SPACIFIC age.

“How long have you been here?” the younger man asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands locked.

“A few days,” he answered simply, letting a small fake smile linger on his lips.

“How long are you staying?”

“What’s with the questions, John?” his ‘grandfather’ finally spoke up, a tilt in his head.

“Well, if the boy’s staying for a while he’ll have to enroll at the school. I can’t have a kid ‘not’ going to school, I wouldn’t be doing my job,” he explained, his expression calm and collected.

School? He’d never actually been to school. That had been the first time ‘Kol’ and ‘school’ had been in the same sentence.

“That would be an amazing idea,” he turned to see Andrea stepping into the room with two cups of coffee, placing them in front of the men. “While you’re here, you can make friends, Kol,” she smiled to him. He returned a fake smile, nodding slightly at the idea. Friends? Really? He never had any use for friends. Well, Jeremy Gilbert had been useful.

“Sounds fun,” he stated, making the words sound almost genuine.

“Good, you’re awake early enough to start today. You’ve got twenty minutes to get there before class starts, I could give you a lift” the Sherriff smiled crookedly.

“It’s only around the corner from here, so ten minutes tops if you walk,” the deputy joined in.

‘Are they pressuring me into going?’ he questioned himself, raising a brow at the two.

“Go on, Kol. Go have fun. I’ll get a bag and equipment ready!” his ‘grandmother’ announced happily, shuffling off to grab the essentials.

He hadn’t even been there a day and already he’d been pushed into going to school. He should’ve made the couple more dulled and against him making relations instead of just compelling them into being ‘JUST’ his grandparents. Now he’d be stuck with school every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Fanfiction.net account, but I won't be posting it on this site because it's absolutely horrendous.  
> I'll edit it in later on once I think it's worthy of this site.


	2. The Best First Impression

Kol sighed inwardly as he passed through the doors of the school, smirking as he passed a group of girls that hadn’t had anything better to do than stare. He had been surprised on how fast his ‘grandmother’ had located the things he had needed for school, giving him more time to enrol and look around.

He had an idea of where the reception office had been and made his way there, passing more people that seemed to enjoy staring at new or unknown characters.

He turned into a doorway with the word ‘Reception’ written in a bold font on the wood. He pulled his bag further onto his leather clad shoulder, using his other hand, or more specifically, his knuckles to wrap on the door, gaining the womans attention.

“Hi, can I help you?” she questioned politely, leaning her arms on the desk and slightly forward. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he charmed, walking into the room and closer to the woman. He bent a few inches to keep her eyes on his. “I’m enrolling and you don’t need papers. Kol Mikaelson, 17 years of age,” a simple compulsion.

“Yes, thank you Mr Mikaelson for enrolling. I’ll write out a schedule for you, just wait five minutes please,” he smiled happily, quickly moving back to her computer.

“No hurry,” he smirked, stepping a few paces back to lean against the wall.

\--------------------

Scott grinned when he saw Stiles waiting by his locker, his foot propped up against it and his arms folded. He saw his head tilt towards him, a sarcastic smile on his face.

“Sooo, you done sucking face with Kira for the morning? Because we have a SERIOUS problem!” his expression changed to complete seriousness. “You need to crank your grades up within one week or you’re not in the big game! Couch practically spat at us when he was shouting! NO AMOUNT OF SHOWERS IS GONNA WASH IT OFF!”

“Stiles, calm down. One week, right? It’s plenty of time, dud-,”

“Plenty of time?! Really? With all the stuff that happens in this town, I’m surprised we even have time to sleep, what with the Werewolves, Kanima, Demon Wolf, Durak, Nogitsune and you need to practise control... AGAIN because you’re an alpha now! What next?! VAMPIRES!?”

“Stiles! Calm down... and there’s no such thing as Vampires. It’s a bit too farfetched to me,” Scott shrugged, opening his locker to swap out the books he didn’t need for the ones that he did.

“Really? The ones I listed a second ago, all of them you believe in, but blood sucking Dracula is too Supernatural for you?” the hyperactive teen asked rhetorically, his eyebrows raising high on his forehead.

“I just don’t really believe that there’re monsters out there that live off of blood and are over a hundred years old. They’re dead creatures that are sort of alive, their bodies would still decay,” Scott explained his thoughts, shutting his locker and then slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

“Well... actually the blood keeps them from decaying into shrivelled up bodies. It circulates through their entire body, like ours does, but they need to drink it too,” he clarified in a mutter more to himself than to his best friend... who was staring at him with a raised brow. “What? Can’t be too careful. Who knows when you get dragged into a cold, dark alley where some guy or girl sucks you dry,” as soon as he said it he regretted the way he put it because Scott started snickering next to him as they turned to leave for their first class.

\----------

As soon as the two reached the first class of the day Stiles wanted to leave, already hearing a snide remark from the teacher.

“Ah, Mr Stilinski. I hope you don’t have any plans for break today, after the stunt you pulled last Friday I’d like you to cancel anything you’re doing every break of this week,” Harris sneered, crossing his arms behind his back as he watched the teen walk to his desk.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he sarcastically smiled, dropping his bag and sitting on the rickety stool.

\--------------------

History, a subject he knew very well, considering he made history and ‘was’ history. He knew before entering the class that his grades would rais instantly. Over a thousand years you learn so much more than any other person, even a normal UN-original vampire. 

He stopped outside of the room, leaning his arm against the frame casually, as if he’d been there for years. He waited, watching as the teacher continued to explain California history.

“Cabrillo was commissioned by the Viceroy of New Spain and in 1540 he sailed into what is now San Diego, California. He continued north as far as Pt. Reyes, Califor-,”

“Actually... it was 1542... sir,” Kol interrupted with a smirk. He’d been to California, he knew the history.

The man just seemed to stare at him for a few seconds before asking.

“And you are?”

“Kol Mikaelson, I just started today,” he tilted his head slightly, watching the man.

“Well, Mikaelson. I’m Mr Westover and I hope that next time you know your history before interrupting. Sit,” he commented snidely.

“I’m quite sure you’re the one in the wrong... sir,” he retorted. “It was 1542,” he smiled charmingly, sitting in an empty seat. He leaned forward, crossing his arms over the table. His smirk deepened as he heard the whispers and chatters of the classroom.

“Alright, let’s have a wager. When I tell you you’re wrong, the whole class has a weeks’ worth of homework and detention,” he snorted, walking over to his desk. He picked up his phone and began to search. Kol could feel a few glares reach him.

“And when you realize I’m right, no one gets detention or homework for a week,” he felt the glares disappear when the mans stance and breathing pattern change.

He nearly couldn’t hold his laughter as he saw the teachers’ expression plummet.

“Sir?” he urged with a slight charm. He heard the dejected huff leave his lips.

“1542,” he replied firmly, almost glaring at him. He placed his cell phone down a bit too roughly, hearing the casing hit the table with a dull ‘thunk’. 

“I win,” he whispered with a slightly victorious tone. He relished in the quiet cheering and ‘thank you’s the whole class gave him, hearing the fist pumps of ‘YES!’.

A great first day of school, in his opinion, and it had only been his first class.

\----------

Approximately ten seconds after class had continued the seat next to him had creaked and he turned his head towards the originator, seeing the larger boy smiling at him. All he decided to do was rais a brow at the grin.

“Name’s Brad,” he introduced cheesily, staring at Kol as if they were friends. The Mikaelson instantly knew that kind of boys’ personality, local bad boy and possible jock with a way of charming many, yet was completely brainless in everything but being  
brainless. 

“Kol,” he nodded uninterestedly, turning back to the board, just as interesting as the boy that was trying to gain his attention.

\----------

The Mikaelson was inwardly irritated by the time he had reached his locker. The boy, Brad, had been in his first two classes and had insisted on following him during first break, lurking behind him as he strode through the halls. What had irked him was the questions, one after the other, about his likes and dislikes, about his old homes, his parents, his siblings, him in general. 

He had stopped answering the boy at ‘likes and dislikes’, not wanting to open himself. The only ones he’d ever open up for was no one. He hadn’t trusted anyone to expose himself to, and he didn’t plan on.

“The questions!” he stated firmly. “They have to stop if you wish to lurk around me,” he slammed his locker closed, turning to stare at the boy, who seemed to rais a brow at him, but still continued to grin. 

“Fair enough,”

Kol sighed through his nose, slightly calmer now that the questions may have stopped. He turned from his locker space, making his way out of the building with Brad stepping up at his side.

“Wanna meet the guys?” he ‘questioned’.

“Guys?” Kol repeated uninterestedly. He had felt like humouring him after his minor command.

“Yeah, I’m in the Lacrosse team with a bunch of friends,” he explained effortlessly, pocketing his hands.

He had played Lacrosse before it had become a global sport. It required strength, speed, fast reflexes, flexibility and minor brains, being able to plan before starting. 

He recalled playing with Vince, Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah joining in after a while of watching. Even their father, Mikael joined in before he found out about Klaus.

\----------

He had met with the group his acquaintance had been speaking of, finding them dull and irritating. He had left twenty minutes later, informing them that he had wanted to attend his next class before it began.  
Chemistry with a Mr Adrian Harris.

\----------

He turned the corner and stopped outside of the class he assumed he had next, staring uninterestedly at the teacher who sat at his desk. The man hadn’t noticed him and from what he could sense there had been a second person in the room, most likely for detention.

“Sir?” he finally questioned after a moment of boring silence, stepping forward to stand in the doorway.

“Yes, what is it?” the teacher turned to him, raising both brows as he didn’t recognize him.

“Kol Mikaelson, I began attending today,” he informed with a bored expression, lifting his bag further onto his shoulder.

“Then I assume you haven’t got equipment for my class?” he questioned, standing from his desk and gesturing for him to step into the room. He did.

\--------------------

“Sir?” Stiles turned towards the door, seeing where the voice came from. A guy about his age stood in the frame. 

Dark faded black boots, slightly baggy, black skinny jeans tucked into the boots, dark grey V-neck and a black leather jacket hugged his torso. From where he sat he couldn’t see the specific colour of his eyes, but they were dark. His hair was a sandy brown with slightly blonder tips and his skin looked completely flawless.

Stiles couldn’t really say that he didn’t find the boy attractive, because he was. He seemed like he could’ve been a highly ranked model with the way he looked. His body, even with the clothes he wore, was beautifully curved and he was about average height.

He quickly zoned back into reality to listen to their conversation. He noted that the boys name was Kol Mikaelson, he was new and he didn’t have anything for Chemistry since he stated that day.

“I’ll collect the things you’ll need for my lessons, sit. You’re in this class next?” Harris asked as he went through a shelf.

“I am,” he answered, dropping his bag in the front row closest to the window. Stiles watched him closely as he sat down, his body turned into the room with his back facing the window, sitting sideways. He swore that he saw his expression change for a second. 

From a charming smile to a confused raised brow and then back to the smile.

He found it weird, but beautiful at the same time that the boy had so much grace in every move he made. Walking, talking, and even sitting.

“...nski...Stilinski!” he didn’t notice that he had zoned out again.

“Huh?”

“Go, get out of my classroom,” he ordered. As soon as he registered the words he quickly collected his things.

\--------------------

Kol turned and watched the boy in the back gather his belongings, scrambling from his seat and jogged towards the doors. It was odd, he could smell wolves on him, Werewolves. They had a distinct scent from normal wolves. An average wolf had a single clear scent, Werewolves however, had two. Their human scent and their wolves. He had smelt a number of them on the boy.

‘Seems I’ve dropped in on a town with Were-mutts,’ Just his luck. It would cause problems if he were found out by Werewolves, it’d even worse if he and they caused a bit of a ruckus. It was possible that if they did, his siblings would be alerted and, in the slang on the now, he’d be in deep shit.

He’d need to lay lower, keep to himself more than he had been. He’d also have to hide his scent from the wolves that held the town as territory... though that peeked his interest.

How hadn’t the wolves felt his presence when he had invaded their territory the night prior? Had their senses been terrible or had he been extremely lucky?

\--------------------

“You’re as interested as I am, Derek,” Peter sang from his place of the sofa, his ankles crossed and his fingers laced on his stomach. 

“Doesn’t mean we should go off and check without Scott’s say so,” he replied dimly, leaning back against the table with crossed arms.

They felt a disturbance the night before. It had felt like someone or something had walked right into their land, their territory without being wary or worried that Werewolves lived there.

“Do we really need him for this?” his uncle whined, dropping his head back on the neck of the couch.

“I’m not stopping you,” he mentioned simply, glancing over to Peter with expressionless features.

“It’s no fun to go alo-,”

“Then shuttup and wait,” Derek cut him off, having enough of his uncles whining for one day.

“... Rude,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll add my Fanfiction.net page on this site, because I read through it recently and it was horrendous.  
> It was horribly embarrassing.
> 
> It was like... Imagine you had a diary from years before and you read through it again after all that time.  
> Spelling, grammar, paragraphs all terrible and un-readable.
> 
> I have this huge urge to wipe it and re-start all over again.


	3. An Interesting Encounter Or Encounters

~Last class of the day~

“And I hear he’s super hot!” a girl ‘omg’d, her back turned to Lydia who stood at her locker, going through it for her last class of the day. She had been listening to the conversation since it began and all she’d gotten was ‘He’s hot, English, a smooth talker and he has the testicles to correct a teacher,’. She liked the sound of the boy already. 

‘A bad boy,’ she smiled to herself.

“Hey, Lydia. You hear about the new kid?” she closed her locker and turned to see Kira smiling at her. The Strawberry blonde flipped her hair and closed the locker after quickly checking her make-up.

“I have,” she shrugged cutely, sliding the handles of her bag over her shoulder and starting to walk off with Kira in toe. 

\-------------------- 

~30 minutes later. Kol~

“My grandmother can come up with better answers than that, and she’s dead,” Kol hadn’t a clue as to what had happened. He had sat down in an empty seat after arriving at Economics, introduced himself in his very special way and did his best not to drift off into his thoughts. That had been when he realized that the teacher had been a few screws loose. He hadn’t been the brightest crayon in the box, a few tools shy of a fool set, etc. 

He had zoned back into reality just in time to see the psychotic teacher yell at a student who had given the incorrect answer. He found it highly amusing.

“You!” Kol hummed in question as he saw the teacher turn and point to him. “The Answer?”

“A nation does not have to develop more services or products for the financial development to occur. However, numerous fiscal organizations examine the gross national product or other measures to determine the degree of financial growth,” he replied quickly, watching the mans expression drop slightly before turning into a massive proud grin.

“THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! Finally we have a brain in this class!” to his honesty, he actually had no clue as to what the question had been. 

\----------

“You’re the new kid, right?” Kol turned from his locker, eyeing the young girl that had spoken. She hadn’t been that interesting to him, too obvious in his eyes. He could see the lust in her eyes as she scanned him. “Kol Mikaelson?”

“I am indeed,” he confirmed, turning back to his locker to retrieve a book or two before closing and locking it. “How may I help you?” he turned to her, slipping the arms of his back over one shoulder.

“Well, I’m having this party on the weekend, everyone’s invited,” she explained, dipping into her unbelievably short-skirt pocket to recover a rectangular piece of paper.

~7:00pm~  
~Birchwood Lane, 24~

“Don’t be late,” she mentioned seductively before turning and striding away. Kol hadn’t given much notice to the paper, sighing before casually slipping it into his pocket.

‘A party,’ he inwardly scoffed to himself. He’d been to enough parties, excluding the ones of Mystic Falls, though it wouldn’t hurt to have a drink. He smirked to himself.

He took a step from the lockers, glancing up the hall before walking. He’d go to the party, maybe have a ‘drink’ or two, though he wouldn’t stay lo-

He swiftly threw his hands out in front of him, having quickly sensed the person as he rounded a corner. They had accidently ran into each other, the sound of paper and books tumbling to the ground and spreading along the narrow hallway.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the young girl he caught apologized, her grip on his forearms loosening slightly.

“It’s quite alright,” he smiled, gradually letting go of her though his eyes never left her. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he saw a strange orangey aura surrounding her. He’d seen many creatures in his thousands years of life and a trickster, a Kitsunas were something he rarely had the pleasure of meeting.

He unhurriedly crouched to the ground, picking up pieces of paper, sheet by sheet and subconsciously making sure they were in order.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” he heard the gild fluster, ungracefully dropping next to him to retrieve her belongings.

“Nonsense, I had an equal part in this minor mishap,” he mentioned charmingly, moving to the side to pick up more of the scattered sheets. “After all, it wouldn’t have been very polite of me to leave you to pick up all of this,” he added after a few seconds of silence.

“Thank you,” he stood from the ground, handing back her papers with a charming smile and nod. “My name’s Kira,”

“Kol Mikaelson, and it’s a pleasure,” she smiled widely at him, giving a flustered nod before quickly jogging past him with a rushed ‘see ya’. 

The Vampire watched her speed down the hallway, almost running into another person as she looked from the path ahead of her. ‘Quite clumsy for a fox,’ he commented inwardly. He turned back to the way he had been walking, continuing towards the doors leading to the parking lot. ‘This town has quite the odd inhabitants, Werewolves, humans who are acquainted and Kitsunas,’ Beacon Hills was intriguing him greatly. 

\--------------------

“Hey dad,” the sheriff looked up from the paperwork in front of him, seeing his son walk through the doors to his office with a paper bag.

“Hey son, grass again?” he joked as he grabbed the bag from his son. 

“Better than diabetes on pizza,” the boy retorted, pulling a chair to the desk in front of his father.

“Have a good day at school?” John asked as he grimaced at all of the green in the see-through box in the bag. “No trouble?”

“Okay I guess, excluding the detention I had off of Harris and for the rest of the week...” he sighed, crossing his arms over the table. “He hates me...”

“Well, you did trash his desk looking for your untouched test-paper,”

“I got it back and answered all of the questions, didn’t I!?” Stiles exclaimed wildly.

“You should have answered them during the test,” John lectured, frowning at the taste of the greens. 

“Well, I was a little busy thinking of a way to calm down a frustrated alpha Werewolf on a Full moon!”

“No excuse,” John almost couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up as he saw the expression his son gave him. His mouth and eyes wide and incredulous. 

“It’s not an excuse. It takes a lot of thinking to come up with an idea to calm down a werewolf, especially an ALPHA! He needed a lot of chains and cuffs to hold him down and that barely worked. I had to get Derek to help me, and Peter was there being a creeper like always. He’s like the king of creepers, and not the Minecraft kind,” he babbled.

“Anyway,” he continued. “Other than detention, how was your day?”

“Well... I actually got to play in Lacrosse practise today, I got a goal, but that was only because Danny felt bad,” he sighed, hating the pity goal. “I think he’s baby-ing me,”

“At least you got to play, anything else?” he asked, still grazing.

“Uh... there was a new student in the year above, think his name was Kol,” he shrugged, remembering the dark, but charming teen. 

“Kol Mikaelson, he’s the Davis’s grandson. I met him this morning when I dropped off their belongings. Nice kid,” he commented, putting his fork down in the nearly empty plastic food-case.

“I met him in detention, not that he was in detention with Harris. He just showed up and asked for the equipment for the class. He had Harris after the break,” Stiles explained, watching his dad organize a few folders on the table. “I heard that he mouthed off to the history teacher,” 

John stopped what he was doing, staring up at his son. “He sassed a teacher?”

“Well, it wasn’t really sassing as much as correcting. It’s a confirmed rumour around school. Mr Westover got a year of something wrong and the new kid corrected him as soon as he showed up,” 

“Kid must know his history,” the sheriff commented.

\--------------------

“Kol! Are you hungry, dear?” his ‘grandmother’ yelled the question from downstairs, her voice straining slightly. 

“No,” he uninterestedly yelled back, lounging on his bed with his ankles crossed and his hands locked behind his head. He hadn’t bothered with his homework, knowing he’d get everything right without even revising. A Thousand years of life gave you incredible knowledge and a talent for having the correct answer for everything. Maths, History, Economics, Music, and more. 

What he had been more interested in was the fact that he’d been in the town for a whole day, a town that had supernatural creatures and yet none of them had sensed him. The boy that had the werewolf scents wouldn’t have known of what he really was, considering he was human, but he’d assume that ‘A’ Werewolf would have caught his scent, even the Kitsuna hadn’t realized and they contacted physically in the hallway.

Were they all incompetent? Were they unskilled? Though he wouldn’t complain. It meant that he was safe and could move freely in the town without detection. 

He had yet to meet a resident Werewolf and hopefully he wouldn’t see any soon, though he would like to have the knowledge of ‘who’ the wolves were, for future reference. The only way he’d know was to be in the same room as them, he’d feel Werewolf’s presence. Kol had known from watching that wolves were useless at hiding the animalistic aura, like the Kitsuna he’d met.

The Mikaelson removed his hands from the back of his head, pushing himself up to sit. He ‘had’ felt slightly peckish now that he thought of it, but not for average human food. He shifted to the edge of his bed, leaning down to slip on his faded black, zip boots. He stood from the bed, striding over to his door and reaching out of his jacket on the way, closing it after he stepped through the threshold.

“Andrea,” he called as he lightly stomped down the stairs, not getting any answer. “Andrea!” he called again, slightly louder.

“She left for the convenient store, my lad. She didn’t have a particular sauce for dinner, or something,” Alfie informed vaguely, grinning over to him from his papers. “Anything you needed, lad?”

“I’m hungry,” he replied simply. “Is there a place where a mass of humans gather? Like a party? Or dance?” the simplest way to get a drink, namely blood, would be at a very crowded area, like a disco, party, nightclub, etc. No one would see considering the darkness and psychotic flashing colours that momentarily blinds humans. And with the music, no one would’ve taken any notice. Clean and very simple.

“The only thing on this side of town would be ‘Jungle’, a gay club. Why not have mine or Andrea’s? We wouldn’t mind,” Kol knew he only said that because he made them ‘very’ willing with his compulsion.

“I apologize, but I prefer younger blood, blood without cobwebs. Where is Jungle, grandfather?” he could feel the slight irritation growing at the lack of what he wanted.

“Few blocks away due East, at the end of Carverd street, lad,” the old man smiled, returning back to his papers. Kol left the living room without a word, opening the front door and closing it behind himself.

Using his Vampiric speed he arrived in a flash, standing in an ally in front of the large building. He eyed the people standing outside of the building. A few making out, others taking drags from their cigarettes and the last few either throwing up or were about to.

He left the lane and swiftly entered the structure without being detected, his speed helping him once again.

He turned down his hearing sense, feeling the loud, obnoxious beats vibrate through his eardrums. He did enjoy that type of music, but not when they hurt his hearing.

\----------

“You sure you don’t wanna come back to my place, hot-stuff? I’ll make it worth your while,” the compelled beauty seduced. He’d had his fill, having a man and two women hang onto him in the more private corners of the nightclub while he drank portions from them. 

He hummed and dropped his head aback a little at the feel of a tongue on his ear, the man he compelled sliding the muscle along the shell. “How about a foursome? Or we could take turns, and you can drink from us again,” he whispered into Kol’s ear.

“It felt so exciting having your teeth puncture my neck,” the other girl smirked, crawling closer to him.

“Again, my apologies, but I can’t. My poor grandparents will miss me,” he faked the loving tone, shifting slightly saw he had all of their eyes directed in his. “You will forget what I am, you will not remember what we did tonight,” he compelled simply, promptly standing a leaving the building by using his speed again.

\----------

Kol had been halfway home when he halted his steps completely. The figure standing in front of him had not been human, he could smell Wolf all over him. A Werewolf.

“So you’re the trespasser,” he heard a deep, but smooth and almost amused voice state. “The one that invaded our territory,”

“And I assume you have more of a reason for stopping me than stating the obvious,” Kol retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and a smirk quickly growing on his features as the man stepped out of the dark. “Let me guess, you want to play fetch? Maybe you’d like a belly-rub?” he heard the man snort in return.

“A bit cocky, aren’t you? You’re in a town filled with Werewolves,”

“Oh, I’m aware. Very aware. I’m also aware that you seem to be the only one that realized I’m here. The fox hadn’t noticed,” Kol watched him carefully, noting that the wolf had complete control over his power. He could see the slight outline of his aura, but only faintly. The Werewolf was an experienced one.

“No, I wasn’t the only one. But you are right that almost all of the others had no idea,” he confirmed, smirking. He seemed too calm in Kol’s opinion. “If you answer my questions without the obnoxious attitude, I'll resist the urge to hurt you,”

“You wouldn’t be able to hurt me... even if you tried, old man,” Kol sneered, tilting his head slightly.

“And why’s that?” the Mikaelson saw the flicker of curiosity on his eyes and he just had to say it.

“I’ve got a thousand years on you wolves. None of you can kill an Original,” was the last thing he said, holding back the thundering laugh that wanted to leave him as he saw the mans expression drop, he saw the blast of realization hit the wolf.

“See you again, my friend,” he sneered before darting away, leaving a very distraught looking wolf behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this and hopefully you are too.  
> Feel free to give me an idea or two if you'd like, I may be able to add it since I want this story to go on for a while.
> 
> Everyone gets a free cookie!!!!


	4. An Original Conjured Plan

Peter slammed the metal door of the loft, stomping over to the table and flipping it. His anger, shock and distress conflicting and battling in his mind. For a brief moment, the Vampire had scared him, make him feel weak. An ORIGINAL?! In Beacon Hills?!

The Kanima, Durak, the Alphas, and now an Original Vampire was at their doorstep. The Vampire was right, none of them would’ve been able to kill him. Peter knew that a bite could weaken them, but not kill them and he doubted that they’d be able to get close enough to even pinch him with a fang. He’d be too guarded now that he knew a Werewolf was watching him.

And he mentioned the Fox, the Kitsuna, Kira, meaning he’d met her already. He probably had a lot more information that Peter originally thought.

“I thought you were going to wait for Scott... What’s wrong?” he heard the calm voice of his nephew, turning to see him standing by the massive window, his arms cross, his brows furrowed.

“I met the thing that trespassed,” he huffed, concentrating of control before saying anything else. He needed to calm down, anger would get him nowhere at that point. “A Vampire,” he quickly added.

All he responded with was a nod. “Get close enough to bite it and it’s dead, why’re you angry?”

“He somehow hid his scent before I could start tracking and I’m angry because the brat actually scared me for a second,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Nothing scares you,”

“...He did. The cocky little shit made me hide my tail between my legs. Derek, the kid said he’s an Original,” Peter looked over to the younger wolf, watching his features contort until they solidified themselves into a utter shock and fear. He could smell the sudden negativity.

\--------------------

Kol knew as soon as he stupidly said what he was he’d dug himself a grave, a very deep one. He had been meaning to lay low and off of the metaphorical radar, but coming out to a territorial Werewolf just trashed the idea. He recalled the wolf saying that he hadn’t been the only one to sense him, meaning another or a few more may know of his presence. 

He huffed and leaned back in his chair as he admitted to himself that he had buggered his situation. He’d have to somehow figure out what the wolf knew, how many knew he was there, was he in any danger, would his predicament catch the attention of his siblings.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned to himself, sliding a hand from his forehead to his chin. He had really screwed himself. He really needed a way to contact the other man, or sneakily find out what he needed to know... maybe... the boy? He could get in touch with the wolf via the boy. 

The boy, the one with the many scents of Werewolves, human yet, acquainted with them. Harris had called him Stilinski if he remembered right. Hadn’t that been the Sheriff’s last name?

Kol shot up from his chair and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He needed the information of the boy before he began planning.

“The Sheriff, does he have a son?” he asked as he entered the living room, seeing the old couple chatting.

“He does. Stiles, it’s his nickname,” his ‘grandfather confirmed. “No one knows his real name, and those who do can’t pronounce it, so he goes by Stiles,” he added.

“I need basic information on him, so if you’d please,” he sat down on the sofa across from Andrea, leaning back against the cushions.

“Alright, let me think,” she began. “... He and Scott McCall are best friends, they're always together,”

“They’re like brothers, inseparable,” Alfie commented.

“Oh yes. He’s on the Lacrosse team. He’s extremely hyperactive, always on the go. He’s always been a happy child...” she trailed off.

“Well... except for when his...” the old man then trailed off. Kol suddenly felt curious, his eyebrows knitting slightly.

“When his what?” he questioned, leaning forward until his elbows leaned on his knees. He seemed to find the cut off sentences and the saddened expressions very interesting.

“His mother,” the woman continued. “She died when he was six. The happy boy was gone for quite a while. It made everyone happy when he started smiling again,” the Vampire’s expression or demeanour hadn’t changed. Death hadn’t been anything new to him, he was dead. Everyone died eventually and he wasn’t going to shed a tear or grimace at the information.

“Alright, thank you. I’ll be going to bed, I have a busy day in school tomorrow. I may even join the Lacrosse team this week,” he smirked, standing from the sofa with ease.

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea, dear. I hope you have fun! I’ll have breakfast ready for you in the morning,” his ‘grandmother’ cheered, leaning forward to grab her tea.

“Good night, lad,”

“Good evening,” he finished, skipping up the stairs and then returning to his room. He began subconsciously forming a plan, his mind ticking over ideas as he sat at his desk and boringly started his homework. Even as a vampire, he needed to blend in, meaning a normal student.

\---------- Tuesday Morning

Kol slipped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, not bothering to wrap it around his waist and instead placed it against his head and began rubbing the material into his hair. He hadn’t found it necessary considering the bathroom and his bedroom were connected, only separated because of a door.

He turned and headed for said door that leaded to his room, opening it and closing it after he passed the frame. He casually strode over to his cupboard, dropping the towel at the foot of his bed on the way and opened the two thin doors, scanning through his newly acquired clothes. 

With little thought he retrieved his light grey t-shirt with the buttons that stopped a quarter of the way down his chest and his dark denim jeans. He held them on his shoulder as he closed the cupboard and shifted to the drawers beside it, grabbing underwear and a pair of socks. He stepped over to his bed, placing everything down and then reaching for the towel once again to dry himself before dressing.

His plan, he’d put it in motion as soon as he saw him. Get close to the boy, become acquaintances, and then maybe friends. He’d be getting closer to the wolves. The saying ‘Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’ had given him the idea. The boy, Stilinski, had to be his enemy if the wolf from last night was a comrade. He’d done pretty much the same with the Gilbert boy back in Mystic Falls.

He tied the belt at his waist, letting the end dangle over the thigh of his jeans and then grabbed his shirt, sliding his arms in before pulling it over his head and gripping the hem at the bottom to pull it down his torso. He turned and sat on the bed, slipping his boots on over his socks and tucking them under the folded bottoms of his jeans.

He reached for the bedside table, retrieving his phone and wallet before standing and walking towards the door, grabbing his jacket before leaving.

\--------------------

“Her mother scares me,” Stiles commented, leaning back against the lockers next to Scott’s while his best friend got the books he needed for class.

“You and me both, she’s scarier than Peter! She invited me over for dinner again tomorrow, Kira’s up for it, but I don’t think I can handle sushi again,” he closed the locker and then turned to the other teen, seeing him stand straight and start walking when he stepped forward.

“Dude, have you met Peter? Nothing, and I mean nothing can be more terrifying than him, not even Lydia on a bad day,”

“I don’t have bad days,” Stiles practically launched to the other side of the hall when she suddenly popped out of nowhere, a very ‘manly’ yelp leaving his throat. 

\----------

“What’s he like?” Lydia asked as soon as she saw Kira. The Asian girl had mentioned that she had accidently ran into the new guy in the year above. The Banshee instantly started prying and questioning her, more like interrogating.

“Well... he was tall, sweet, uh...” she started vaguely, thinking of any other way to describe him. Lydia shook her head slightly, deciding to help a little.

“Give me looks, was he hot? Like Ian Somerholder (Haha) hot, or Brad Pitt hot or... anything,” 

“He was really good looking,” she shrugged. “Sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, flawless skin, he wasn’t tanned or pale. He looked like he was a little taller, wider and more built than Stiles. He had a pretty strong grip on me when I nearly fell,”

“What about ‘him’ in general?” the strawberry blonde asked, loosely resting her knuckles on her cheek.

“Well, he was kind, well mannered. He stopped me from falling and then picked up most of my things that fell. He was charming, but had this mysterious side about him. He was really polite. He had a really deep English accent,”

Lydia could see a little jealousy in Scott’s eyes as he listened to their conversation, but seemed to swallow it instead of bringing it up.

“He sounds nice,” he commented. Stiles suddenly leaned over his desk to the three sitting in front of him.

“Any idea why I just got a text from Derek telling us to meet at the Loft after school? And why would he text me anyway? He has your number,” he gestured to Scott. “He has everyones number, why text me?”

“I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died about twenty minutes ago. Tell him we’ll be there,” Stiles sighed and dropped back in his seat, sending the broody wolf the message.

\-------------------- Break, on the Lacrosse field 

Kol sat on the bench, watching a few of the Lacrosse players go at it against each other. He had asked his acquaintance, Brad, to inform the coach that he had been thinking of joining and wanted a late try-out. Brad had returned informing him that the man would chat with him at the field at first break.

“You Mikaelson?” he turned to see a man stumbling towards him, a whistle around his neck, the coach. Speak of the devil.

“I am,” he nodded, standing from the bench. The man stopped in front of him, scanning him from head to boot.

“I remember you. You were in my Econ class and gave a right answer, unlike the rest of them,” he nodded again, not sure on whether he should speak or not.

“Aright, come in tomorrow with some work-out clothes and come here again after school. Ask Raymon to show you the lockers and you can stash your kit there,” by Raymon he meant Brad.

“Alright, thank you, Coach,” he charmed, smiling almost innocently.

“Just make sure you bring your stuff. I’ll get you some equipment,”

\--------------------

Lydia, Kira and Malia sat in the middle row of the benches on the Lacrosse field, the WereCoyote and Banshee writing and/or reading.

“There he is!” the sword swinger half whispered-half yelled, gripping onto Lydia’s jacket to get her attention. Said Banshee looked up from her book, directing her gaze to where the other girl was pointing. Her lips drew into a very tight ‘O’ shape and mined ‘wow’.

“That is a hotness all of its own,” she commented more to herself than to Kira.

“Why would he be talking to the coach?” the Asian girl questioned curiously, watching intently as the two conversed.

“Maybe he wants to join the team,” Malia chirped in, giving the simple answer like it was obvious. “Why else would someone talk to him?”

“You think he’s any good?” she asked again, turning to look at the two girls to her left. 

“Maybe. We’ll have to wait and see,” Lydia replied, her gaze dropping to her book.

\-------------------- 

Kol sat back down on the bench, turning to watch the players again, or one in particular. He wanted the other to know he had been watching him, to get his attention, even if it was only a little.

The Vampire himself found it slightly odd that he was so attached to the idea of becoming the boys acquaintance just to gain information.

He continued to watch him, occasionally catching his eye as he glanced back over every few seconds.

“Dude Mikaelson,” Kol looked away from Stilinski, turning to see Brad jogging up towards him. “What did the Coach say?” he questioned with a breathless grin as he stopped in front of him.

“He said to bring a work-out kit tomorrow and asked that you show me the locker-room so I may leave bag there until the end of the day,” he smiled finely, standing and pocketing his hands.

“That’s awesome, it’d be cool to have a new teammate. You know how to play, right?” Kol could see that Brad knew he was going to give a sarcastic answer as soon as he asked the question.

“No, I have no idea. Though I’m sure there’s a ball in this sport, yes?”

“I hope so, otherwise we’re just throwing air,” Kol scoffed at the retorted sarcasm, not a fake scoff, an actual scoff that coincidentally sounded slightly like a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was way too excited and decided to carry on after the 3rd chapter I posted like 2-3 hours ago.
> 
> Free Lacrosse balls for a comment!!!


	5. A Plan in Progress And A familiar Face

\---------- End of School

Kol’s smirk darkened as he listened to Stilinski’s phone call, eavesdropping on the conversation he was currently having with his father. The Vampire was almost surprised as to how smoothly his plan had been coming together. If he hadn’t known better he’d say that the Sherriff knew of his plan and was helping in some way.

“ _Sure you can handle it?_ ” he heard the deep voice of the older man question his son.

“Dad, I got this. I can easily handle taking a few things to the Davis’s without dying or causing trouble or getting eaten,” Well, he would agree that the boy wouldn't die or be ingested, though ‘causing trouble’ would be what Kol would be doing. Stilinski would just be a tool in it.

“ _If you’re sure,_ ” he zoned back in. “H _ang on, is the Mikaelson boy in school? Why not get him to help since it’s his grandparents,_ ” it would mean that Kol would have more time with the boy.

“Alright, I’ll talk to him, see you later, dad,” he heard the Sheriffs quick ‘See you, son’ reply before he hung up.

Kol had been quite pleased to notice that his locker had been just down the hall from Stilinski’s, meaning he could subtly watch and hear what he had been doing. The vampire had also been wary of him after catching the scent of a werewolf, only to realize that his friend, Scott as Stiles called him, had been one. Kol assumed that’s how the boy had became apart of the Supernatural world. The cliche story of how a boy became a werewolf and his best friend wanted to help. He’d bet a stake in his chest that that’s how it happened, even with how dull and obvious it sounded.

He snapped himself from his thoughts, faintly feeling eyes on him as well as the quiet sound of footsteps heading in his direction. He knew it was the boy, seeing as it was the end of the school day, meaning he wouldn't have any other time to ask him if he left.

Kol really had to stop explaining the obvious things to himself, he almost sounded like a lunatic.

“Hey, I’m Stiles. Obviously not my real name, but everyone who’s tried to say it has seriously butchered it, so Stiles,” he turned from his locker, seeing the boy standing a few feet away.

“Kol, how may I help you?” he smiled in fakery, closing his locker and sliding his bag over his shoulder.

“My dad’s the Sherriff, just FYI. More of the things that were stolen from your house were found,” he raised his brows in fake surprise.

“I’m sure my grandparents will be thrilled to hear,” his lying smile softened, seeing the boy smile back, though his seemed more real.

“I've seen you walk out of school so I’m guessing you don’t have a car, want a lift to the station? I mean, you don’t have to, I’m just trying to be nice and offering is usually a nice thing and I’m a nice guy, though people sometimes like walking and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to walk all the way to the station just to walk all the way back to your place-,” Kol had been slightly surprised when the boy had stopped himself, he’d been slightly intrigued by the babbling.

“Sorry, I do that, it’s an ADHD thing and I haven’t taken my medication,” he explained, slightly calmer than before.

“No need to apologize, and thank you. A lift would be nice,” his smile subconscious turned a tad bit real once he saw the smile return to Stilinski.

“So if you’re done with your locker...” he trailed off, now back to (what Kol assumed was) his normal self and gestured behind him.

“I am,” he nodded, walking around to the boy’s side.

“Aright, let’s go,” Stiles grinned, walking slightly ahead of him with a little skip in his step.

\--------------------

“VAMPIRES ARE REAL?!” Scott exclaimed loudly, his expression showing utter shock and disbelief. He didn't think they were real and that meant that he had to take back what he said when he was talking to Stiles about it.

“Yes, they’re real,” Peter stated with a sigh of frustration. “There’s one in our town and he’s dangerous,”

“If what he said was true,” Derek chirped in from the table by the large window. Derek was in denial that an actual Original was in Beacon Hills. The, pretty much proved, rumours were that there were four of them and the younger Hale really didn’t believe that one would show up in their little town. He just thought it was a normal vampire causing trouble in the Originals name.

“And what if it was, Derek?” Peter stood straight, his posture uncharacteristically tense and rigid. “What if he IS an Original!? We can’t stop him! We can’t kill him, but he could kill us in less than a second!”

“Whoa! Hold it! What’s an Original?” Malia asked from her spot against a beam. Derek was the one that answered, seeing as Peter was too busy inwardly freaking out.

“An Original Vampire is the first Vampire that ever lived, the very first. It’s said that there are four of them, all incredibly dangerous. The vampires that are around now were made by them, generations upon generations of vampires were created by them. Giving them the name Originals,”

“The one I talked to yesterday said he had a thousand years on us,” the older Hale mentioned, sitting down on the sofa with awkward stiffness.

“Well, can’t we sniff him out? Track him? Get him to leave?” Scott asked frantically, his voice shaking slightly.

“What part of ‘Original Vampire, incredibly dangerous, we can’t kill him, and he could kill us in less than a second’ do you not understand?” Peter growled out, glaring at the teen. “He’s an immortal, killing machine that knows that there are Werewolves in this town. He mentioned that ‘the fox didn't know’, meaning he also knew about Kira. So I’d be really surprised if he didn't know most of us and was ready to fight us by now,”

“But why?! We haven’t done anything to them!” Malia stated, shrugging as if she didn't get it.

“Originals don’t need a reason,” Peter huffed, threading his fingers together.

\-------------------- 3 hours later

“Dude, there is no way that Wolverine could beat Deadpool! Not in a million years! No way! Absolutely not!” Kol had been smiling for the best part of two hours, real genuine smiles that he hadn’t needed to force. He had occasionally laughed as well.

“Alright, then how about... Tony Stark verses Bruce Banner? They’re both highly experienced Scientists with incredible amounts of money. Who do you suppose would win?” he questioned from his place on his desk chair, occasionally swaying from side to side.

He’d been a Marvel fan since they had came out and he had never told anyone until Stiles had brought up the image he had as a lock-screen on his laptop. It had been the large ‘A’ for Avengers and he had instantly recognized it.

“Wow toughy, uh... Well Starks way more well known than Banner, but Banner turns into the Hulk and is super bad-ass and strong,” Stiles dropped back on the vampires bed, the springs bouncing slightly under the light weight.

“But Tony has many hand-made suits, as well as JARVIS,” Kol mentioned, a loud groan leaving the humans lips.

“Ohh that’s right. How’d I forget JARVIS? He’s awesome! I want him!” he whined, his hands sliding under his head to intertwine his fingers.

Again, Kol chuckled. It had surprised him greatly that being with the boy made him feel a positive glow form inside of him. How long had it been since he had genuinely laughed?

“Alright, here’s one for you! Werewolf or Vampire?” Kol had snapped his eyes to the boy, seeing an unknowing smile on his lips. Stiles hadn't known what he was and Kol had been sure that he hadn't slipped.

“Vampire,” he answered cautiously, tilting his head slightly to the side in wary curiosity.

“But why?” the smile was still as solid as before. He had no clue that Kol was a Vampire.

“It depends on how old the vampire is, the older, the more power and knowledge it has. Though if you’d go by the logic in ‘Underworld’ or ‘Van Hellsing’, I’d be going into a very long-winded explaining on how both would win in different circumstances,” he slightly trailed off, raising a brow at the glazed look the boy was giving him, now leaning up on his elbows.

“Dude, I think I love you,” his eyes widened in mass amusement and fascination. He hadn't been expecting a confession, even if it had been a joke for their conversation.

“I... Thank you, I’m exceedingly flattered,” he laughed lightly, watching as realization suddenly hit him and he flailed.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out and I look like an idiot now! Dude, I’m sorry, that just came out of nowhere and I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, I definitely embarrassed myself. God, I must look like an idiot to you, I’m really so-,”

“Don’t apologize. There’s no need to,” he smiled, watching Stiles sit up and stare at him. “I assumed the confession was towards the fact that I mentioned Underworld or Van Hellsing, not towards me in general. And I don’t think you’re an idiot, I’m actually quite fascinated. I find you as well as your babbling appealing and charming,” he hadn't meant to go that far with how he described the boy and his constant chatting. Just a simple, nice word would have sufficed.

“Appealing, charming, and you think I’m fascinating... wow, three compliments in the span of a few seconds. That’s a record. So, what exactly do you want?” he questioned with narrowed eyes, though anyone could tell that he was joking.

“I don’t want anything, Stiles,” he scoffed. “Though I would like to converse with you again. I don’t laugh that often,”

“So, you’re saying that it takes a lot to make you lau- wait! You want to hang with me again? Wow, for real? Like ‘you’ want to hang out with ‘me’?” he seemed overly excited and surprised as he appeared to mull the information over and over in his mind.

“I would very much like that, yes,”

“Well, consider yourself a friend!” he exclaimed happily, shooting his arms up into the air for dramatic effect.

He jerked in surprise once his phone began vibrating, shaking in his pocket repeatedly.

“Ah hang on,” he stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small device and rose a brow at the ID. “Kira?” he answered with a slightly off smile.

“It’s Scott, where are you? I didn't think it would take over three hours for you to do a job for your dad,” Scott, the young werewolf friend of Stiles.

“Three hours? Wow, time flies,” he replied with a slightly astonished grin.

“Dude, don’t mess around! Peter said there’s a vampire running around. He met him yesterday, apparently he’s an Original, a really dangerous, old vampire,” The man known as 'Peter', had chatted with a Vampire, obviously it had been Kol. He inwardly smirked at that. It seemed that the wolf he had encountered the day before was, in fact, a friend of the teen.

“And you’re trusting Peter why?” he sounded mildly incredulous. Well, ‘friend’ seemed slightly... too familiar, maybe acquainted. “Why would you trust that creeper? He could be lying,” or maybe not. He seemed to hate the man in question. “Look, dude I gotta go, I’m with a friend. I’ll be there in a few,” before anything else was said he hung up.

“Sorry about that,” the boy sighed, sliding his device into his pocket again.

“Is everything alright?” he questioned in fake concern, though he was slightly curious if the call gave in a negative feeling.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Listen, I need to get going, but you want to meet up at school tomorrow? I saw you talk to Coach. If you’re joining the team I could show you the locker-room,” he offered, smiling lightly at him.

“I’d appreciate that, thank you. And I would like to hang out with you again,”

\--------------------

“Dude, what took you so long?” Scott called when Stiles walked into his room. He had missed the meeting and Scott texted him when he was driving to meet him at his place.

“I was hanging with Kol and forgot about the time. He’s a pretty awesome guy,” he explained with a grin, dropping his weight onto the bed where Scott was sitting at the head of it.

“Kol? The new kid? Why’re you hanging with him?”

“Dad asked me to get Kol to help get a few things from the station and once we dropped the things off Miss Davis practically insisted on giving me tea, which Kol found funny and I graciously accepted after a mouthful of ‘no it’s okay, I got to go’s, and after a few minutes we left, got take out, went back to his place and we just went up stairs to eat and talked. Dude, he’s way into Marvel and he’s watched Van-Hellsing and Underworld... and then I totally embarrassed myself by saying ‘I love you’... though he seemed pretty okay with it,” Stiles contemplated for a few seconds.

“He understood why I said it, since it’s Van-Hellsing, Hugh Jackman was a god in that movie. How come you guys don’t turn into those types of werewolves? Ya’know the huge, awesome, furry wolves that stand on hinged legs and end up naked when you turn back?”

“I don’t know... maybe it’s unrealistic to normal werewolves,” Scott suggested.

“Says the actual REAL werewolf,”

\--------------------

Kol paused his pen on his homework paper, furrowing his brow as he scented the air. He found the smell familiar in a way, he faintly recognized it. But the image of that person that came to mind was instantly burned since he remembered hearing that the man had died... though hearing and seeing were two different things entirely.

Using his speed he shifted and jumped through his window, landing at the side of the house in the darkness. The scent was stronger.

“I would never have thought I’d see you again, Kol Mikaelson,” he turned, his eyes landing on the very familiar face of an old friend.

“Alan, it’s good to see you again, my friend,” he gave a mix between a smile and a smirk.

“What’re you doing here, Kol? I hope you don’t plan on killing anyone,” his voice had stayed calm, collected and very form.

“I don’t. For your information, I’m in hiding from my siblings,” he stepped out of the darkness, seeing Deaton walk closer.

“Why?”

“I’d rather not speak of it. Though I would like to know why there are so many supernatural creatures in this town. It had mildly surprised me,” a complete smirk was firm on his lips.

“I can’t tell you why, seeing as I don’t have that information. You’re not going to harm them,” it hadn't a question or a statement, but a solid order, as if Kol would listen, though he hadn’t wanted or tried.

“I don’t plan on, my friend. I’m only hiding,”

“Then why was Stiles with you, you already know that he’s a part of the Werewolf pack,” he tone sounded quite accusing, as if he hadn't been happy.

“Is it so hard to believe that I want a friend while I’m here?”

“Yes, you’re as conniving and sly as your mother,” Kol's demeanor darkened at the sentence.

“Don’t compare me with that witch, I am nothing like that woman,” he snarled. Deaton hadn't been scared at all, he had just stood there, staring.

“You say you’re here to hide? You do realize that where ever you are your brothers and sister will follow, bringing destruction and pain with them,” again, it hadn't been a question. Kol gradually calmed himself, listening to the man.” They find you easily because there is a bond between the four of you that all of you subconsciously follow. I can help you,”

“A bond?” he furrowed his brows.

“Yes. Imagine you and your siblings surrounding a sphere that’s connected to the four of you. Once one of you leaves that sphere the rest of them will follow,” he explained rather complicatedly.

“And you can help?” he questioned, walking closer to the man.

“I can. It will hide your attachment to the bond and your siblings won’t be able to find you. I assume your mother added that to the spell she used to turn you into Vampires,”

Kol really had no idea what the man was planning, but everything that he had done for Kol had always worked. Perhaps he’d be able to rid himself of his brothers and sister for the last time, and not by means of killing either.

“Alright, I trust you, Alan. When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapter woop! woop!
> 
> If anyone has an idea they'd like to put forward, please do. I want this to be a sort of normal meet, date, kiss, etc fic but with Vampire-ness on Kol's part.
> 
> A Lacrosse ball for any comment, but bag-full for an idea!!!


	6. A mild Blossoming

Kol stared at his ceiling, his mind mulling over the information his old friend had gave him. A bond... a bond that held him and siblings close and together. Deaton explained in complicated detail that he’d be able to help him by hiding his presence from the connection. It would take a while, maybe four days to a week and he felt relaxed and pleased knowing it wouldn’t take any longer. He had no idea if his brothers and sister were already searching for him, and if they were, he assumed it would take them at least over a week to find him.

He’d visit the man after his day of school tomorrow, to make sure that he had kept his end of their deal, well... yes a deal, it hadn’t been said, but it had been implied. He wouldn’t cause any trouble in exchange for... whatever the man was going to use to hide his presence from the bond. 

Nearly thirty years and it seemed like the man hadn’t changed at all. Still very cryptic, and very untrusting of certain creatures and people. He remembered ‘accidently’ saving the man even though he had no idea he was there at that time. Kol had killed a creature that had incredible power, it’s said that whoever drank its blood gained that power, obviously it had been complete tripe and he unknowingly saved a person that had been attacked by it. Deaton had been young then, but nothing seems to have changed. He hadn’t trusted him when he had saved his arse and he still didn’t. Though he should be grateful that the man seemed to want to help him, even if it was for the safety of his town from his siblings.

Kol turned over onto his side, pulling his bed sheet higher up his torso and resting his arm over his waist on the outside. He felt a little emotionally tired from his day. He had surprised himself when he had realized that he had laughed, genuinely laughed and smiled. It stunned him more when he figured out that most of it had been caused by Stiles. He really enjoyed his time with the boy, and he felt displeased when he had left, feeling slightly... lonely? He hadn’t felt like that in quite a while.

He huffed, his brows furrowing as he tried to rid himself of the thoughts and began shifting to find a comfortable position. The feelings had really unnerved him and he found himself unable to peacefully fall asleep. He had tried for what felt like hours, and he had occasionally turned to his digital clock every now and again. The last time he had turned over to it, it had the numbers 3:34 written in large, red, block writing.

He shot up from his mattress, sitting straight and began looking around his room. If he wouldn’t be able to sleep he may as well find something to pass his free time. He glanced to his clock, 4:07. He had around five hours to spare and he really had nothing in his room that would pass time. He had continued his homework as soon as he returned to his quarters after his chat with Deaton. He had already set his bag and an extra bag for his kit for his Lacrosse try-out.

Again, he couldn’t cause trouble, meaning he couldn’t just leave his acquired house to have fun. As well as he had a feeling that the wolf he had met before had been patrolling the town, trying to find out where he resided, and he knew that even if he hid his scent the man would be able to track him by sound, considering that no one really walked or ran the streets at four in the morning. It would seem off to them, also Vampires were creatures of the night and quite a few werewolves had no idea about the day rings. Maybe these wolves didn’t, meaning they wouldn’t be able to tell if he were a vampire by the sun and moon. 

He lightly shook his head and stood from his bed, clad in nothing but a pair of black and navy checker bed trousers. He made his way over to his door, down the hall and down the stairs to the living room, hoping to find something that would occupy him for at least an hour to three hours. He knew that the couple had a room completely filled with books upon books of every category. He enjoyed history, but he had lived through most of it, so it did become quite tidies and repetitive to read what he had been through.  
Niklaus had been the artist of the family, so he hadn’t really been interested in drawing when he could have just watched his brother. 

Music... he hadn’t been a fan until he had listened to artist from 1960 and on. He’d been quite a fan of rock. Alice Copper, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Survivor, Kansas, Duran Duran, Steve Vai, Guns and Roses, Metallica, ACDC, Lordi, Def Leopard, WhiteSnake, etc. And then he had heard the punk rock, Blink 182, Sum 41, Green day, Offspring, ShineDown, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, Nickelback, Foo Fighters and more. He enjoyed a few pop songs and bands, but not many.  
He could play a few instruments aswell, Guitar, Violin, Piano, Bass, and Drums. He hadn’t tried singing though.

He casually strode into the room filled with books, gradually skimming through titles and finding most of them recognizable. He had stopped on a small but very thick book by Terry Pratchett, reaching out a hand and pulling it from its place on the shelf. He had read many of the man’s work and enjoyed most of them, finding them thrilling to read. HogFather had been his best in Kol’s opinion.

He looked up from the book, finding more of them by the same man. Reaching out, he grabbed a few of them, piling them on top of the first one he had and turned to leave the room, switching the light off before closing the door and returning to his room. The handful that he had would keep him occupied for more than the five hours he had to waste.

\-------------------- Wednesday

“Stiles!” the sudden yell had him flailing from his bed, his legs tangling in his blanket and making him land face first on his surprisingly comfortable carpet.

“Ahhhh that hurt...” he groaned to himself.

“Good, you’re awake. You’re going to be late if you don’t get your ass in gear,” he turned his head, painfully craning it to see his dad standing there with a very amused grin.

“You deserve a medal for ‘most evilest and unfair dad in the world’!” he pushed himself from the floor, dragging his lower half from the bed and moving to stand up.

“Says the kid who lied about not eating the entire house’ bacon last night?” his father retorted evenly. Stiles stopped and turned to the Sherriff.

“To be fair, you shouldn’t be eating bacon anyway. Too greasy and bad for your health,” he pointed out lamely.

“And your health,” John stated with ease, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I’ll have a salad in school, speaking of which, wasn’t it you who said I was going to be late?” he evaded quickly, trying to get out of the conversation or at least get his dad to forget about it.

“Hurry your ass up,” he finished, turning and leaving the doorway to go downstairs to do his own thing. 

Stiles sighed and started to get ready, grabbing a pile of clothes from his cupboard and tossing them onto his bed before leaving for a shower.

\--------------------

“Kol honey! Breakfast’s ready!” his grandmother called from the base of the stairs, her tone sounding rushed and frantic. Kol had been ready for over half an hour, sitting at his bed and reading through one of the last books he had last night. He found that after a few hours of reading he got bored and decided to shower, clean himself up and get dressed, returning to another book once he finished. Which happened to be HogFather... again. He really did enjoy the book.

He stood from lounging on his bed, placing a bookmark in between the pages he’d been on and dropped it at the head of his bed. He strode over to his bags, throwing one over his shoulder and carrying the other loosely in his hand, making his way from his room, closing the door behind him, to the living room down stairs.

“Enjoy your breakfast, dear,” she said before leaving the house, the door nearly slamming shut behind her. Kol stared at the door for a second, a brow gradually rising.

“And where is she off to in such a hurry...” he queried more to himself than to his grandfather, who seemed as if he hadn’t even moved from his chair to bed the night before.

“A friend of hers just called from the hospital,” he heard him answer his rhetorical question. Kol dropped his bags in front of the door, making his way towards the kitchen area to quickly eat his breakfast.

\--------------------

“Say it,” Stiles sang quietly in a very high-pitched tone. Scott told him everything that he’d missed at the meeting... and obvious Stiles wasn't going to let the whole Vampires aren't real thing go. Vampires are real, there’s one in town, he’s dangerous, an Original. Oh don’t get him started on the ‘Original’ part. He was going to do SOOOOOO much research when he got back home. Originals, the very first vampires, centuries old. That was like porn for Supernatural history buffs. He wouldn’t have considered himself one, but damn, his mind was rolling with all the ideas, images and history he’d be going through. He may as well make his own beastiary with all the information he’s had over the last year.

First Werewolves, then Kanimas, then Durak, Alphas, the Nogitsune and now one of the very first Vampires. Seriously, he felt like a guy from the books Supernatural. Hell, maybe the Winchesters were real. 

“I’m not saying it,” his best friend replied with a sigh of exhaustion. He’d get it out of him. He sooo wanted him to own up.

“Admit it,”

“No,”

“Say it,”

“No,”

“I’ll keep bugging you until you admit it,” Stiles grinned.

“You’ll keep bugging me about it even if I did admit it,” Scott stated with a breathy chuckle, stopping at Stiles’ locker so he could get the things he needed for the day.

“Yeah, I would. You should really listen to me more. Don’t you notice the pattern?” Stiles asked, turning to look at him with a crooked smile.

“What pattern?” the wolf raised a brow, clearly not seeing what he meant.

“Dude, I figured out all the werewolf stuff before Derek jumped in, I figured out the most about the Kanima-,”

“But Derek knew what it was-,”

“No interrupting Stiles! He knew what it was called after I described it. Anyway, Me, I figured out what it was. I also figured out that Jennifer was the bad guy, as well as the Alphas. We skip the Nogitsune because... reasons I don’t want to talk about, and most probably, I’ll get home tonight and Derek will be in my room, lurking in the darkness ready to scare the shit out of me and order me to do research on an Original Vampire-,” Stiles let out a very manly yelp as he felt a hand drop on his shoulder from behind.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you, Stiles... much, at least,” he stared at the boy, his eyes wide and his heart rate was so fast he felt like it was going to burst from his ribcage. 

“Kol! Dude, don’t do that! You ‘trying’ to give me a heart attack?” he yell/whispered.

“My apologies, and no,” it looked to Stiles like he was trying not to laugh. 

\--------------------

“You scared the ever loving hell outta me!” the boy heaved in air, leaning sluggishly against the lockers. Kol couldn’t have resisted, he found it would’ve been a shame to waste the opportunity. The boy had been chatting and he knew his friend had seen him coming up behind him, though, it was odd that he hadn’t said anything or warned him.

“I couldn’t resist. You had your back turned and you weren’t paying attention. You practically asked for it, friend,” he smiled charmingly, seeming almost innocent. He had heard, what he assumed was, most of the conversation, from ‘the pattern’ to ‘an Original’ though he was more interested in the part that Stiles had skipped. A Nogitsune, a dark Kitsune, one that fed off of the negatives, sorrow, chaos, every dark emotion. Had they really fought one, it was a surprise they were still alive.

“You’re evil!” Stiles squeaked, his hidden smile not fooling him at all. Kol chuckled at the words.

“That is considerably different to the confession you gave me last night,” he teased, seeing his eyes widen and a faint fluster appear on his skin. It didn’t help that his friend had scoffed and seemed to try and hold as much laughter in as possible. Speaking of which, it mildly surprised him that at such a close proximity that the wolf hadn’t given any indication that he knew what Kol was. The boy was lacking considerable sense, and not the average brain sense, but wolf sense. 

Maybe he was having the effects of the nearing full moon, his wolf’s mind may have been acting out of sorts, not concentrating on the threat in front of him, but instead chose to focus on his pack and the moon.

“Why are ‘you’ laughing?!” he pulled himself from his thoughts, see the boys friend laughing against the lockers.

“I thought...Hahaha I thought you were joking about that,” he managed to say through a slightly breathless chuckle.

“Nope, not joking. Totally said it, and it looks like you’re not going to let it go,” he turned to face Kol, his arms crossed and staring up at him with a poorly masked smile.

“I don’t plan on any time soon. It’s not every day a boy confesses to me like you did,” he smirked, noticing the blush slowly return, which only deepened it. He loved the control he had over the situation.

“Says the guy that said I’m appealing, charming and fascinating. You sure you don’t have a crush on me?” and the tables were turned, though Kol had enough control as to not blush, squeal or make a fool of himself.

“What? You said you ‘loved’ him and he said all that back?! Why not get married already,” Stiles’ friend chirped in, an incredulous grin plastered to his face. “Hey, you can ask Kol instead of Danny now,” that peeked his interest.

“Ask me what?” he questioned, turning to the wolf.

“He asks me and Danny if he’s attractive to ga-,”

“NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!” the boy jumped back into the conversation, catching a few odd glances from students in the hallway. He could easily figure the rest of the sentence out, but he had the urge to push the boy, to have him in his palms.

“You can ask me, my friend. Attractive to who?” he tilted his body, leaning against the lockers. Stiles had turned to him, an inch or two shorter making him look up at the vampire.

“... We’re not talking about this,” the boy smirked. He could see the interest in his eyes, the ‘want’, not for him, but for something else, for answers. Answers to what, he hadn’t a clue. Probably the question that the boys friend had said before being cut off. 

He was almost sure that Stiles had been seeing the same in his eyes, the ‘want’ for answers and slight crave for the question to be asked.

“Oh god, get a room,” that seemed to snap the two from their staring match, both turning to stare at the wolf.

“Like you can talk. You sucked face with Kira so hard when we got here I’m surprised she still has a face!” Stiles retorted swiftly, making Kol release a short laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop!!! Chapter 6
> 
> There 'were' so many mistakes -_-


	7. Trouble In Paradice

The day had passed quickly, his thoughts focused on the bond Deaton had explained to him and Stiles who had offered during break that he’d take him to the locker-room. The boy had taken his kit-bag from him and placed in the locker next to his. He guessed he and Stiles were now ‘locker-buddies’.

By the end of the day he was sitting on the bench at the side of the lacrosse field, waiting for the team to appear. His class had been let out ten minutes earlier than usual and he had nothing to do, so he had changed into his kit, which consisted of Black tracksuit bottoms with red and white stripes leading up on the sides and an almost skin-tight, light grey, long sleeved shirt, with the arms folded to his elbows.

He found the temperature and weather pleasant, cool. It hadn’t been cold at all, but it wasn’t too warm either. The sky had only a few clouds and the sun wasn’t strong enough to burn or tan his skin, even though he couldn’t actually tan.

“Kol! Hey, you’re out here early, couldn’t wait or something?” he smirked at the distinctive voice, turning his head to see Stiles walking towards him, the rest of the group jogging and tumbling onto the field. 

“French ended earlier than expected and I had ten minutes to spare,” he explained charmingly, standing from the bench to greet the human. He had been about to continue when he saw Stiles’ look passed his shoulder, making him turn to see what he’d been staring at. 

The coach slapped a hand on to his shoulder and grinned.

“Alright, Mikaelson. Pads on, short stick, ass on the field,” he ordered, shoving a bunch of large pads, a helmet and lacrosse sticks into his hands. He raised his brows as the man sauntered off and then turned to the boy, who seemed to have trouble holding in a few chuckles.

“Need some help?” there was a slight strain in his words, making it seem like he could just barely hold them in. The boy reached for a few of the pads, helping the vampire put them on.

“The last time I played this game, I was nothing more than child and I don’t remember ever using... these,” he gestured to the padding, carefully placing them on the bench. “They are new to me,” he wasn’t lying. He never wore pads, none of his siblings did either. He hadn’t played the game since and never took notice of it after his father attacked Klaus during a game. It had been a ‘VERY’ long time since he had last participated in Lacrosse.

“Seriously? Lacrosse has used pads for years now. When did you last play it? The Middle ages?!” the boy joked and it took most of Kol’s control to not tense or twitch at the comment. If he hadn’t known better he’d say the boy was on to him, knew who he was and was playing with him. The guess was dead on accurate. The late middle ages to be specific. 

“I haven’t played in a very long time, my friend. And we never used pads, since it was only me and my siblings, occasionally my father had joined,” he felt considerably odd telling a stranger about his family, especially Stiles, but he felt a slight comfort in telling him such a simple, minor thing.

“You must’ve been pretty close,” it seemed like a statement and Kol could hear the slight dullness of it. He knew that Stiles had no siblings, though his ‘grandmother’ had said the McCall boy had been like a brother to him, but not by blood. Stiles was an only child, and hearing Kol speak of sibling(s), plural, must’ve put him down, somewhat.

“As children, yes. But as we grew up I... we drifted apart, me from them,” he could feel anger growing inside of him and he was revealing too much. He knew that, but he couldn’t seem to find his will to stop. “I’m practically the black sheep of the family. The more rebellious, the one that found trouble and caused it,” he began gritting his teeth, trying to calm himself. He knew it was showing through his words, each one nearly completely bathing in hate. He stopped himself, silently sighing inwards. If he said more he might have blew his proverbial cover.

“I apologize, I shouldn’t have said any of that... thank you for helping me with the pads,” he finished, holding a hopefully convincing smile on his lips.

“N-no problem,” Stiles returned the smile. Kol could tell easily that his was also fake. He gave a nod and reached for his helmet and stick, turning a leaving the boy on the bench.

\--------------------

That scared him. He could feel the little bit of anxiety and fear running through his bones. He had practically felt the loathing in his words when he was talking about his family. At first he sounded fine, the little sentence about playing Lacrosse as kids and with his father, and the words, ‘We drifted apart, me from them’. The words sounded dark and unforgiving, like he blamed them.

How could someone be happy and charming and all of a sudden seem so dark, loathing and hateful? Was Kol bipolar? No... He only changed when he was talking about his family. That was the first time Stiles saw that side of him. Speaking about his family was like a trigger to him.

At least he knew that now so he wouldn’t have to see Kol’s darker side again. Family was a taboo conversation and Stiles wasn’t touching it.

\----------

Kol was on the team, coach pretty much yelled it in glee when the guy scored a bunch of times without a sweat. He was just as good in the goal, catching every ball that went his way. It was almost like watching Scott, but with more grace and flexibility. Kol was leaner, slightly thinner, but was most definitely better and that sort of made him think. 

Scott was good because he was a werewolf, even if the wolf kept saying that he barely used his supernatural advantages, he still used them. Meaning he used his senses, speed and power to be awesome at Lacrosse... So how was Kol better?

He couldn’t have been the vampire that the pack was worried about, even if it did explain the amazing skills and talent on the field and the personality change earlier. But one, Kol was walking around in daylight and wasn’t singing or on fire. Two, Stiles still had his throat intact and didn’t have any puncture holes. Three, he was pretty sure Vampires had to feed daily and he hasn’t seen Kol drink from anyone like it was a normal meal. He didn’t know anything about an Original, since he hadn’t done research yet, but he was sure that Originals still had the same weaknesses as a normal vamp. 

He really had to do some research.

\-------------------- 

“Alan,” he called as he entered through the back of the Animal Clinic. The man had been standing over an unconscious feline, threading his fingers through its fur when he had found him, his expression calm and collected. The creature was still alive, only seeming to have just finished having surgery. 

“Mikaelson,” the dark man greeted, not turning to him even as he spoke. “Ye have little faith,” he humourlessly teased. “I assure you that I don’t want your siblings here just as much as you, so I will begin as soon as possible. You didn’t seem to trust that I would follow through for you,”

Kol smirked, a slight sigh of relief leaving his lips. “Trust isn’t something I give easily nowadays. I apologize,” he stated, not seeming sorry at all.

“And why is that?” the man finally turned to him, but he had wished he hadn’t. The expression he was sure he was giving was vulnerability and he felt too open, too revealed. He knew that Deaton could see why. His trust had been broken many a-time by his friends, by his siblings, by his mother. He barely had any trust to give. 

He hadn’t replied, but he could see the understanding gaze the vet gave him.

“Would you like some advice?” Kol stared at him, his eyes solidly focused once again. “Engage the Werewolves, show them you mean no harm,” he blinked and raised his brows at the sudden change of topic, almost laughing when he registered the words.

“They would sooner run me out of town if I introduced myself, one of them made that perfectly clear,” he recalled the old werewolf from before.

“I can say that they won’t trust you or welcome you as a comrade, but they will let you stay if you don’t plan on causing trouble,”

“I very much doubt that, Alan,” he sighed, crossing his arms and casually walking around to the other side of the surgery table.

“Yee have little faith,” he repeated.

Kol began meandering around the operating room, glancing at whatever he could. He felt calmer than before, his mind emptied of his siblings, his parents, his day... until he recalled his brief moment with Stiles where he had almost...

“I had almost blew my cover today,” he mentioned quietly, a slight crack at the end of the sentence. He could feel the eyes on him instantly, profoundly disapproving, yet slightly curious. “I had joined the Lacrosse team today. Just before practice had started I was conversing with Stiles. The conversation went from my curiosity of the lacrosse pads to speaking of my siblings. I knew that if I revealed too much that he would know who I am, but I continued, saying that I had drifted from them. My hate was poured into each word and I’m sure he could hear it. I sensed the shudder that ran through his spine and I found the point where I should’ve stopped and I did,” he finished, staring up at the x-rays that clung to the light board.

“Was it intentional?” the man’s voice was firm and had a dark tone, as if he was very unhappy with his actions. Obviously he would be. Kol knew that. He paused for a moment, slowly sliding into deep thought. Had it been intentional? He knew how the conversation would have gone, even before mentioning them. His demeanour would darkened, his voice would be filled with hatred, the emotion leaking from each letter, if he had carried on with his conversation earlier with the human he was sure his eyes would have changed, the veins showing themselves, the colours of his eyes would turn black, his fangs would have elongated... it would have seemed like a very realistic horror movie... but no...It hadn’t been intentional.

In fact, he wouldn’t have started speaking of his family, he was never that open unless he knew the person would be dead later on that evening, unable to speak of the discussion to another, and yet, he had explained more than he usually would to a stranger. Stiles was just that, a stranger. He’d been in the town all of three days, two of which he practically spied on the boy, and the one day, his first day in the town, he hadn’t even known that the human existed. One day, only one day and felt like he knew the boy, knew him well enough to trust him.

“No, it wasn’t,” he answered after a very long moment. “I don’t know what came over me,” he added quietly, almost as silent as a whisper. It depressed him, upset him. He felt a small spot of hatred grow, hating himself because of the lack of control he had when he was around the boy. Why only him? Why only Stiles? He had control the rest of the time... it was just the boy.

He gradually turned from the x-rays, now facing the man that just stared at him with raised brows and an unreadable expression. How he hated that look. He’d never been able to figure it out and it was the same thirty years later.

“Return to your compelled grandparents, Kol. I’ll inform you when I’m ready,” the dark skinned man finished, returning his gaze to the still unconscious cat and not adding or mentioning anything else.

Kol watched him for a mere few seconds before heading towards the backdoor, leaving through it without a sound and then used his vampiric speed to run back to his acquired family.

\--------------------

Stiles was still pondering over the weird moment he had with Kol before practice, while in the loft, not taking any notice in the yelling and screaming that filled the massive room. The yelling mostly from Malia and Scott. The two practically grew to hate each other recently. He didn’t know how it started or about what and frankly, he didn’t want to get involved. He liked his limbs, he liked his entrails and he definitely liked his head and... the other parts, lower, to be specific, he liked his crotch in one piece and knowing Malia. If he got involved and took Scott’s side like a best friend would, she would probably try to rip a very much loved part off- bad images! Bad images! Forget the images! Get rid of the images! Burn the images!

He mentally shook them away, trying to get back onto the topic he had been on, the brief moment where Kol had shown a darker side of himself. It almost interested him that someone could swap emotions so quickly like Kol did in those short seconds, and then he was back to his normal self straight after, striding off onto the field to play Lacrosse.

“What’re you thinking about?” it took him a few seconds to register he was being talked to by Kira and his brain-to-mouth filter decided to stop the minute he decided to answer.

“Kol,” was his reply. It took him a few seconds more to realize why the Kitsune was staring at him like a fish... his answer. “Oh god, not like that, definitely not like that, even though there’s nothing wrong with liking that, I don’t like that, not the gay part, I’m okay with it, ya’know, cause Danny’s gay and everything, but I haven’t got that experience, so I can’t say for sure I won’t like it, but... I’m not judgemental,” he stopped, trying to collect the pride he just lost. He had completely embarrassed himself and babbled on when he should’ve just shut up...

‘I find you as well as your babbling charming and appealing,’

‘Shut up brain,’ he retorted inwardly. He remembered that moment very vividly. He remembered embarrassing himself that time too, blurting out ‘I love you’ to some guy he just met, and over something as simple as legendary supernatural movies. 

“I’m just gonna go home, see you tomorrow,” he smiled and pushed himself up from the sofa, grabbing his red hoodie before he leaved and ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the group. A quiet drive would calm him down and clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charper 7!! Woop woop!! 
> 
> I'm surprised and pleased with all the awesome feedback I've had for this story. Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments I'm really driven to keep this going and it's thanks to all of you that it's still continuing!! THANK YOU GUYS!!!


	8. Lurking, Lurking Everywhere

Stiles grabbed his bag from the back seat and jumped out of his jeep, nearly tripping on the way. He flailed to a stand and closed the door behind him, locking it before making his way up and into the house. His dad wouldn’t be home since he had the late shift on Wednesday nights, or most nights to be fair. Stiles never really saw his dad before he gets to bed, only in the mornings and sometimes after school to drop off his rabbit meals.

He dropped his keys in the bowl on the desk to his left, sighing lightly through his nose before leaving the hall to make his way up the stairs to his room. As soon as he pushed his door open he threw his bag into the corner, ignoring the dull, but slightly loud thud it made when it hit the wall and then dropped to his carpet. 

He needed to research. He didn’t really know what he would find, but it just intensified his interest. Before the arguing Malia and Scott got caught up in, Peter had mentioned a few things he knew about Originals, Derek even added a few minor things, even agreeing with Peter when he fancied.

But, back to research. He needed to find out as much as possible. The creeper Hale, Stiles named Peter, said that they the Originals were the most powerful supernatural creatures that ever walked the earth, killing whoever and whatever got in their way. They were over a thousand years old, which they learned recently from Peter’s picnic with one. Their taste for blood was insatiable, which was a normal thing for vamps in Stiles’ opinion. One thing he found odd, but very helpful, was that they couldn’t enter a house without permission unless it belonged to the community. 

He found it beneficial because if one decided to come after him or his dad, they’d have to be invited in first. They couldn’t just walk in and have a free meal. He could test it if the Original wants to nom on Stilinski blood.

He had no idea where he could get it from, but Vervain worked on them like Wolfsbane worked on Werewolves. It slowed them down, like it was poison to them. It slowed their ‘everything’ down. He’d have to learn about the plant and ask Deaton some questions, which he undoubtedly had the answers to. 

According to Peter, the Originals were once human, turned into the creatures by who knows who for whatever reason. Derek added that a witch was the most probable cause because “Nothing else had that much power to turn humans into the blood-thirsty killing machines that the Originals were and still are,” he quoted.

\--------------------

Kol had been more than half way to his home when he caught the strong, familiar scent and he instantly trashed the idea of going home. His mind pushed him to follow the smell, taking to him to an unfamiliar area in town. The scent was unmistakeable so he had concluded that the house belonged to the Stilinski family, or what was left of it. He’d only ever heard or spoke to Stiles and his father, and considering his mother wasn’t with them anymore, he was sure that those were the only two left.

He was curious as to what the boy had been doing when he arrived. It seemed that there was only one light in the building on and it was at the back and on the second floor. He knew that the Sherriff hadn’t been home, he would have seen a cruiser in the driveway, not just the old jeep. So he had assumed that Stiles was the only one there.

He made his way to the back yard and silently leaped up onto the ledge just out of view from the inside. He easily got comfortable and peeked in through the window, seeing the boy leaning forward on his chair with his eyes transfixed on the screen of his computer. 

He watched him, heard him, and inhaled his strong scent. He could smell the wolves on him, the pack that he ran with. That bloke, ‘Peter’ was one of them, but it was fainter than the rest, like he hadn’t been near the boy. 

It slightly irked him that the strongest scent on him was the fox and a stranger he had yet to meet. The scent was strong, but not direct, like he had only been in the wolf’s vicinity, in the creature’s domain, or cave, most likely its home, with the rest of the group. The fox’s scent was direct, as if he had been close to her. 

Kol felt a slight envious spark light inside of him, making him feel the urge to warn others off from the boy. He had an idea of why and he hated himself for it.

He recalled the party where Rebekah had invited the boy named Matt, having conjured a plan to kill him and she had backed out.  
‘Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness,’ he remembered commenting, her reply being that she invited him so he and his sister could kill him. She had backed out because her feelings took hold of her. His commented had seemed to be more real than he had wanted and that she had a strong desire for the boy. 

He had instantly felt the comment come back to bite him.

He sighed irritatedly and moved from the window, silently dropping back onto the roof and intertwining his fingers behind his head, one leg bent. He stared up into the sky, not star gazing like some cliché romantic in a romance movie where the boy constantly thinks of love and typically tries to get the others attention. Though he knew that he was doing part of what he thought. 

He was partly thinking of Stiles in that sense, though only after he had realized it not even ten minutes ago, and he had gotten the boys attention beforehand, but not for that of love. He had first gained his focus because he had needed information of ‘Peter’ which he had, even if it had only been his name and his relationship to Stiles, or lack of. Though, he could have just questioned Deaton on the members, getting very cryptic responses that he had learned to decipher after a while of pondering. 

“Wow, okay,” Kol snapped himself from his daydreaming, listening in on the happenings inside the boy’s room. He hadn’t bothered moving from his place. 

“As the first and oldest Vampires in the world, the Originals powers and abilities are the most advanced and far superior to any other species with the exception of immortals in mental strength. It is unknown if the Originals grow stronger with age like non-Originals vampires. Being the first generation Vampires, it may be possible,” he caught the shallow, long exhale leave Stiles’ lips.

He knew that basic information of them was online, created by people that have seen them or witches that knew others needed the info to stop them. The Mikaelson’s were incredibly dangerous so the knowledge had spread to whoever needed it or wanted it. Though barely anyone knew how to stop them. It was only the family that knew of the white oak stake and silver brotherhood blades.

\--------------------

‘So if they do get stronger, when he told Peter that he had ‘a thousand years on him’, he meant it. They had a thousand years of strength on us. Basically that makes them impossible to kill. Guess Peter was right to be scared of this guy,’ he furrowed his brows, thinking of what to search out. He needed to find information that would help get rid of the one in their town. He was most definitely sure that simple Vervain wouldn’t kill him, probably wouldn’t even slow him down.

“Would’ve been awesome if there was a link somewhere that led to their weaknesses,”

\--------------------

Kol huffed a silent scoff, a distasteful smile finding its way to his lips. Maybe Deaton had been right when he had given him the advice to make an encounter with the wolves. He didn’t really feel the need to be staked or hurt, especially by Stiles of all people. 

He knew that they would find the weakness eventually. But the white oak stake and the silver blades from the witch brotherhood of five were safe with his brother, though not for long if they were after him. Niklaus would do the honours when he found him.

The Mikaelson sat up from the roof, quietly shuffling to the edge of it to jump off and land in a crouch on the grassy floor. He hadn’t made a sound as he leaped over the fencing and used his speed to flash away to his house.

He’d need to speak with Deaton again. He needed information of the group before he even thought about going through with the mans advice. 

\----------

A Werewolf. He could sense the presence before even entering his house. It was strong, the scent would be practically carved into his walls and sheets and he’d have to burn them just to get the stench out.

He slowly entered, playing dumb and playing along as if he hadn’t sensed a thing.

“Kol, my boy,” the man’s’ voice boomed as he entered through his front door, closing it behind him with a quiet click. The scent hit him again, slightly more intense now that he was inside.

“Grandfather,” he greeted, sliding out of his jacket and tossing it over the back of the sofa. “You seem excited,” he pointed out, seeing the massive grin spread across his old skin. He assumed that his ‘grandmother’ was still at the hospital.

“I am indeed!” he laughed. “The Wildcats won!” he yelled in glee, the football team his ‘grandfather’ was a massive fan of had won a game.

“Well, good on them,” Kol replied simply, not being a fan of the game at all. He had more pressing matters to attend to than watching people kick a ball back and forth. “I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he finished, hearing an ‘aright lad,’ before heading up his stairs.

The scent was gradually getting stronger and he was a hundred percent sure that he would most definitely have to burn his room. He couldn’t have such a horrendous smell in his personal space.

He turned the handle of his door and pushed it open, seeing the figure leaning against the far wall as it swung wide open. The same one as before, the one that caught him in the street.

“Peter, I believe your name was,” he muttered, watching the man as he pushed from the wall.

“How’d you know my name?” he questioned, his eyes suddenly suspicious.

“A little bird told me,” he teased, a wide smile appearing on his lips. He could at the least have a little fun if the wolves intruded in his temporary home. By all means, the one standing in front of him deserved it. 

“A bird told you...” he seemed unpleased with his answer and shook his head, he was about to continue when Kol chirped in.

“Last time we met you had a look of fright of your face and I’m sure you nearly wet yourself,” he mocked with a deep cackle. “How is it that you don’t seem afraid now?”

“Because I have a proposition,” he said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“A proposition...” Kol repeated, doubtful and unconvinced by the words. “Hopefully it’s an offer I can’t refuse, or you’ll be leaving through that window head first,” he gestured to said window next to the wolf.

“I won’t tell the pack where and who you are if you tell me your intentions and what you have planned, I may even help depending on what it is,” he found the situation quite amusing. He hadn’t had anything planned, nothing. He just simply needed to lay low and out of site. Speaking of which.

“How did you find me?” he questioned, leaning against the door frame with his own arms crossed.

“I have to say, it took me a while. You’re not easy to find, I could just barely track you. And then I catch your scent near the Stilinski household, imagine my surprise when I find that you didn’t hide your smell all the way from the Animal Clinic, almost all the way to the Davis residence and to where Stiles lived. I found your hiding place pretty easy after I caught your scent collecting in one place. For an Original you’re a little stupid,” that last comment made him seethe. Stupid was not what he was. Kol hadn’t let his scent out since the first time he figured out that the town had Werewolves. He was lying. He didn’t have to hear the man’s heartbeat. He had followed him, hiding his own scent from Kol. Most probably from early that morning, before leaving for school, to where he visited Deaton and then to where he spied on Stiles.

“You’re not an Original,” that made him laugh. He couldn’t hold it back, it almost hurt. He had almost doubled over, but kept a strong hold on the door frame.

“What’s so funny?” he tried holding off his almost hysterical laughing, wheezing as he stood straight.

“You, wolf,” he insulted, pushing from the door frame and striding into the room, stopping in the centre in front of the wolf. “I had hid my scent as soon as I learned that this town had a mutt infestation. You’ve been following me all day, hiding your own scent so I wouldn’t catch you,” and by the wolf’s reaction, he had assumed right.

“Now, as for what I have planned... there is nothing. I came here on a whim of sorts and I don’t plan on doing anything. I guess you could say, I’m on vacation... and I’ll have you know, I ‘AM’ an Original!” he growled, feeling his fangs elongate and his eyes shift, the veins rising from the skin under his eyes. 

As soon as he finished the wolf left his room, in under a few seconds he disappeared and was gone, though the smell still lingered. He gradually shifted back, a grin plastered firmly in place. 

“That was fun,” he mused, walking further into his room and dropping back on the bed.

Deaton had said encounter the wolves and he was sure that the wolf would return to his pack and tell them what he had said. He knew that Stiles would hate him for that, but he’d find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Kol centric in this one, but the next is mostly Stiles...hopefully.  
> I don't want to make it 'just about Kol'. I wanted it to be double-sided, not one-sided.


	9. A Gift And A Overly Curious Peter

\----------Thursday, Lacrosse practice

Kol had no real problem as of yet. The wolf only knew where he lived and what he looked like, not who he was, or why he was there. He could always just find him and compel him to forget his appearance, though he assumed there were quite a few people that resembled him, so he really didn’t need to worry.

What had consumed his attention was Stiles. He hadn’t compelled him, nor would he. But he knew that ‘when’ the boy would find out about the power of compulsion, he’d think that Kol had used it on him, which he hadn’t. He needed Stiles to trust him, at least a little. He had a thought fluttering in his mind that the boy would hate him completely and it made him feel horrible and sick. He had come to the idea that he needed Stiles, with or without his knowledge of what Kol was, though he wanted the boy to know what he was and that he wouldn’t care in the slightest... a dream, a useless idea.

He was tempted to tell the boy ahead of the others, to let him take it in that ‘he’ was the first person Kol told. The Vet didn’t count, seeing as he knew from the beginning, from when he had accidently saved him. 

By lunch, he had a better idea than telling him and then waiting for the trust he was unlikely to receive. In History the teacher spoke of the ancient civilization that wore certain types of jewellery to show their rankings. Jewellery. A gift for the boy, dipped in Vervain or with the plant concealed inside, like the Salvatore did for Elena Gilbert. 

He’d need to speak to Deaton to obtain some of the horrid plant, but it’d be worth it if the boy still trusted him after words. It puzzled him on how needy he sounded when he thought or spoke of Stiles, though he guessed that was how Rebekah felt when she felt love for another. She’d be mocking him if she were with him. 

“Kol?” he snapped his head to the voice, slightly confused as to why McCall would be speaking with him. “You okay? You look a little spaced, man,” was he considered a friend with the boy now? Maybe it was because he was a friend of Stiles. 

“I’m fine,” an idea suddenly surfaces. The Alpha-wolf-boy was having difficulty with his senses, meaning he couldn’t tell if Kol was the Vampire. Maybe the boy would subconsciously be able to aid him. “Actually, I would like your help with something,” he started with a faked nervous tone, turning to purposely stare at Stiles.

At least the wolf knew who Kol was gesturing to, considering he raised his brow and mimed his friends’ name. The vampire nodded. “What’s up?”

“I was pondering on a gift. I’m not sure as to what he would like,” he truly felt like an idiot, he didn’t need help with finding a gift. He had an idea of what to give him. What he wanted from the wolf was information, but he was uncertain if the breed of werewolf was responsive to compulsion. If not, then he’d have a problem. He needed to test him. He’d have to give an unnoticeable order.

“A gift? Like a present? You wanna get Stiles a present?” the wolf sounded slightly stunned, both brows rose into his hairline and his eyes were wide.

“Yes. I’ve only been here for a handful of days, but...” he had no idea on how to continue and he had no idea why he had even voiced a minor explanation. He’d thought he had more control than that. But again, he was speaking of Stiles. 

“...you like him,” the boy spoke softly. Kol turned to face him, seeing a gentle, subtle smile. “I know that look, the one you give him,” had he really been that unguarded that he’d shown his thoughts of Stiles on his face? Like reading a book? He was losing his edge, he was slipping, all because of a boy.

“If I had known I was that obvious...” he trailed off for a moment, had Stiles noticed? Had the boy seen the glances and gazes he sent his way?

“Don’t worry, I think Stiles’s too oblivious to figure it out,” had he shown his thoughts again?! “So... what were you thinking of getting him?” he was pleased with the subject change.

“An accessory of sorts, a leather wristband. I had a few other ideas, but that one seemed to standout more and I’d think it would suit him better,” he answered slowly, watching as Stiles started push-ups. He’d subconsciously retorted to the coach and that had earned him more than his fair share of a workout session. The rest of the team had already left, leaving the coach watching over Stiles, and Scott and Kol sitting on the bench. They had offered to workout with them, but the coach had been against it, saying ‘Only one of the three-blind-mice deserves to be punished, get lost’. He assumed the reference was said because there were three of them, Kol, Stiles and Scott. He sighed as he watched the human boy strain passed his thirteenth push-up.

“Dude, he’d love that. How much thought did you put into it?”

“Quite a bit, if I’m honest. I’ve been thinking about it since late last night and only came up with the idea of the gift in second period,” he wasn’t unpleased that he explained himself or that he felt... at ease while speaking to him... It mildly surprised him, but he felt a slight warmth wash over him while he sat and chatted with McCall, and he felt even warmer with Stiles. He didn’t feel alone, like he had been. It felt as if he had friends, or close acquaintances. 

“Ya’know, Stiles’s gonna be hanging with his dad at the station later and I got nothing to do after practice,” Kol knew what the boy had in mind. He assumed Scott had an idea about gift shopping as soon as they parted from Stiles.

“Are you suggesting that we go shopping together like a couple of girls?” he teased, smirking playfully over Scott. “Maybe we could get our nails done and try on dresses,” he joked, receiving a cackle from the wolf which made him in-turn chuckle.

“I think a dark-green, sleek, ankle-length dress would suit you,” he retorted with a light shove.

“A red ball-grown would really bring out your eyes,” he wasn’t able to hold his laugh until the end of his sentence.

\--------------------

“What’s so funny?” he panted as he walked up to Scott and Kol. He could hear their laughing over coach’s constant yelling and it really caught his attention. Before, it looked like they were having a serious conversation and then ‘boom’ they were practically doubling over and crying from laughter, well, exaggerating a bit, but they were laughing pretty hard.

“What do you think he’d look nice in, Kol?” Stiles had to rais a brow at that. They were talking about clothes?

“I’m not quite sure... a sleek, navy, knee-high Taffeta perhaps?” he could see Kol trying to hold in his cackle, almost failing at the confused expression Stiles gave him.

“Taffeta? Is that like some kind of Jaffacake? Prefita-roll?” both his brows rose up in surprise when both of them nearly ceiled over laughing. What the hell were they on? “Right well, I’ll just let you guys die laughing here. I need a shower,” he finished, walking away from the two to head into the locker-room for a nice body cleansing shower.

“Sorry man. We were just messing about. We were giving opinions on what dress would suit us,” Scott explained, running up to his side and clapping his shoulder. He knew Kol jogged to his other side, feeling the smile. Yup, feeling it. He could ‘feel’ the smile.

“I’m tempted to ask why, but I don’t feel like being scarred anytime soon...” he chuckled, knowing he was just going to get a repeat of the fun later once he was home. He knew Scott was just going to text the hell out of him. Speaking of texts, he didn’t have Kol’s number, not yet anyway. He was a hundred percent sure that he was getting along with Scott so it wouldn’t be odd if he asked for his num-

“Hey Kol, want our numbers? Ya’know, to get in touch with us, if you want to I mean. A handful of us hang out at my place on Friday nights, you can join in if you want,” did Scott just read his mind or something? He really needed to ask him if that was a werewolf-y power.

“Yeah, you should totally hang with us. It’ll be awesome!” he jumped in, he might have been a little too excited when he said it, but it looked like it worked. Kol was smiling at him and Scott, it looked pretty genuine. 

“Sounds like fun, I would love to,”

\----------

Illegal. It should’ve been illegal. How could someone, not only have an angel face, but have a Greek-god of a body, Illegal. ‘The world hates me’, he repeated over and over in his head. Kol had been in the shower behind him so he hadn’t seen his body then, but as soon as Stiles left the shower, about five minutes after Kol, he had an eyeful of beautiful skin, rippling muscles and one hell of a look at a very chiselled arse, which unfortunately for Stiles only lasted about two seconds when Kol stepped into a pair of ‘boner exploding’ tight boxers... for a moment he thought he was going to die, until Scott silently snapped him out of it with a huge, knowing grin. He hated that look. Damn Scott’s wolfy nose. And how could the guys concentrate on his sniffer and his phone? How could he multitask like that?

\----------

By the time they were all changed and ready to leave Stiles was buzzing with pheromones. He knew he was. Every time he glanced at Kol, he had some part of his body showing, be it his legs, upper arms, chest, hips, it just didn’t matter. Every time he turned to him he’d feel a faint ‘awkward boner’ growing. He knew he was physically attracted to him, but getting a sudden boner wasn’t expected... until now anyway. 

As soon as he saw him naked he knew he was screwed. He’d never seen him without clothes, yeah, the occasional lift of the shirt and hips showing, but that never got him as interested as seeing him arse-naked in the locker room. His mouth was instantly dry and he felt like jumping back under the shower just to drink the water.

He had a faint inkling that Kol knew too. He caught a few sly glances from him, but not enough to be completely sure.

“I gotta get going, see you guys tomorrow, call you later Scott,” he called as he grabbed his bag from the bench and started jogging towards the door, nearly slamming it with how hard he closed it behind him. 

“I’ll give your number to him later,” he faintly heard after letting go of the handle... number? AH Kol’s number. How’d he forget?!

\--------------------

The aroma was carved to the insides of his nose. His scent had been so strong he was surprised he could smell anything else. It had been faint before, only small portions oozing out at a time and then as soon as he heard Stiles leave the shower it felt like a wall had hit him, the scent overflowing and drowning him. It was so intoxicating and drawing that he felt the need to hold the boy, to just embrace him and take in his smell, to nestle his mouth and nose in between the crook of his shoulder and neck.

“Dude, you okay?” he could hear the failed hidden chuckle in his tone. He knew what Kol had been thinking to deeply and he could smell the need in his own scent.

“I’m fine,” he cleared his throat, easily composing himself and turned to the wolf. “Where are we going?” he questioned, sliding the arms of his backpack over his shoulder.

“The mall. And I invited a friend to help out. I’m... not really into jewellery so I wouldn’t know exactly what to get him, but Lydia would. She’s the queen of accessories, so she’ll have a better idea,” he didn’t completely mind. It meant that he would be meeting another pack member, and he assumed she was pack because of the way he spoke of her. ‘Invited a friend’, ‘She’s the queen’, and the first name basis. He spoke of her as a close friend.

“So, ‘Lydia’ was the person you were on the phone with a while ago,” he said more to himself than Scott, who just nodded in response. 

\-------------------- Deaton

He let a sigh slip through his lips as he recognized the feelings running through his skin. It was the same electronic zaps he felt when he last saw the man, after he had entered his Clinic on the trail of his assistant, Scott McCall.  
The man was there again, standing in the waiting room with his gaze firmly focused on the vet.

“Who is he?” was his simply, to the point, question. Deaton knew he’d have to be careful with his answers, to not reveal Kol or any of his personal information. The Vampire needed to introduce himself, but he’d need time to let the wolves know that he meant no harm. If the vet accidently gave them information that could be dangerous for Kol then he’d never forgive himself. He was repaying the favour for his life being saved and spared by the Original.

“You’ll need to be more specific,” he replied calmly, his tone staying steady and controlled. He knew the wolf wouldn’t be happy with his response, he could see the man’s jaw tighten and clench, his demeanour darkening.

“I’m very aware that you know who I’m referring to,” the words came out just as calmly as Deaton’s had, but there was anger seeping through them, he could feel the lividness. “The Vampire,” he hissed.

“That’s confidential information. It’s not mine to give,” he was still calm and composed. The werewolf scared him, but he knew how to slow him down. And he could easily hide his sense of fear from wolves, so they couldn’t use it against him.

“So you 'do' know who he is, and what he is. What else do you know,” it hadn’t been a question.

“Again, it’s not my information to give. If you’d like to know you can ask him yourself. Now, if you’d be so kind,” he gestured towards the door that led out.

\-------------------- Peter

He’d gotten over the shock and fear of having an Original in his territory, now he was just angry and pissed that the Original was just a boy that was clearly making a fool of him whenever they happened to cross paths. He was practically seething with hate for him.

“You can’t hide that vampire, vet,” he finished, turning away with a snarl and nearly breaking the door off of its hinges as he slammed it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, wow. Didn't expect it to last this long.
> 
> Thank you for all of the Kudos and comments, they really keep me motivated to keep this story going, seriously, thank you.


	10. Gift Searching And Finally His Numb3r

\-------------------- Thursday after school

A Banshee, a unique supernatural human that could feel a persons death or a person who was about to die. A very powerful creature that would know if Kol was a vampire just by a glance, though it seemed the young lady, Lydia, was new at the whole shebang. So maybe she wouldn’t know unless there was a moment of skin contact. That was his reason for staying a good distance away from her, a few feet as to not make that mistake. 

He’d sensed it as soon as she had stopped in his and Scott’s vicinity, smiling and grinning and speaking to him about shopping. The Wolf had explained the situation over the phone it had seemed, considering that she instantly took him to more than a few accessory stores for men. He had to admit that the Wolf hadn’t been exaggerating when he had called her the ‘Queen of Accessories’. There had been many that Kol would assume Stiles would like and appreciate, but he was looking for a certain type. One that you could fill with Vervain. He hadn’t seen many like that, maybe one or two, but they weren’t the boys’ style. And yes, he was concerned about the fashion, that was why he felt relieved that the Banshee was there, aiding him in his search. He had explained in detail of what type he was looking for and she seemed to understand completely, taking him to one shop that she apparently knew would have what he wanted. And the store did. In fact there were two wristbands that he liked, and that he knew Stiles would like, though he only needed one. They both had the necessities Kol had been searching for, a place to hide Vervain.

He glanced between the two in their cases, intently focused on them. It surprised him that he would take so long for a trinket, but it was a trinket for Stiles, and the boy was... special... to him, in ways that he hadn’t acknowledged before. He meant something strong to Kol.

“I’d say that one’s more his style,” he snapped his eyes to the girl for a split-second. He’d completely forgot that Lydia had been there, too caught up in his thoughts to even remember where he was.

“I agree, thank you,” he muttered, reaching out and carefully taking it from its platform. 

He quickly paid for the wristband and turned to leave, only then realizing that Lydia was the only person to follow. He stopped and furrowed his brows, scanning the area.

“He’s getting a present for Kira,” he heard the Banshee voice inform.

“Would you like anything? Out of appreciation for aiding me,” he questioned with a little gratitude charmed into his words. Being grateful was never a feeling Kol had ever given or got in return, so the situation was quite new to him.

“What I ‘would like’ is Stiles to stay happy. I ‘want’ you to be the person that’ll keep him happy. If you hurt him in any way, I’ll break you,” Kol’s eyes were wider, more stricken with awe and a tinge of fear. He had expected to be lectured by someone, but he definitely hadn’t expected that. She’d give Rebekah a run for her money.

“Stylers Weekly,” the vampire stopped, staring at her.

“Pardon?” had he really been that stunned?

“Stylers Weekly, a fashion and beauty magazine by famous tailors and makeup artists, obviously,” she seemed to turn back to her original state, calm and happy with a smirk-like smile.

“Uh, alright,” he was still slightly baffled by the young woman, but he held his emotionless facade, following behind Lydia as she led the way.

\----------

“You still don’t trust me, Kol? Not even a little?” the vampire stood in the frame of the back door and stared at the man, not even making a sound and yet the man knew he was there, not really surprising. 

As soon as He’d finished shopping with Scott and Lydia he left with simple goodbyes and he with their phone numbers, Stiles’s aswell. He had the urge to give the boy the gift as soon as he could, meaning the next day at school, or while they’re collected as Scott’s. That meant that he needed the Vervain as soon as he could get it. 

“Actually, my friend, I’m here for a different reason,” he stated simply and calmly, gradually striding into the clinic’s room.

“Oh?” he seemed quite interested, even though he hadn’t looked away from the bowl of... whatever that was in front of him.

“You wouldn’t happen to have Vervain lying around, would you?” Kol knew the man had a good portion of the horrid stuff. He knew that as soon as the vet knew of Vampires he’d go off and collect whatever would kill and/or slow them down.

“And you’d want Vervain why?” he glanced over to the Original, a curious brow raised high. Kol gradually pulled his hand from his pocket and held up a small bag that the gift was held in. 

“I need a small amount of the plant to seal inside this leather wristlet-band,” he answered easily and gently grabbed the bracelet from inside and placed it on the metal table. He glanced up at the man, seeing confusion and realization written on his face at once.

“Stilinski,” it hadn’t been a question or accusation or whatever. He’d just said it as if his name was a missing piece to a puzzle. “You can’t compel him if you give this to him, filled with the plant that makes it so you can’t compel or control him,” he seemed to speak more to himself than to the Mikaelson. It was as if he were figuring out everything that had recently been on the vampires mind. “You don’t wish to control him. You want him to have a free will and mind,” he just continued and everything he’d said was correct. 

Suddenly an expression that Kol couldn’t decipher appeared on his face, staring him dead in the eye.

“You have strong feelings fo-,”

“Do you have the plant or not?!” he cut in, not wanting him to finish his sentence. His breaths were heavy and thick, making him faintly light headed. Everything the man had said was shooting through his mind like bullets and the feelings that came with them were overwhelming Kol to the point he could feel his lungs and chest tighten. 

“... I do,” and with that said, the man turned away and left the room and headed into a storage area. It gave a little time for the Mikaelson to catch his breath, easing air in and out through his mouth and nose. He needed to calm himself, to relax. He wasn’t in control if he was wound up and inwardly twitchy and emotional.

\---------------------

“Why’d you look so happy? What’s with the insane wolf-y grin?” Stiles coul easily tell when Scott was being too obvious, and that moment? His best friend on the other side of the cam? He was being ‘WAY’ too obvious. It was like he couldn’t wait for something, like he knew something was going to happen and he really wanted to tell Stiles, but couldn’t. “Spill!”

“Nope,” his grin got bigger. Yup, definitely had something to hide and was trying everything to keep it to himself.

“Spit it out!”

“Nope,”

“C’mon!”

“Nope,”

“I swear to- Scott please!” he didn’t realize he pleaded and begged until after he said it.

“I can’t, you’ll have to wait,” if his grin got any wider he’d be the perfect Joker look-a-like, ya’know, without all the makeup and killing tendencies and stuff.

“Wait for what?! What’s goin’ on?!” he SERIOUSLY wanted to know, it almost bordered on crazy how bad he wanted to know. It was only five to six hours since they last saw each other, back in the locker rooms where Scott, Kol and Stiles were changing after Coach drilled the hell out of him. What could’ve happened in that little time-space? It was something pretty awesome if it got Scott that happy and excited. 

“I seriously can’t tell you. Lydia would kill me!” he barked a laugh, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was ‘insane excited’ for whatever was going on. Crazy didn’t even come close to what he felt now. Crazy turned into ‘outrageously interested in whatever the hell was going on’!!!! 

How did Lydia know? Why did Lydia know? Why and how was she involved? Hadn’t Kol been hanging with Scott? Did he know too? Why and how did he get involved? Was he the master planner? Was Lydia? Because Scott wouldn’t have been able to come up with something so master-plan-esc without help. 

“You don’t have to give me details, just bits of vagueness would be fine!”

“Dude, I can’t. You seriously don’t know how bad I want to tell you, but I promised to keep my mouth shut. Lydia said she got Kira in on it and if I tell you I don’t get to ‘you know’ with her for at least a month,” Scott had a little pout at the thought, Stiles... well..

“I’m so sorry for your sex life, I really am. How inconsiderate of me. I can’t ask you to tell me, you won’t get to bed-wrestle if you give me a little info, oh poor you and your lonely, un-used mini-you...” he was pretty sure that Scott could taste the sarcasm dripping from his words through the computers. 

“At least I get some-,”

“Ow, that hurt. How dare you mock and use my clean, un-used and un-tainted body against me. I’ll have you know, it’s by choice-,”

“Yeah... right,” he chuckled. “Says the guy that constantly complains about being a virgin and needing sex as fast as possible,” ... Son of a... backfired, completely backfired and blew up with a massive explosion.

“...Touché,” he surrendered, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He lost the battle, but he hasn’t lost the war. He’ll get him back for that.

“All I’m saying is, you might not have to wait that long, a few days at max,” he said with a genuine smile, no grin or evil-teasing smirk, just a normal happy, caring smile. The hell was going on?

“Oh, by the way, Kol gave me his number and I said I’d give it to you. I gave him yours too,” YES! Finally. He thought he’d have to live without it. But one question arose. The hell was he going to say to him? What would he text him? Just a simply ‘Hi’? That was just lame and boring.

His eyes snapped to the screen when he heard a high-pitched beep, seeing a bunch of numbers written in the text box in the top right corner. “That his number?” he asked, pretty positive that it was.

“Yup,” Scott confirmed, smiling and leaning back in his own chair, his hands entangling behind his head. “You’re welcome,” he added when Stiles was putting the digits onto his phone.

“I don’t actually know what to text him,” he felt himself hesitating, not knowing what to do. Should he talk to him? What would he say? Would he even reply? It was pretty late...

“I dunno, tell him you got his number, let him know,” he was still hesitant. “Don’t puss out, lover-boy,” Scott mocked. Stiles heard the cackling coming from his screen and he glared playfully up at him. 

“I’m not pussing out and I ain’t a lover-boy,” he retorted with a little kiddy-sneer.

“The way you practically eye raped and ogled Kol today, I’d say otherwise. Oh and, I nearly fainted from all the pheromones leaving you back in the locker-room. Seriously, they were coming off of you in waves,” he stared at the screen, completely wide eyed and mouth agape. 

“Did... did Kol notice? Please tell me he didn’t notice... my god, he noticed, he noticed, didn’t he-,”

“Dude, calm down... yes, he noticed-,”

“Scott!”

“Stiles! Calm down, he didn’t hate it. He was seriously flattered and he seemed pretty happy about it,” huh?

Kol was flattered and he liked Stiles’s eye-raping? Wow... okay. Kol was happy that Stiles practically undressed him with his eyes, even though he was naked at the time, and he was flattered that Stiles liked him physically. Yeah, he completely loved and admired his body, it was like it was sculpted by the gods of ‘intensely gorgeous bodies’ and his face looked like angels made it. As he said before, ‘he’ should’ve been illegal. 

It was not fair to look that beautiful. 

“Dude, I can see all of the weird faces you’re making... stop it, it’s creepy,”

“Huh? What?” he felt sort of dazed and empty-headed, too much thinking about an angel with a god body.

“You-.. Never mind. Just tell him you got his number. I gotta go, see you tomorrow,” Stiles said a quick ‘cya’ before he shut his computer down completely. He stood from his chair and turned to stride over to his bed, already having changed into his bedpants and t-shirt. He put his phone on his bed table, sticking the charger into it before sitting on the edge of his bed.

He dropped back onto his mattress, feeling the springs push back against his weight and ease into a comfortable position. He was going to text Kol, he knew what to say, he just didn’t know how to word it. He would’ve thought it was easy, and it was. He was just over thinking, like he always did.

He turned over onto his side and pulled the blanket up and over him, staring at the bedside table where his phone sat, charging and the corner of his screen flashed red to say it wasn’t done.

He reached out to it and unlocked the screen, seeing the contacts list he closed it on and seeing Kol’s name. He touched the screen, making a box come up with a phone and letter image show up, giving him a choice. Obviously he’d text. He had a little bit of an idea on what to say now, but it was a bit plain

-To-Kol--  
\----Dude its Stiles. Scott got ur number 2 me.  
\----Know its pretty late, just wanted u 2 knows.

Once he’d sent the message he curled up under his blanket, staring at the phone like it would do something magical if he turned away.

\--------------------

Kol closed the clasp of the metal symbol on the wristband, hearing a strong clonk to say it was locked. His fingers felt slightly singed from his little doings with the Vervain, but he healed instantly so it didn’t bother him at all. What did, was that Deaton had informed him to stay in the clinic on Sunday, the day of the full moon. He had reluctantly agreed seeing as he didn’t really have a need to be bitten by wolves and start hallucinating and bringing up illusions that would no doubt scar him mentally.

His phone suddenly buzzed, the vibration murmuring against his lower hip and upper thigh. He reached into his trousers pocket, pulling out his cellphone to see his recently acquired number belonging to Stiles.

-From-Stiles--  
\----Dude its Stiles. Scott got ur number 2 me  
\----Know its pretty late, just wanted u 2 knows.

Kol found it slightly plain to be Stiles’s usual personality, maybe he had been tired when he sent it. He was right. It was quite late. 9:45. Where had the time gone...

-To-Stiles--  
\----I’m happy you did Stiles, I was quite bored.  
\----Today would have been much more entertaining if you had joined.

He sent the message. He wasn’t a person that would use text-speak. He felt that it would dull the minds of the newer generations. As well as he wasn’t a fan of speaking like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going!!!! XD


	11. A private Word And Warmth

His fingers still felt as if they were currently touching the Vervain, a tingling sensation slowly dulling from his fingertips as he healed. It hadn’t taken him long to place the plant inside the leather bracelet, longer than he’d thought, but not at all a waste of the hours. 

During his little project Deaton had been silent, casually taking quick glances at him every few minutes. He had no idea why, and he knew that he hadn’t done anything that would be considered ‘trouble making’. He’d even gone as far as encountering a small handful of the Werewolf’s pack. He’d met the fox at school, so he hadn’t been sure if that had counted. He’d met Scott, had even stayed with him for a full day, Lydia Martin, the Banshee of the group... Peter, who wasn’t very fond of him. He didn’t know why, Kol was completely charming and innocent. He had no excuse to be rude.

He was sure that it wouldn’t be long before he’d encounter the rest of the pack. The closer he got to Stiles, the closer he got to the pack. He only wanted the one, Stiles. He had no reason to meet the pack. He was happy as long as the boy stayed with him.

He’d received a few more texts after the first, a few curious questions, the others, just conversation continuers. For example, ‘What time do u usually go 2 bed?’ ‘What’s Scott hiding?’ ‘Hows Lyds in on it?’ ‘Have u ever tasted chocolate breakfast bars?’ It seemed that Stiles had caught wind of something that was going on, not specifically what Kol was up to. Even though he’d only known Scott a day, he was sure the wolf didn’t have a pokerface and that was how the boy figured out that something was being hidden from him.

“It’s late, you should probably go home if you’re done,” he turned to glance over his shoulder, seeing the dark man standing stiffly by his operating table. Stiffly, like he was trying too hard to seem normal. Kol wasn’t the only one hiding something.

“What is it?” he questioned quietly, turning his body, the wristlet in hand which made the tingling gradually return.

“Pardon?” the vet questioned in response, his brow raising as if he hadn’t a clue what the vampire was gesturing to.

“You seem... uneasy,” he supplied, narrowing his eyes a little. He only cared of the answer if it would be a problem to him, if it caused trouble for him. He wanted to keep his secret from everyone a little longer. Long enough to give Stiles the gift and gain more trust with him and his pack. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you,” the man sighed, turning away for a second or two before returning his gaze to the vampire. “Peter Hale, one of the wolves from Scott’s pack. He came by earlier today, while you were in school. He knows we’re acquainted. I didn’t reveal anything, but he knows that I’m very familiar with you,”

“I’m aware of him. He found out where I’ve been temporarily living and gave me a visit,” Kol replied. That was a problem. If the wolf knew where he lived and spoke to Deaton then he was tracking the vampire to an obsessive extent. It wouldn’t be long before he found out who he was, and then he’d skulk back to his pack to inform them.

“It seems you either need to tell the wolves or lay lower than you already are. I can only help you so far, Mikaelson,” 

“I know, and I appreciate you aiding me,” he was genuinely thankful, a rare thing for Kol to feel and say. “Though I’ll need you to cover for me a little longer,” the man sighed, dropping his shoulders. “Until I give this to Stilinski,” he held up the bracelet before pocketing it carefully into his jacket. “You said the pack belonged to Scott McCall, yes? He’s the Alpha?”

“Yes, though he’s a new Alpha. He hasn’t been one for very long,”

“Thank you, I’ll speak with him first,” after he gave the gift to Stiles, of course. 

Deaton hadn’t said a word as he left, leaving through the back door with his quick speed. He made it home within seconds, moving faster than he normally did. He wanted the day to be over, seeing as he had an idea buzzing in his mind.

He would have to tell the Alpha wolf eventually, so he’d speak with McCall after his night with him and his group tomorrow. He’d make sure that his pack was out of earshot, obviously. He’d have to be very clear in his explanation about him not being a threat. He’d also have to explain the plant that he put into Stiles’s gift. With the type of person Scott was, he’d trust him a little if he told and proved that he wouldn’t be able to compel his friend with the horrid substance on him.

Hopefully, all will go well. He wouldn’t be able to compel these werewolves, they were different from the ones he’s met before.

“Why’re you so late, dear?” his grandmother questioned as soon as he got through the door, her voice slightly dull and negative. The hospital trips must not have been very good for her.

“I was conversing with the local Vet. I’m going to bed. Good night,” he answered simply, making his way up to his room and ignoring the faint ‘G’night dear/lad’ he received. 

\--------------------Friday, a period before lunch

“Dude, when do you plan on giving it to him? He’s grilling me for answers. I’ve barely been able to get away without slipping up,” he was serious. So far he hasn’t been able to shake him and he was pretty sure that he was still being followed by Stiles.

As soon as he saw Kol by his locker, he practically jumped him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

“I was planning on giving the gift to him at that house party this Saturday,” he answered casually, if not a little edgily. He could’ve been wrong, his senses were all over the place as the full moon got closer each night. When he first met the guy he smelt sort of off, but he could barely smell him now. His scent was covered in everything, like everyone else walking around him. He really needed to get used to being and Alpha and train himself. Derek wasn’t helping and he definitely didn’t want Peters help. 

“The party? You mean Lizzie Elton’s 17th tomorrow?” in Scott’s opinion, the setting and time was pretty good if not a little cliché, but better sooner than later. He doubted he’d be able to keep it a secret any longer than the next few days, he’d be pretty lucky if he lasted three.

“That would be the one, my friend,” he smiled charmingly, turning back to his locker to close it. “I would also like to talk with you later, in private,” he looked completely serious now, his eyebrows knitted and the middle pointing down a little. It’s like he really needed to talk and wasn’t going to take no as an answer.

“Yeah, no problem, man. Tonight when we’re all at my place? Or...” 

“Hopefully after that, and alone, thank you,” and just like that he left, walking off a little rigidly. He could be wrong again, but he swore he smelt a little nervous with a dark, sharp edge to it. 

\----------

Scott stifled a yawn, trying everything to keep his mouth closed in his chemistry class. Stiles still kept asking questions and being persistent. He even went as far as to ask Lydia and she instantly shut his down and walked off, giving Scott a don’t-you-dare expression as she passed him.

After that Scott was the only person his hyper friend would ask. He was pretty sure that if he saw Kol today he’d launch at him, asking and asking about what happened and what was being kept from him. He was completely sure Mikaelson wouldn’t give it away. He seemed like the type to be able to hide things easily, not that he’s saying he’s keeping stuff from them it was a bad thing. The guy had his secrets, and Scott knew all too well what keeping secrets felt like. He was a werewolf, an Alpha at that. He couldn’t tell anyone normal.

What he was trying to say was, if Kol had a few big secrets, he had a right to keep them secret.

Scott’s confusing himself. He mentally shook his head and tried to concentrate, still feeling the continuous stare Stiles was giving him for most of the day.

-To-Kol—  
\----Chemistry sucks so bad. What’s ur class like?

He texted out of boredom, hiding the phone under the table and out of site.

\--------------------

Kol had been lucky that he changed his cell to vibrate before his day had begun. It vibrated through his thoughts. He easily pulled the object from his pocket without bringing any attention to himself, the teacher having her back to him. He quickly glanced down and read through the text.

The Alpha wolf had texted him, seeming bored and uninterested in his class. He smirked and released a very quiet scoff.

-To-Scott—  
\----I’m about to drop off to sleep. The lesson’s quite dull. 

He replied with ease, clicking send before looking back up to the board in front of him. He kept his phone in hand, sure that Scott would continue to text him through the rest of the period. 

\----------

He was correct. The wolf had texted him continuously through the class, sending sentence after sentence every few minutes. He replied to each one as well. He hadn’t been a fan of emoticons, but he had sent one once or twice. It seemed to urge Scott too as well, sending many of them. 

His last from the wolf had been.

-From-Scott—  
\----Meeting in the cafe. I’ll keep a seat for you. :D

He casually made his way through the doors, instantly catching sight of them and what seemed to be some of his pack members. It had instantly made him nervous, though he hid the emotion quite and scent well. Scott and Stiles were sitting across from each other, the seat next to the human was empty, courtesy of Scott McCall.

He manoeuvred through the room, smiling and nodding at the group, mostly at Stiles as he sat down. His ‘grandmother’ had made him a packet-lunch every day since he had begun school and that day was no exception. 

“You must be Kol, I’m Isaac,” the seemingly tall, curly blonde haired boy greeted, a smile firmly in place. The vampire was hiding his scent easily and was making sure he didn’t touch any of them.

“I am, and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he smiled back charmingly, briefly nodding at him.

“I’m Liam, this is Mason,” the younger looking boy gestured to his friend and smiled widely. The other boy also smiled at him.

“You already know me, and Kira,” Lydia, the Banshee, winked. The Asian girl smiled and gave a quick wave before returning to her food. There was another girl there, but she didn’t seem all that happy that he was there and next to Stiles. She was also a ‘Were’, but she wasn’t a wolf.

He just gave a quick charming smile in her direction and turned to the whole group.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” he smiled and then turned back to his food. He wasn’t going to comment of the fact that he could feel Stiles’s knee against his under the table, though he did give him a quick knowing smirk before returning to his meal. 

\--------------------

Stiles was inwardly freaking out. After a few minutes of the group talking once Kol joined them he shifted his leg, his knee bumping against the guys and he didn’t seem bothered at all. Instead, he pushed a little back against him. Their legs pressing together.  
He hadn’t believed Scott before, when he said that Kol was okay with the way he looked at him. But he was supposed he wasn’t lying or joking about it. Maybe he had a thing for Stiles and that was why he was okay with the eye-raping and little touches.

He was tempted to ask him if he wanted to go to the party ‘with’ him tomorrow, like a date or something. His nerves just needed a push.

“You’re uneasily quiet, Stiles. Something wrong?” at his name being called his head shot up from staring at his untouched food and turned to the voice, seeing Kol staring... no, no, gazing at him with a crooked smile.

“Wha? Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled back, starting to eat his food bit by bit. He paused for a second when he felt the leg touching his rubbed up against him, feeling like a sort of comforting thing. He was probably reading too much into it. He rubbed back.

“Stiles?” Scott asked, sounding a little worried.

“Guys, I’m good. Just thinking, worried that I might've failed that Econ test,” he lied, shrugging and continuing to pick at his food. He was getting better at lying to the werewolves, he’d learnt to steady his heartbeat when telling a lie. He was getting the hang of it. It just made it easier when the full moon was just around the corner, their senses were screwed around that time.

“Dude, you’ll do fine. If anyone’s going to pass it, it’ll be you, ya’know, as long as you didn’t right about a male circumcision again,” Scott said with a snort, chuckling.

“I’m tempted to ask, but...” Stiles smiled at that. He could hear the amusement in his words.

“If you want to know, you’ll be too scarred to eat your food. Story for another time,” he laughed, gently shoving his shoulder into Kol’s, only to get a gently shove back.

\--------------------

He was enjoying his time with this group. It seemed that none of them caught wind of what he was and continued on with whatever they had been doing before. The girls conversed, the one he hadn’t gotten the name of gave him glares every few minutes. Scott, he and Stiles had a few chats and the pup and his human friend spoke of Lacrosse.

He’d been happy when Stiles had shoved him. It seemed that he was getting more comfortable with him around, more so than before. It made him smile, both on the outside and inside. He was feeling warmer every time he was with the human boy, and he felt the heat grow with each passing minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 11th chapter. I'm elated that my story's lasted this long and it's still going!!!! xD


	12. A New Plan And The First Time

He had to do something about the older wolf, Peter. He was aware that the man was still lurking in the shadows and darkness, following him to an obsessive level. He was going to ruin his planning. He was going to cause trouble. He couldn’t very well tell Scott when he was being trailed and he couldn’t take care of the problem himself, not without being found by Stiles or the Alpha. 

He was currently in the humans blue jeep, heading towards the wolf’s house for their ‘game night’. Most of the wolves would be there and he knew that most would have a problem with their senses considering that they were either newly turned or a recently made Alpha, and the full moon was two days away. Their senses were their problem. However, the one wolf, Isaac. 

He wasn’t a recently created wolf, and he wasn’t a recently made Alpha. He had control. He was mildly surprised that he hadn’t sensed what Kol was, though he hadn’t been sitting that close to him in the cafeteria, so he assumed it was the distance. He was very hopeful that it was.

He needed to deal with Peter, hopefully before he spoke with the Alpha, but considering the lack of time he had, he wouldn’t get the chance. He was heading to the wolf’s house where they’d spent the rest of the hours of the day playing video games, watching movies and, quoting Stiles, pigging out and raiding Scott’s fridge.

He didn’t have the time and he couldn’t ask for Deaton’s help. The vet was only human and could easily be killed or at the least, severely injured by the wolf.

He’d have to postpone his chat with the Alpha wolf, inform him that he needed to shift the date on their little conversation... or.

Or maybe their conversation could be ‘about’ Peter. He would be causing a little trouble, but it wouldn’t be to the normal extent that Kol normally went to, so it wouldn’t end up with anyone hurt, killed or in severe pain. No one would be harmed.

How would he turn the chat over to the wolf though? He couldn’t come out with ‘Your pack member Peter is following me like a puppy would its mother’. That would out him in an instant. He’d have to seem unaware of the identity of the elder werewolf. He’d have to seem as if he only knew he was being followed. No identity, no idea on who his pursuer was, no clue as to who was tracking him.

‘I’m almost completely sure I’m being followed. I can practically feel them’. 

He assumed that Scott had subconsciously carved his packs scents into his mind and nose, so he’d know it was Peter as soon as he checked into Kol’s confession. He’d hopefully deal with his Beta and then the vampire would in the clear for at least a day or two and then he could give his gift to Stiles at the party.

By then the spell Deaton had informed him of would be finished and he would be free of his siblings for as long as possible.

“Dude? You alright? You look spaced,” he hummed and turned to face the human, hopefully ‘his’ human once everything was complete.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking, is all,” he smiled, watching Stiles while he drove. How he took a quick glance at him with curious eyes before turning to the road. His wide, beautiful, dark caramel eyes. So curious. The same eyes that wished that once he found out about what Kol was that he wouldn’t look at him as if he were a monster, but he was. And that gaze, he knew, would turn away from him, give him looks of betrayal and hatred.

“Dude, that’s a total lie. You’re giving me a look that tells me you’re getting upset over whatever you’re thinking about. I can practically feel depression oozing from you,” the boy gave him a concerned expression. “Whatever’s going through your head isn’t something you should be thinking about if it puts you down. Not unless it’s something huge, like life-threateningly huge,”

If he only knew... Kol knew that he wouldn’t have the will to live once Stiles saw him as a monster that should be slain. He was being over dramatic, but he felt that way. He couldn’t help it.

“Kol, seriously,” he sighed. Kol turned to glance out the window as he felt the jeep swerve, coming to a stop just a few inches from the pavement. He looked back to the boy, seeing him almost completely facing him, one arm on the back of the seats and a hand firmly held to the steering wheel. 

“Dude, what’s got you like this? You got me worried, man,” he couldn’t tell him, not yet. Absolutely not. He watched the boys face. His eyes were completely focused on him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. He’d have to tell him something, though. He couldn’t not say something. And he definitely wasn’t going to compel Stiles. He got him the gift so it showed that he wouldn’t, a gift given with the intent of trust and safety from other vampires. As long as he kept it and wore it, he’d be safe.

Maybe he could use the same thing on Stiles that he would with Scott. 

“I...” he stopped. He really didn’t want to lie to the boy, but he couldn’t tell him... though it wasn’t really a lie. He was hesitating. It surprised him that he could feel his pulse rising. Not a single person as ever been able to get his blood flowing like it was at that very moment... 

‘Not yet,’ he told himself.

“I believe I’m being followed,” Kol muttered quickly, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. It wasn’t really a lie, but it felt like one after he told Stiles.

“Followed? As in stalked? Dude, why didn’t you say anything sooner? I could’ve gotten my dad to look into it or... or got Scott to...” he heard the boy forcibly stop himself after he realized he had said Scott’s name. Kol continued.

“I was going to inform him before the end of the night,” 

“Wait, hang on a sec, let me get this straight... you were going to tell Scott, a normal teenager, when you could’ve told me... the son of the Sheriff, who could tell his dad, who has complete authority and control over the whole town?” Kol hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. He had almost forgotten that the boys’ father was the law of the town, the man that ran it.

“I...” for the first time in a very long while he was speechless, he stuttered, he opened and closed his mouth several times.

“Dude, do you like... not trust me or somethi-,”

“I trust you completely, Stiles. Don’t even think that I don’t,” he was the first person Kol had trusted since his siblings. And the last time he’d ever trusted them was years ago, not that long after they had been turned. He’d been a few hundred years old maybe?

“Then why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped. We could’ve looked int-,”

“I don’t want you in harm’s way. I want you safe,” he had said it without thinking. He hadn’t had control over his mouth, but it was the truth. He knew that Peter was dangerous, not so dangerous that he could harm Kol, but he may hard Stiles if he got in the way.

“I’m the Sheriff’s kid, I’m as safe as I can be,” he had heard the faint skip in his pulse. Stiles was treating him as if he was a human and lied. Even as the Sheriff’s child, Stiles wasn’t the safest. The werewolves, the vampires, the supernatural in the world made sure of that, they didn’t care whose child you were. Stiles was as safe as any person that lived on earth. 

“What if I’m being followed and that person is incredibly dangerous? A simple mistake and you could wind up injured, or worse,” he wasn’t lying. A easy mistake and Peter might actually harm Stiles. Kol knew that the wolf and the human weren’t fond of each other. That may mean that Peter had no problem harming the boy.

“Dude, you’re the one being followed, not me. You’re the one that’s most likely going to get hurt if whoever it is, is actually a pretty dangero-,”

“Stiles, I care for your safety more than I do mine!” his voice had risen and he knew that saying those words was practically a confession of his feelings to the boy. And just gazing at him, he could see his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. Stiles saw it as his declaration of his true feelings. 

He hadn’t even given him his gift yet... Now may not be the right time. He’d wait a little longer, even if the boy started to avoid him. He’d have to give it to him.

He glanced away, staring down into his lap where his fingers scratched at the insides of his palms. He was beginning to feel very uncharacteristically nervous.

“... Kol?” he was very unlike himself. It scared him. At this point he’d normally shut off his feelings.

He gradually glanced up at the boy, almost feeling the stunned emotion. He could see it in his brown eyes, he could see a faint colouring in his cheeks aswell. 

“Kol... I... Are you trying to say what I think you’re trying to say? You need to be a little more blunt,” the vampire tried to urge himself, but he had no idea on what he should say. He had no way of putting the words in the correct order. Though... he a suggestion buzzing in his mind. But he didn’t know if it would sit well with Stiles... he could try it and if the human didn’t respond well, that was it. Everything he’d done was for nothing. Game over, as most would say.

“Kol-,”

“Actions speak louder than words... correct?” he hated how his voice had nearly cracked. 

“Uh... yeah, I guess,” Stiles’s voice had actually shook, like he had an idea on what had gone through Kol’s mind.

‘I hadn’t anticipated any of this,’ he groaned inwardly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted any of it. The complete opposite if he were honest. He’d really wanted to feel Stiles since he first realized he had strong feelings for him. He had imagined his fingers running over his skin, his lips on the humans’ smooth ones. He’d never wanted anything as bad as he did with Stiles at the very moment.

“Close your eyes,” he muttered softly, shifting an inch or two closer with each second that passed.

“Why?” he seemed slightly confused, his brows knitting and pointing down. The boy was incredibly innocent for a late sixteen year old.

“Please...” he’d never begged or pleaded before. It had been a first.

Stiles’s expression softened and his chocolate browns eyes soothed him before they slowly began to shut, his seemingly soft lids covering his beautiful gaze.

He gradually leaned in, his hand reaching up just as slowly as he got closer to the boys face. He could feel his heart and pulse racing inside of him. He could ‘hear’ that Stiles was the same. They were both nervous, but it was very unlike Kol to feel that way. He’d had over a thousand years of life and never had he felt like he did with the human boy. He wasn’t going to change, he wouldn’t shift. He had complete control over his vampiric nature. He wasn’t a young blooded newborn. He was in control.

He gently pressed his lips against the boys, feeling the smooth, warm, slightly damp skin fit with his. Kol had never felt something as amazing as Stiles’s mouth pressed to his. He relished in it. The vampire gradually began to move his lips, silently urging the boy to do the same, but he knew that he may have stunned him and that was the reason as to why he hadn’t shifted or jerked away, or returned the kiss.

Kol slowly, very, very slowly and very reluctantly parted his mouth from Stiles’s and gazed at him. His face was exceedingly flushed and warm. His mouth was agape and slightly wet from where he’d been. And his eyes were slightly open and glazed, seemingly darker than the normal brown his irises held.

He gently ran his thumb over the boys’ cheekbone. 

“Was that blunt enough for you, Stiles?” he questioned softly, his face only an inch or two away from the humans. 

It seemed he had stunned him into silence as he saw his mouth move, but nothing was said. The boy was a virgin, he knew that. But he had assumed that the boy had, had his first kiss... or maybe it was that he had only kissed a female before and being kissed by Kol, who was very much male, had shocked him.

“Stiles?” he tried again, his voice even softer than before. He was hoping that he hadn’t taken the wrong move and that Stiles would respond with negativity.

“... I...” his voice was shaken and rough.

“Stiles, I... I adore you, and that feeling just seems to grow with each second I spend with you. I was hoping that I would’ve had more time to prepare myself, as well as you for this confession,” he really had no idea what to say to the stunned expression that he was still receiving. He had no clue on what he should say or do. He didn’t know how to bring the boy back to earth. He had no idea if he was even listening, or could even hear him speak.

\--------------------

Kissed. Stiles was being kissed, by Kol. So he didn't read the signs wrong. Kol did like him... he said Adore. Kol adored him? Really?

He couldn't find the words, he couldn't find his voice. He was calling and talking to him, but Stiles couldn't speak, he was too stunned. 

He really didn’t know how to respond. He just stared at him, like a fish, his mouth wide, his eyes wide. What was he supposed to do? He wasn’t completely sure on what he felt for Kol. Yeah, he really, REALLY liked him, but adore or love was a bit strong. He had more than a crush for him, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12. I hope you guys liked it and I hope I didn't rush everything. It was pretty good from where I was reading... but that's just my POV. It needs to be good for your POV's.


	13. From Awkward to Soothing

His face was red hot and he could feel the burning spreading under his shirt. Kol really stunned him. He had no idea he felt ‘that much’ for him. At first he just thought it was little crush or an attraction thing, but everything he heard him say, and yeah, he was listening, was a complete shock. 

He adored him. The word ‘adore’. There were a few words that related to the one. Worship, respect, admire, revere, glorify... love. Did Kol ‘love’ him? 

He got his senses and brain-to-mouth filter back a few minutes ago, but he didn’t know how to react. At first he freaked out and started stuttering his words, and by the time he was done they were both silent, watching the world through the front window.

“So... uh,” he tried, hating that his voice cracked under the pressure. It wasn’t that he was upset with the situation. On the contrary, he was pretty happy that he was confessed to by Kol. It was just how he reacted. He had a minor freak out in his head and responded with a crap load of stutters and babbling, and voice cracking. He thought he could answer better, that he’d have no problem giving a decent reply. He thought he was ready for that kind of confession.

“I have an idea,” Kol suddenly spoke, still looking out of the window of his jeep. He was pretty much expressionless when he continued. “If you want to talk about this later, that’s fine. We’ll both have time to calm down and think,”

“But...” Stiles turned in his seat, staring at the guy with knitted brows.

“Stiles, nothing is going to change how I feel for you and I want you to think over how you feel, and then give me an answer. I’m giving you time to do so. As of right now, I’d prefer we arrive at Scott’s home before he starts insistently calling and texting,” he smiled, his charm and attitude back to its normality. 

“Okay, but we’re seriously going to talk about this, soon, like after we talk to Scott about your stalker, soon. Not tomorrow, soon, or the day after, soon. Tonight,” he made his tone as firm as he could and he could see the nervous flicker in his eyes for a split second. “Seriously, we’re talking about it, I don’t need ‘time’,”

“I’m happy to hear you say that. Later tonight then,”

\--------------------

“Guys, where’ve you been? You’re like, twenty minutes late!” Scott’s voice rose after he opened the door, seeing Stiles and Kol standing there awkwardly. “Seriously, come on in, we just started. Isaac’s beating Liam on COD,” 

The vampire silently let an exhale of air leave his chest as he heard the words ‘come on in’. He would’ve had a lot of explaining to do if he just stood there, twiddling his fingers until someone questioned him. Though, he tested it, gradually stepping over the threshold of the doorway and walking in behind the hyperactive boy. 

“By the way bro, you, me and Kol need to talk later. We talked and it’s serious,” Stiles halted in front of the wolf, a hand reaching up and dropping on his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

“You mean you interrogated me, hence the reason why we were late,” Kol added with a smile. He scoffed and stared at the boy for a few seconds.

“Don’t blame everything on me, this was mostly your fault why we’re late,” was his retort, a finger pointed in his direction as if to emphasize his point.

“Says the one that parked the Jeep on the way here to interrogate me about my demeanour,” he pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

“Don’t start with me,” he turned around to his friend.

“Guys, you sound like an old married couple, seriously,” Scott chuckled, glancing between him and Stiles. Even he had to admit that he found a similarity with him and Stiles and an elderly couple at that moment. They did indeed sound like a bickering couple.

He strode passed them and into the room of wolves, a Banshee, a Kitsune, a Were-something and a human. Isaac and Liam were seated on a mass of pillows and blanket in front of the large, flat screen tv, controllers in both pair of hands. The three girls were seat on one of the two large sofas that were angled oddly so both had view of the screen. Mason was seated behind Liam on a recliner that didn’t seem to be from the living room. It may have been dragged from another area of the house. That left one sofa completely free that he assumed was for Scott, Stiles and himself.

“Hey Kol,” he turned and smiled at the young Kitsune, nodding his head in a greeting.

“Evening,” he replied charmingly, walking further into the room and sitting in the space furthest away from the group, he wouldn’t be in contact with any of the supernatural creatures in the room if he remained there.

“Dude, totally took my seat,” he turned and grinned at the boy, seeing him grin in return and sit next to him, dropping down rather gracelessly. 

“You could sit in my lap,” he suggested teasingly, relaxing back into the cushions. He heard the quiet ‘smooth, Kol’ from the Banshee and gave her a quick wink before turning back to his human.

“Yeah, like that’ll happen,” Stiles joked back, propping his foot up onto the edge of the sofa and leaning back. The tease would’ve been more effective if the boy hadn’t had a faint colouring in his cheeks.

“The night is still young,” he whispered, smirking a little as he saw the colour darken, his eyes snap to him in pleasurable surprise and a reluctant smile poorly hidden and directed at the tease. He didn’t seem to hate the teasing, he would say the boy mildly enjoyed the light and playful torment. He was taking it well.

“In your dreams,” and he was dishing it back just as well. Only Kol was the self-proclaimed master in the department of dishing back what you get, meaning he had an answer for everything Stiles teasing him back with.

Kol casually leaned into Stiles’s space, his mouth close to his ear.

“You do more than just sit on my lap in my dreams, Stiles,” he whispered so quietly, pulling back a few inches to see the utterly shocked expression he was giving Kol. The vampire nearly burst out laughing when he heard the sounds of a handful of people either spitting out their drinks and nearly choking on their own tongue.

He focused back onto Stiles, his mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, seeming completely stunned by the information. He had had a few dreams of Stilinski, a few mild and only subtle touches, others wilder with much activity, but he enjoyed the soft, easy dreams. Where they just held each other while nude and touched soft skin to soft skin.

\--------------------

Stunned again. The second time in about thirty minutes, Kol shocked and silenced Stiles. First the confession about his feelings and now the confession about his dreams where Stiles did a lot more than just sit in the guys lap. 

He had to be joking, he was right? There was no way he would do any of the things currently buzzing through his head. He wouldn’t.

Though Stiles wasn’t exactly unhappy. He was a bit flattered that Kol would actually dream of him, ‘if’ he reminded himself. He could’ve been messing around just to tease him.

“I uh...” he didn’t know what to say.

“Alright guy, let’s get the party started!” Scott cheered when he ran into the room, his face almost as red and Stiles’s. He was pretty sure most of the wolves, Malia and Kira heard what Kol said. He’d have to tell him not to say anything like that around them.

He cleared his throat and turned to the tv, watching Isaac beat the crap out of Liam in the game. The lights were dimmed and food and drink were scattered all over the table and floor, ready for them to dig into. 

\--------------------

He was thoroughly surprised. He hadn’t expected to have so much fun with the group within the three hours he’d been there. He hadn’t expected to have any fun at all, let alone with the supernaturals from the town. He never thought he’d genuinely laugh and be competitive around the group, and yet...

“I believe that’s five to three?” he teased, grinning widely at Scott who slumped back against the foot of the seat in a playfully losing attitude.

“Nooooo man! That means that-,”

“McCall, c’mon. You lost fair and square, you’re getting your nails done. Come here,” Lydia smiled evilly from her place on the sofa. They had begun a bet. That whoever would be the loser in the next few rounds would get their nails coloured by Lydia and Kira. Malia, the unknown Were had dropped out and had secluded herself in the corner of the sofa and occasionally glared at the vampire and sometimes joined in conversation with the other females. Kol had found that throughout the little time he’d been there that Stiles and her had been dating, but had broken it off due to unknown reasons.

He assumed supernatural causes that made it impossible for them.

Kol stood from the carpet, high-fiving mason as they swapped places which put the vampire back with Stiles. He also high-fived the human before he sat down.

“Dude, you seriously kicked his ass on Tekken! Way-to-go,” he cheered. He’d been glad that within the hours he spent in the wolf’s house that he and Stiles were beginning to relax again. At the start the two had been slightly awkward with one another after the ‘lap’ discussion. But the two had calmed down and unwound. They had even begun a team-up against Scott, Isaac and Liam. He, Stiles and Mason, the human’s against the werewolves, though no one had said it, seeing as they still thought of Kol as a human. He knew that that was how the others saw it aswell. 

“Thank you,” he grinned. He had taken off his jacket and shoes a while ago, like the rest had done and had gotten comfy in his seat. Stiles had aswell. He seemed to have gotten comfortable enough around Kol that had used him as a sort of body length pillow, leaning his back against his side when the vampires arm was up and resting on the back of the sofa. He’d been quite happy when the human had rested his head on his shoulder.

Stiles was currently shifting to get back into that position ready for the movies that were about to be put on.

He noted the group moving around the room, choosing their preferred location to watch. Isaac, Liam and Mason sat on the mass of blankets and pillows on the ground, Lydia had shifted to the recliner and curled herself up in a blanket, Kira had shuffled to the edge of the sofa, to get closer to the Banshee to quietly chat, Scott was lurking in front of the tv to get a movie, though he assumed he’d curl up with Kira once finished. Malia had moved and sat on the ground in front of the screen with the two wolves and human.

“Kol,” the vampire turned to Lydia and hummed in response, his eyebrow rising in question. “Since we came to Scott’s house this Friday, he gets first pick of the movie. You get second tonight, don’t pick anything stupid,” he sighed, though he could tell she was messing with him. 

“Thank you, and I’ll try to pick something sensible,” he replied, smiling and turning back to the screen as the movie began. He heard multiple ‘shush’s and ‘shut up’s from the group, not him in general, but to anyone who made a sound.

\---------------------

‘Haunting In Connecticut’. Scott seriously put that movie on, knowing that he hated that damn thing. It wasn’t bad or a horrible movie, it was pretty good, but it scared him in places, not like he was completely afraid, he meant like jump-scares and tense moments. He knew in the tense parts that someone would yell and scare him. Hell, Isaac had done it twice, Kira once, Liam had even joined in. He was just waiting for someone els-.

“Bang!” he practically launched from Kol’s side with a yelp, causing a small handful of laughs, mostly from Scott, Isaac, Kira and Mason, he was sure he heard a giggle leave Lydia.

“You’re such a jerk!” he yelled with a poorly hidden grin. He had to smile when he heard the guy laugh. It was so smooth and angelic, it was music to his ears.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he could hear the playful lie in his tone.

“Dick,” he chuckled and lied over Kol, his back to him and his shoulder and neck resting against the armrest. He hid the smile that reached his lips when he felt a hand and arm rest against his side, the warmth radiating from his limb as he left it there. It felt nice.

\----------

“Any idea on what we’re watching next, Kol?” he asked, turning onto his back a little and staring up at him. It was an awkward position to lie in, he could feel a bit of strain in his spine before he shifted onto his elbows.

“Uh...The Maze Runner?” he suggested. Stiles had no problem with that, it was a pretty new and awesome movie, though the main character looked a lot like him, and that freaked him out a little. He’d been asked once or twice when he was in another town if he was that Dylan O’Brien guy, the one that played Thomas.

“Good choice, I brought that over last week, but we didn’t get time to watch it,” Liam smiled over his shoulder, looking pretty excited for it to start.

“Yeah, I wanted to watch it too,” Mason chirped in, shifting to sit against Isaac’s side, who was sitting back against the sofa in front of Stiles’s legs. 

“To be honest, I’ve never watched it. I saw a trailer recently. Brad, a companion in my classes had been going on and on about it and had gotten me to watch the trailer,” Kol mentioned and slowly started to draw circles with his fingers in Stiles’s shirt on his side. It tickled a little, but not so much that he’d burst out laughing. It was sort of soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 chapters. It felt like only the other day I was on chapter 3, how time flies. This is going awesomely. I hope you enjoy this one.


	14. Stalker Confession

Ten rounds each for the boys on COD, Mortal Combat and Tekken and five movies later. Kol had been surprised that they had fit everything into a span of a handful of hours. The night was mostly over and a few of the pack members were either asleep or gradually nodding off. Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Kol were awake, though the wolves and Banshee seemed not far from falling unconscious. The rest of the group were practically comatose, including Stiles, who was still lying over the vampires lap. Though he had shifted a bit while asleep. 

His body was slightly more curled up, his head on his lap and an arm looped under and around his thigh. Kol resisted the urge to openly accuse the boy of being adorable, which was very uncharacteristic of him. He still had his hand on the humans’ side, gradually drawing circles in his shirt.

The vampire glanced back up to the TV screen once he heard the end credits begin. It had been Stiles’s turn to choose and he had been very adamant on watching the third movies of Star Wars, claiming that Scott would finally see it and understand his many references. Kol hadn’t complained, he had enjoyed every movie, thought the first two weren’t his favourite.

“Guess he won’t be harassing me about not watching the movie now,” Scott sighed with a smile. He seemed happy he finally watched it, though Kol had to tell him. He was sure that Stiles would force him to watch them all.

“There are ten movies, Scott. The eleventh will be in theatres soon,” his tone was soft and he showed the boy a ‘feel for you’ type of smile. He did feel slightly sorry for him. The look the wolf gave him, he was alarmed and slightly shocked. 

“Dude, seriously? No kidding?” Kol gave him a nod, assuring him that he was telling him the truth. Scott groaned quietly and dropped his head back against the sofa he sat on. “Damn, thought there was only this one. He always kept going on about it,”

“Alright, enough about movies, games, or whatever. It’s late and I need to pick out a dress for tomorrow,” Lydia smiled and shifted off of the recliner she had deemed hers for the night. She stood and loudly clapped her hands. “Guys, wake up. We’re done for the night,”

A few members of the group had jerked awake, gradually sitting and groaning or yawning. Stiles however, had just tightened his grip on Kol’s leg, his brows knitting together as he moaned a quiet ‘five more minutes’. Or that’s what Kol had assumed he said. It had just sounded like a mouthful of mumbling with a few letters.

The vampire lifted his back from the seat and leaned over the human, his mouth close to his ear.

“Stiles, wake up,” he gently shook him, but he got no response. He looked up to Scott when he heard him sigh.

“Stiles, your jeep’s on fire!” his voice was raised and it had done the trick. The boy had snapped awake and had launched himself from Kol’s lap, instantly scrambling out of the house to check on his beloved vehicle. 

“The hell, man!” he heard from the front garden, the voice getting closer. “Jerk,” he stated as he returned to the livingroom. 

“It’s the only way to wake you up, dude, and you were practically drooling on Kol,” he snickered, turning to help Kira from the couch and then turning back to grin at his human friend.

“Whoa, I what?” Kol could almost see the heat rising in the boys face.

\--------------------

He did? Did he drool over him? He turned to look at the guy, seeing him faintly hide a smirk. That’s just embarrassing. He must’ve looked like a totall idiot.

“You didn’t, don’t worry,” he heard Kol say softly, crossing his arms over his chest after standing from the sofa. Stiles let out a hidden relieved sigh. ‘Thank freaking hell’. He turned back to Scott and punched him in the arm, obviously it wouldn’t hurt him, and he wasn’t completely serious when he hit him, but damn if he didn’t want to beat him for a sec. 

\----------

He was sitting on the edge of the sofa when Scott came back into the room. Kol was sitting back down in the same place he’d been when they were playing games and watching the movies. He didn’t seem at all worried, but as soon as everyone was leaving he remembered the conversation they were supposed to have. Kol’s stalker. 

Stiles had to wonder why he wanted to tell Scott. Kol didn’t know he was a Werewolf, and the Alpha, so why? Maybe he just got that feeling that Scott was the leader of the whole group and that he started to feel like a part of the group of something and that he wanted him to know.

Maybe Stiles was just thinking way to into it and he just wanted to tell someone...

“Alright, so what’s up? You said it was serious?” he asked just as he sat on the recliner that had been moved to the side of the sofa. 

“It’s the reason we were late earlier,” Stiles explained, turning a little to face him. “Kol was pretty spaced out on the way over, like in deep thought and whatever he was thinking about looked like it was upsetting him,”

“So you pulled over to ask him?” Scott asked, getting a nod from Stiles.

“Yeah... and Kol was right, I did sort of interrogate him, but for good reason. He said that...” he turned around to face Kol, who sat there quietly and just watched the two with crossed arms. He nodded to him to continue.

“I believe I’m being followed, were my exact words,” he finished.

“Whoa, hang on... followed as in stalked or trailed?” his expression was stunned and surprised, but he could see a big portion of curiosity and alpha-ness kicking in. He was pretty sure Scott thought of Kol as one of his unknowing members of the pack, like Danny and Mason used to be before they found out they already knew. 

“That’s almost exactly what I said,” Stiles commented.

“How’d you know? Did you see who it was? Or keep an eye out for them?” he started questioning, suddenly standing and moving to stand a few feet away from where Kol shifted in his seat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and tangle his fingers.

“I’m not sure who it is, but I’ve seen him quite a few times. He’s confronted me once,” 

\--------------------

They believed him. He had been happy with that. If he gave a bit of a description of the elder wolf, Peter, then he’d have enough time to give Stiles his gift and receive the spell from Deaton. His win.

“Confronted you? What’d he do? Did he hurt you? What does he look like?” he glanced up to the wolf and then back down, seeming to think before describing. He was almost excited that the plan was moving quicker than expected. Though he could easily hide it.

“Brown hair with a slightly lighter tint of brown and greased back, faint stubble around his chin and mouth, blue eyes. He’s considerably older, maybe early thirties. He had a slightly deep voice with a rough tone, taller,” he finished with a shrug and he glanced up again, seeing a faint look of realization on his face. He turned to Stiles. He had the same expression. “He didn’t hurt me. He just... he spoke of very strange things,” and here, was where he planned on sealing the plan.

“What’d you mean? What’d he say?” Stiles questioned, his brow drawn together and casted down. He seemed very focused on his words.

“He... he mentioned supernatural creatures,” he faked his incredulous tone, being very convincing and he knew that he was selling it very well. They were completely fooled. “The supernatural doesn’t exist, it’s impossible, right?” he questioned sincerely, seeming completely out of the supernatural loop. He had to say, he was an amazing actor.

“Yeah, totally impossible. They’re just stories and TV shows and movies,” the human grinned and he heard a slight skip in his pulse. “Listen, I’ll get my dad in on this and we’ll keep you safe. Hell, you can stay at my place tonight or I’ll stay at yours or something. We still need to talk about earlier,” he knew what Stiles had meant. He felt a slight tingle in his spine when he thought of the boy sharing a bed with him. But he couldn’t enter his home without an invitation and he knew that Stiles was aware of that. Kol’s temporary house it was.

“I’d like that, thank you,” he smiled at the human. “Would you like to spend the night at my home?” he questioned innocently.

“Yeah totally, dude. May need to steal some bed-pants, though,” he chuckled in return. 

“Not a problem. And thank you,” he glanced between the human and wolf, standing and nodding before he turned and strode towards the door.

“Hey, I’ll be out in a sec, wait by my jeep?” Kol knew that he would chat with Scott, the boy being his Alpha and all. He left through the door and walked down to the baby-blue vehicle, tapping his senses to life to listen to the conversation.

He could faintly hear the human whisper-yelling about Peter being a creeper and having no clue about the gap between human and vampire. That the two were completely different and that his senses were hay-wire. Scott had said that he’d look into the elder wolf tomorrow before the party and that Stiles should keep an eye out.

He turned to greet the boy as he stepped out of the house, grinning madly at him as he strode around the jeep and jumped into the driver’s seat. Kol had hopped into the passenger side, resting his arm out over the back of the seat.

“I was serious when I said that we need to talk about... what happened earlier. You’re not backing out of it,” his voice was slightly shaken, sounding a lot less confident that before.

“I wasn’t planning on,” he gave him a reassuring smile, his eyes softer like they had been when they boy had been asleep. It almost scared him how much he felt for the human. He’d always remembered Niklaus’s words on the matter of love. ‘Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness, and we are not weak’. It seemed that family love was the only exception. 

\--------------------

“Peter says you know who the vampire is?” he saw the vet calmly turn towards him, no fear, no edgy response. He was completely calm, even his heart rate was normal.

“As I said to Peter Hale, it’s not my information to give,” he replied softly, his hands solidly paused around a wooden bowl filled with something Derek couldn’t resist scrunching his nose at. It smelled foul and faint, but he couldn’t point out the ingredients. 

“How’d you know him?” the question was more for the vet than the vampire and it would give him an idea of what type of person the Original was.

“...” he didn’t respond.

“Is he dangerous? If you haven’t told anyone about him then I assume you trust him,” he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

“He is. In fact he’s incredibly dangerous, but not to me. Nor is he a danger to the Pack, unless your Uncle gets involved more than he already is. He’s been quite a problem for the Vampire,” he didn’t say anything about trusting him, but if he wasn’t a danger then...

“What does he want?” was his next question.

“Nothing. He’s simply hiding and wishes to be left alone. Peter’s making that quite difficult for him and I’m sure that if he keeps that up then he may be forcing the vampires’ hand. He may end up dead again,” he knew he was getting hints. Stop his uncle and there won’t be trouble.

“You said hiding. What’s he hiding from?” Deaton was usually careful with his words and he was sure he still was. The man just sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

“... It’s not for me to tell,” he repeated his words.

“How long is he staying?” he tried.

“I couldn’t tell you. He’s very unpredictable. He may leave tonight, tomorrow, next week, a month from now. It may be possible that he may never leave. I can’t say for sure,” Derek just sighed, shaking his head a little before turning to leave the room. Just as he passed the threshold of the door.

“Derek...” he stopped and peered over his shoulder.

“He’s been mistaken for almost all of his immortal life. He’s been called the most ruthless, the deadliest, the wildest of the Originals... but he’s only like that because of his siblings. Once you meet him, he’ll eventually open up for you and the pack. Let him speak, let him tell you his story,”

\--------------------

He hoped that the Mikaelson would appreciate what he had just done. It hadn’t been a complete lie. Kol had blamed his family and told Deaton his story after he had been saved. The vet understood him, not from a personal point of view, but he could imagine it for a brief few minutes, not a thousand years though. That seemed impossible to imagine.

The Hale wolf gave him a faint nod and left, the front door of the building creaking shut.

The vet returned to his spell, mixing it and churning it until it gave off a strange hue of colours. It wouldn’t be long until the spell was done and he’d returned his debt to the Original Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 and it's still going thanks to the people that give Read, give kudos and comment. Thank you all, it gives me so much motivation to keep this story going. :)


	15. Confessions, Hale Compulsion and B&B

\----------Friday night

“So...” he turned to Stiles just as the boy dropped down on the edge of his large bed, lying back with his arms spread out from his sides. He had seemed a little more vacant on the way to his ‘grandparents’ home, most likely thinking on the topic and conversation Kol knew they’d be having within the hour. He seemed to jump back into character as they left the Jeep, returning to his normal mind and personality.

“Where do we start?” the vampire gracefully sat on his computer chair and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched the human shift slightly on his bed. He released a well hidden sigh.

“You’re already aware of how I feel, I kissed you, and I believe I said I adore you. Now it’s your turn,” he replied softly, keeping his very focused eyes on the human. He was overly curious as to how Stiles felt. When he had kissed him, the boy didn’t seem to reject, nor did he seem to respond. He was sure he stunned him.

“I...”

\--------------------

Stiles sat up, pushing himself away from the warm sheets. He liked Kol, seriously liked Kol. He was insanely smart, sometimes cocky with it, but that suited him. He was charming, pretty open, daring. He acted a bit more mature than a lot of people his age, just making him look older than he actually was. He was respectful and acted like a gentleman at times. He found Kol’s personality weird at the start, rare and very odd, but after he got used to being around him he liked it. He liked the way he acted and the way he talked... His accent, beautiful, melodic, he really loved that English accent.

Appearance, he wasn’t going to go into detail because he’d be there forever just describing how he’d love to have that god-like body all to himself. He’d stare at him and probably drool.

He was taller that Stiles, only an inch or two though. He was a little bit more tanned. He had light-ish brown hair and amazingly dark brown eyes, way darker than Stiles’s own. He had a lean athletic build, a lot of toned and well placed muscles. He was gorgeous. A body sculpted by the sex-gods and a face crafted by the angels.

He did like him, like _REALLY_ like him. He could see himself with Kol in that kind of relationship. He’s even had ‘very’ wet dreams with the Mikaelson in them, usually on top of Stiles, both naked and using a bed... okay, need to stop thinking. No awkward boners in Kol’s bedroom... with Kol sitting right in front of him, staring at him like he’s waiting for him to talk.

“I... Kol, at the start, you were a little weird, not like ‘freaky weird’, but sort of ‘intimidating weird’,” it sounded like a question at the end, like he wasn’t certain if he used the right words.

“I appreciate the honesty,” Kol smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he joked back, shifting so he was crossed legged at the bottom of the guys’ bed. “When we started hanging out, and talking and having fun, I liked you, you were an awesome addition to our pac-group! To our group,” ‘please ignore the phrasing, please ignore the phrasing,’ “I really enjoyed our time together, we make one hell of a team and I’d... really like us... to have more time together,” it was way more awkward than he thought to say it like that. Should he just be blunter? Yeah, he should... Kol was...

“... I really like you too,”

\--------------------

‘ _Addition to our pack_ ,’ ‘ _I really like you too_ ,’ the words made his dead heart feel weightless and illuminated instead of the heavy darkness that usually filled it. He felt the feelings that he was never there when he was with his siblings. He felt wanted and cared for. One person had made him feel like that in one week, when his family couldn’t or didn’t in the thousand years that he’d been living.

He couldn’t help the smile that beamed across his features. He reached a hand up and covered his glowing grin.

“A confession from me made you that happy?” he seemed to be in mild disbelief that someone could be as happy as Kol just from a confession. “You’re not going to cry, are you? ‘cause if you start crying, I’m going to start crying. Please don’t cry!” the human was suddenly standing in front of him, his hands firmly gripping his shoulders.

“I’m not going to cry,” Kol stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him close, chest to chest. “It’s just incredibly rare for me to earn feelings like these from another,” it was true. He had never loved anyone like the way he loved Stiles, not even his family, but they didn’t love him, not as a brother. He recalled the “Always and Forever” pact that his siblings did without him, excluding him and making him feel like nothing more than a tag-a-long. He instantly discarded the thought in favour of focusing on the boy in his arms, feeling the human wrapped his arms around his waist with a quiet scoff.

“You’re making it sound like you’re a lonely guy. Dude, you got me, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Mason, pretty sure my dad thinks you’re a good guy,” he was lonely before he met the pack. Before he arrived in Beacon Hills he had no one. He could tell Stiles that much...

“Before I came to town I was alone. My siblings and parents excluded me, I’m the black sheep,” he felt Stiles’s arms jerk slightly and then tighten.

“The key word being ‘was’. I’m not gonna ask about your familial issues, you can tell me when you’re ready,” he felt a sweet relieve flood him after he registered his words. He could take his time, though he wouldn’t be able to take his time with revealing ‘what’ he was.

Informing Scott about Peter probably gave him two to three days at least, he’d have to somehow stop the older wolf from giving him away, compulsion maybe? He still had no idea if it even worked on this breed. He’d have to try. He wanted to stay with ‘his’ human for as long as he could. He was happy... he didn’t want to lose that or him.

“Thank you,” he smiled into the crook of the boys shoulder, subtly inhaling his scent and listening to his pulse and heartbeat. He faintly heard him scoff for a second time.

\--------------------Early hours of Saturday morning... 2-ish?

“You’re not actually considering what the vet said, right? He’s a vampire, an Original! We need to get rid of him!” Peter yelled from the other end of the loft. He was grating on Derek’s nerves more than usual. Yes, he was considering, but not to the point that he’d welcome him with open arms. The vampire was dangerous, even Deaton said so, but not if everyone left him alone, meaning Peter needed to stop following him and taunting him or he’d end up dead again.

He was trying to think rationally about the whole thing. If they tried to drive the vampire out or get more involved then the vampire could turn on them and kill them. If everyone stayed away from him then everyone was safe until he left. So far the latter sounded a lot better.

“We can’t! He’ll kill us without thinking twice! I don’t know about you, but I don’t have a death wish and I’m pretty sure the rest of the pack doesn’t either!” he yelled back, turning to glare at the older wolf. None of them wanted to die and he was more than sure the vampire would kill them if they got in his way, just like Deaton said.

“So we’re just going to leave him walk around in our territory!? Let him stride around like he owns our town!? Why not!? He’s already attached himself to the packs human!” Derek snapped to Peter, his eyes wide with a dark scowl.

“Which human?” he growled low, completely focused on his uncle.

“Oh, a certain best friend of the alpha,” Stiles. Why was it only him that got into the worst kinds of trouble? Damn idiot.

He stood from his place and aggressively walked over to the loft door-

“Derek, where are you going? We can’t interfere... remember?” he momentarily forgot about that... what could he do? He couldn’t fight an Original. But the Stilinski’s were pack. He’d end up dead...

“You’ve been following the vampire, how long has he been with Stiles?” why would the vampire be attached to him? And depending on the length of time, why hadn’t he killed him? Vampires drink blood, maybe he’s keeping him as a walking bloodbag...

“A while, probably since he got here. He appeared around the start of this week. I’ve seen him alone a few times, but he always has the strong scent of Stiles on him, like they’ve been around each other, so I’m sure that they started ‘hanging out’ as soon as the vampire enrolled in the school,” why would the vampire enrol into school? To get closer to Scott and the rest of the pack? Yeah, maybe... He might’ve known that Scott and a few others in the pack wouldn’t be able to control their senses around the time of the fullmoon because they were either newly made werewolves or a newly made Alpha, their senses were shot for now... but how would he know that? He wouldn’t if he only just got here. The vampire just might’ve gotten lucky.

“Why’s he hanging around the pack?” he asked more to himself than his uncle.  

“Why not ask me yourself?” Derek and Peter snapped their heads to the doorway to the loft. “You’re really beginning to be a pain,” he focused his gaze on his uncle. Was this the Original? This kid that was standing just outside of the room that looked no older than 20 was the Original Vampire?

\--------------------

He had left Stiles asleep in his room, making sure that he hadn’t woke him before leaving. He had told Scott about Peter and now he needed to compel the wolf into keeping his secret. He had a feeling that there would be another wolf with him. He had followed the old wolf’s scent to the building and instantly caught the scent of the other.

He was actually pleased that the other was there, and standing close to the doorway. He focused on the younger wolf, specifically his eyes.

“ _Invite me in_ ,” it pleased him more that he now knew that his compulsion worked on their breed of werewolf.

“Come in,” his tone was level and sounded as if he were hypnotized.

“Thank you, _and don’t move_ ,” he smiled and turned back to the older wolf, his grin darkening slightly. He began walking towards him, the wolf stepping back with each step he took forward. “As I said, you’re becoming a pain, and I can’t let you tell your Alpha about what I am,”

“Derek?” his tone sounded shaky. He was afraid of Kol, like when they had first met. ‘Derek’ was under a very strong compulsion. He would be of no use.

The vampire stood directly in front of Peter, a charming smile gracing his lips. He focused his gaze of the wolf, locking their sight together.

“ _You’ll forget who the vampire is, you’ll tell Scott that you made a mistake, and you won’t remember this encounter, now return to bed_ ,” he finished with the wolf and turned away just as Peter did the same to head upstairs. He quickly strode towards Derek, the younger wolf, and stood a few inches away, locking their gazes.

“ _Forget the conversation you had with your uncle, forget who I am, you didn’t see me,_ ” he finished, striding through the threshold of the door and leaving with his vampiric speed. He needed to return to Stiles who currently occupied his bed.

\--------------------Saturday Morning, 9:30-ish

Stiles could feel his everything waking up as he started to stir, gradually, but reluctantly, opening his heavy eyes to gaze around the overly brightened room. He spied the extra mattress a few feet away from his- _Kol’s_ bed and focused on the person sleeping in it.

Before they both decided to sleep they had a few minutes to figure out who slept where. He wasn’t opposed to them sleeping in the same bed, but he thought that it’d be a little weird the first time and Kol didn’t seem to be bothered by his explanation. It looked like he understood and left to get the spare mattress from the spare room. When he got back he smiled ever so charmingly and told Stiles to take the bed. He _definitely_ wasn’t opposed to that. He jumped at the thought of sleeping in his bed.

“Good morning,” he was pulled from his thoughts by the voice. He stared over at Kol, seeing him practically gazing at Stiles with his morning eyes, and my god- did he look so gorgeous with the sunlight shining through the window and almost cover every part of him... he sounded like a horny idiot.

“Morning,” he said back, turning to lie on his stomach ad wrap his arms under the pillow and his head. He glanced over to clock on the bedside table and turned back to the Mikaelson, seeing his gaze still focused on him. “It’s early, 9:38. Over an hour until Lydia drags us to the mall,”

“I can make a full English breakfast if you’d like? Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, beans, toast, hash browns...” he was practically drooling on the inside.

“Do I get breakfast in bed?” he teased, cuddling up in the blankets and pillows.

“Of course,” he got a charming smile. Kol gracefully kicked his blankets off and stood up from his bed in nothing but a pair of plain dark grey bed pants and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

A few minutes after he left Stiles picked up his phone and texted Scott.

\----To-Scotty-

\----Gettin B&B. Kol’s cookin Whoop whoop ;D

He set his phone back down and plopped his face into his pillow, pretty much nuzzling into it and inhaling Kol’s smell. His shirt had risen during the night and he could feel the well used, soft, warm blanket against him skin. He preferred Kol’s bed to his own right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Dresses, Originals and Always and Forever?

Miss Lydia Martin was as nearly as picky as his sister with fashion and accessories. She had this runway model show going on for him, Stiles and Mason. He assumed the three were there because Lydia had ordered them to be, probably the stereotypical thing that homosexuals had a better idea of fashion than straight men. They watched as the women of the pack showed themselves off in many different dresses. Malia, the one that didn’t seem to like him, didn’t seem at all bothered and had just picked a simple dress that just passed her knees in a waterfall effect, coloured red with a gold chains belt just under her breasts.

Kira had only recently finished choosing hers with the help of Mason. She had wanted to surprise Scott, and the boy did have a good fashion sense. A blue calf-high dress with glittery ends.

Lydia, however, was still going through dresses. He was sure that she was about to show off her seventeenth dress. She was almost a mental copy of Rebekah, and he was getting bored. He wouldn’t have minded if it were Stiles trying on clothes... he would’ve helped aswell.

He smirked at the idea, imagining himself helping the boy change clothes while subtly touching his warm, heated, smooth skin. To make Stiles fluster, fumble and babble at his contact. He hadn’t been lying when he had said that he found his chattering interesting and charming. He enjoyed it, he enjoyed the boys voice and rough tone, the slightly high notes mixed in with the deep when his voice cracked. He’d listen to it for the rest of his immortal days if he could.

He glanced from the stage to his hand resting in his lap and he began fiddling with his ring, turning it around his finger with his other digits. He sometimes did it out of boredom, like at that moment. Normally he would’ve walked off and caused some mayhem and destruction for fun, but he didn’t... why hadn’t he left? Why hadn’t he strolled off and had some fun with a compelled plaything?

... Why? Was it his newly acquired friends? ... Was it Stiles? Had the boy changed him so much, without him realizing, that he wasn’t his old self? That he wasn’t that wild-child that his family hated? He hadn’t felt any different, only that he felt for another... could feelings like love change someone like Kol? For the better?

It... was possible. He felt so much for the boy, feelings that he never thought he had. Feelings that he never thought were possible for him to give... and they were reciprocated, Stiles shared them.

He glanced at the boy, watching him as he stared at the woman walking around in her dress. He was aware of the feelings Stiles had for her, but they seemed different from what he felt for Kol. Stiles loved Lydia in a different way. Yet the vampire felt a slightly jealous sheet cover his demeanour.

He snapped himself from his thoughts as he subtly scented the air and caught Scott, Liam and Isaac’s scents. He could faintly hear their footsteps heading towards them with his human hearing. He gradually turned his head to glance over his shoulder and saw them smiling and laughing as they passed through the threshold to the store.

\--------------------

“Have you found him, brother?” Niklaus questioned as he strode through the doors of his recently acquired estate. He’d been bored after their mother and other brother had passed, croaked, bit the dust, etc, etc. So he decided that they’d play a game of cat and mouse with the youngest brother, Kol.

“No, not yet, seeing as we haven’t even begun,” Elijah replied uninterestedly. He hadn’t really been happy with Klaus’s proposal of playing a game with their brother, but he was a family man and wanted his siblings to be with one another, and that included Kol, even if he was the more dangerous and wildest of them. He was aware of his feelings towards them, he unfortunately noticed that later than he would’ve hoped and it had been too late to ‘save’ Kol. The younger brother had shown great hatred towards them and he hadn’t really blamed him after he realized they had done the ‘ _Always and Forever_ ’ without him. He could only imagine the betrayal and isolated feeling he must’ve felt afterwards.

“It’ll take a while considering you don’t have anything that’s linked to your brother in anyway,” the witch explained while she rooted through her things for what was needed.

\--------------------

“You looked seriously bored in there,” Liam laughed as he walked a little ahead of the others. He was right, Kol did look bored, almost dead bored. Scott saw the boredom in his face. Kol was actually the reason they showed up to Lydia’s dress show thing. He made sure he didn’t look at Kira’s dress, he knew that she wanted to surprise him.

“I was, and I thank you for saving me,” he joked, a smile spreading across his face. They went back to get Kol because they wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him better and introduce him further into their group. Scott actually felt a little taken with him, like he was already being pulled into the pack by everyone. So far the only person that ‘DIDN’T’ like him was Malia, but Scott could understand why. Kol was basically taking Stiles as his instead of Stiles being hers. But she already dumped him. He wasn’t trying to sound like a dick or anything, but she left him and now he was taken by another person, so it was her loss if she wanted him back.

“We wanted to get you out of there before she started putting dresses on you,” Scott teased with a shoulder shove. He only recently found out that physical contact was a thing with Werewolves, like the contact sort of spread their scents to mix with others in their pack. Almost every wolf in Scott’s group did it, Derek and Peter didn’t, but they were a complete part of his pack, Peter wasn’t anyway, Derek just didn’t admit that he was his Beta.

He noticed the other day that Stiles’s scent was mixed a little with Kol’s and that sort of started off the ‘mix the packs scent with the Mikaelson’s’ campaign. Everyone from the pack that actually know Kol now, except for Malia, has started to get closer to him to mix their scents and bring him into the group. He was pretty sure that if they kept that up they’d have to tell him about the Werewolves in town, and the rest of the supernatural’s that lived there. He’d probably have to explain the vampire problem they were having, and then he’d feel like a jerk because he and Stiles told him that none it existed.

“I don’t know, I think he’d be able to pull off a dress better than most girls,” Isaac joked, turning and walking backwards to look at Kol like he was picturing him in a dress.

“Why, thank you, but I bet you’d look much nicer in one than me,” Scott was pretty happy that the guy could take a joke and dish one back just as good, even if it was about dresses. He was an easy person to hang around with. Funny, smart, good looking. Stiles was a lucky guy and Kol was definitely lucky to get his best friend. He could tell they were most likely together because their scents were practically covered in each other.

“So why Stiles?” Liam suddenly asked out of nowhere. Scott hadn’t told anyone so he must’ve smelt it on Kol just as easily as he did, so probably all of the werewolves knew about it. “Not that I’m saying he’s not a good choice,”

He turned to look at him, seeing a contemplative look on his face.

“He’s unique to me. I’ve never met anyone like him. He’s charming, interesting. I practically adore his babbling,” Scott was pretty happy about that. Normally his best friends constant babbling annoyed people and was a turn off to most, but Kol liked it, said he adored it. That was points in his book. “He seems like an all around happy, hyperactive person with over average intelligence and he has a very positive way of seeing things. Even on me,” at the end he seemed to have a soft, happy tone, like he was really content and in bliss that someone looked at him that way. Hopefully, at some point, he would figure out why.

“You never had a lot of friends, did you,” Isaac stated more than asked. He wasn’t being a dick or pointing out the obvious. He said it as sharing the experience. He was subtly telling him he knew the feeling. Scott actually noticed most of the pack was like that, they all had something to share with Kol. Isaac was always alone until he happily joined the pack. Liam had a few anger problems, Stiles told him about that moment he had with Kol on the field with the Lacrosse pads. Erica had trust issues because of all of the fake friends that used to tease and treat her like shit because of her Epilepsy, all before she joined the pack and... Boyd used to always be alone, he never had friends even when he tried to make some, also all before the pack and before he... Scott and Stiles’s problem used to be that they were the dorks of the school and was treated like dorks until after Scott was bit by Peter. Stiles floundered for a while, trying to figure out where he was meant to be and found himself as the researcher, which he was sort of happy with, considering he still got some field work whenever they found something weird in the forest or in town or whatever.

Derek and Peter were issues on their own. They both lost everything because of Kate. She ruined their lives until there wasn’t anything left. Derek had so many problems he didn’t where to start with explaining.

“Not until I came here,” he could hear the acknowledgement in his voice. “I have siblings, but I was always excluded from them,” damn, that was sad. To have brothers and sisters that exclude and isolate you. “Always and forever, was a bond they made as siblings,” he heard him mumble under his breath. They way he said sounded like he hated it, just the words and whatever it was related too.

“Maybe...” Liam started. “Maybe we should do one for all of us. For everyone in our group. The ‘Always and forever’ thing? We’re practically all family now anyways,” he suggested. And Scott liked that idea. It was one of the best things he’s heard in a while. It’ll keep everyone together in like a bond or something.

“That’s a seriously awesome idea, Liam!” he announced, reaching forward to grab his shoulder. He quickly turned to Kol to see an awestruck or seriously surprised look on his face. “Sound good to you, Kol? We could do it after the party tonight!”

\--------------------

Honestly, this pack had surprised him greatly. He’d never thought that anyone would suggest the idea of an ‘ _Always and Forever_ ’ with him included, especially when it was with werewolves, coyotes, Kitsunes, Banshees, humans and a vampire, an Original at that.

He’d had a heated warmth growing inside him, and the idea of an eternity, family bond had just made it over flow. It was the same feelings he had when he had the confession from Stiles. He truly felt like one of the pack, which wasn’t a very good thing considering what he was and was hiding. He’d need to tell them soon.

Once he’d have the spell from Deaton he’d be able to explain without his siblings getting in the way or harming anyone.

“I adore that suggestion, thank you,” he smiled genuinely, feeling the warmth spread through him. It was a bad thing that he was feeling so much for these people and it was mostly thanks to Stiles for befriending him first.

“Awesome, so after the party we do it!” Liam grinned widely at the small group. He seemed very excited about later that night. “We got to make it a surprise for the others though,” he said with a slight smirk.

\--------------------

“What’d you mean you can’t remember?” Derek looked incredulous at Peter. He couldn’t remember? He said he practically found out who the vampire was and all of a sudden it was gone.

“It means what it means, I can’t remember. It’s like the person in my head just disappeared. That’s it,” the older wolf paced the loft, walking from one end to the other while making a path in the floor. It frustrated him, overly so. Hated the feeling he was getting from not recalling who he thought the vampire was.

He remembered going to the animal clinic, getting cryptic replies and coming back because he almost knew who it was and remembered that he had the idea of telling Derek, but then nothing. It was gone. His memory just stopped there...

“Did you hit your head and get a concussion or something?” Peter knew all too well that his nephew was mocking him. He knew they healed easily from concussions and brain injuries. He did, and that was from a coma.

“Oh you’re so hilarious. Look at me laughing,” he faked his smile with sarcasm and continued to pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 chapters!!! we're more than halfway through, and I'm happy to say this story's one helluva success for me. Thank you.


	17. The Talk And Cock-Blocking

Kol smirked and winked at himself as he stared at his appearance through the full length mirror in his bedroom. He was vain and that wouldn’t change. He’d been the same when he had been undaggered by his eldest brother and one of the Salvatore’s back in Mystic Falls, and oh the look on Niklaus’s face when he saw him in the living flesh again. He had smelt the fear oozing from him when the rest of his siblings appeared...

It wasn’t the time to be thinking of them. He left them and hopefully by the time he receives that spell from the vet they’d have no idea where he was and he’d be free of them.

He gave himself a quick once over before he made his way from his room, grabbing his wallet, phone and Stiles’s gift prior to leaving through the door, closing it behind him. As soon as he strode down the stairs and walked towards the door he heard a rather high-pitched squeal. He swiftly snapped his head to the voice, seeing his grandmother standing there with a grin on her face.

“You look so handsome!” she squeaked with her hands holding her cheeks. He hadn’t expected it, but he’d take the compliment.

“Thank you, don’t wait up,” he said quickly before closing the door behind him and using his vampiric speed to arrive at the Stilinski household. Lydia had told him that it was rather romantic to arrive at the house of their date and walk to the party. The house that held the festive gathering wasn’t that far away. They’d walk it easily, and save Stiles’s fuel in his Jeep.

He casually walked up the steps to the home and reached a hand out, knocking on the wood with his knuckles. He could hear the screech of a chair on wood flooring on the inside and then footsteps, heavier than Stiles, so it must’ve been his father.

He waited for a few seconds before the door was pulled open, a perplexed Sheriff stared at him before the door was pulled further open to show the entry way.

“Mikaelson,” was his simple, confused greeting. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was slightly agape.

“Good evening Sheriff Stilinski,” he responded with his charming, English accent. He wasn’t going to kiss-ass, it wasn’t going to get him in the mans good books about dating his son, and besides, that wasn’t his ‘thing’. Kol was most definitely not a brown noser.

“You’re here to pick my son up?” it hadn’t actually sounded like a question. It sounded like the man had just realized why the vampire was there and why he’d be there for his son. The realization appeared in his eyes.

“Come on in,” the words were a relief to hear, even if they did sound strained and slightly tense. It seemed that Stiles hadn’t told his father about ‘Vampires’ and their lack of being able to enter households without invitations. A plus for Kol now that he could enter the Stilinski home.

He hadn’t said anything as he entered the house, he only nodded at the man and watched as the fatherly exterior seemed to grow. He knew about the conversation that would mostly happen in the next few minutes, he could feel the tension in the air, mostly from the Sheriff.

“Want a beer?” the man questioned after the closing the front door and heading towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached for the two bottles at the front of the pack.

“No thank you, sir,” he smiled softly as he declined, seeing the mans brows rais in question before he continued to grab the two and closed the door. He stood up and placed them on the table.

“C’mon, you’ll be drinking at that party tonight anyway. And don’t bother telling me that there’s no alcohol in the punch,” he faked a smile in return and inched the bottle towards Kol. He was testing him and the vampire could easily tell. He had to seem respectable and give his best answers to the man. At least to allow Stiles to go with Kol. He had to respect the mans fatherly ways. He was looking out for his only child, his only son.

“I won’t tell a lie and say there wouldn’t be alcohol in the beverages, but even if the Sheriff is off duty for the night, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still the Sheriff and it would be in my best interest that I don’t drink in front of him while underage,” his smile curved more in one corner as he saw a sliver of appreciation in his eyes. He’d done something right it seemed. Another point for Kol.

“Good choice,” his smile seemed a bit more real as he said the two words. “Sit, I’ve got questions and it’d be in your ‘best interest’ to answer them,” the vampire did as he was told and sat down after nodding. He slid into the wooden chair and faced the man as he sat down as well, placing a gun on the table in front of him to show off that he was in control.

“Have you ever had sex?” and onto the personal questions it was. The man opened his beer and began taking sips.

“Yes, but I’d been experimenting at the time,” in the thousand years he’d been alive he’d only been with a couple of people until he realized he like men, and he’d never been serious with any of his sexual partners. He’d never really been drawn to sex, Stiles was the first he’d ever had thoughts of himself with. So he wasn’t exactly lying.

“Honest, good,” the Sheriff nodded. “Do you plan on having sex with my son?” the man seemed even more serious than before, taking a longer swig of his drink.

“That’s entirely Stiles’s decision. If he doesn’t want to then I’ll respect his choices,” the answer was completely truthful. If Stiles didn’t want sex then Kol would respect his wishes. And as he said, sex wasn’t something he was obsessed with.

The man nodded as he stared at the vampire and leaned back in his chair, a faint smile showing. “Good answer. What are your intentions with my son?”

“To make him as happy as he’s made me, and if possible, even happier. Your son is an incredible person, Sheriff. All I want is to make him smile,” he said softly and truthfully. He had this urge for the man to accept and approve of him. It was like his humanity button was switched on. He could feel his emotions and they were telling him feel for his new friends, and feel even more for Stiles. He was beginning to feel like a newly made vampire again, where his emotions were rocketed and strong.

He and the Sheriff just stared at each other, their eyes locked and completely focused, their bodies tense and solid. Kol wasn’t going to back down, he wouldn’t lose the focus. He wouldn’t break.

“That’s a really good answer, son,” the man suddenly smiled and leaned forward in his chair, grabbing his gun to place it back into his buckle on his hip. “Tell me, when do you plan on having him home by?”

“The time I’m sure you’re going to give me,” Kol smiled back and relaxed. He’d won approval.

“Good, 11 sharp,” the Sheriff informed. He reached out and pushed the still unopened beer towards Kol. “Go on, drink it before it gets warm, Stiles usually has one before he goes to parties anyway,”

The vampire eyes the man for a few seconds before he gradually reached out for the drink and pulled the cap top off. He glanced at the man again before taking a quick swig and placing it back on the table in front of him with one hand still wrapped around the base.

“You know, you never told me how long you were staying here when we first met, Alfie cut in before you could tell me,” the Sheriff suddenly brought up.

“I hadn’t actually planned on staying long, but the company of your son and his friends had changed my mind,” he smiled softly. “I’m happy to stay for as long as I can,” he took another small swig of his beer.

“Happy to hear that. To be honest, I was wondering why Stiles had been so happy these past few days. He comes home smiling and he’s surprisingly happy to go to school. I thought he was sick or something,” he joked at the end, taking a long gulp of his drink. Had Kol made the human boy that happy? He was hopeful it was.

“Hey dad, you seen my grey plaid shirt any- Kol!?I-uh... what’re you... Why’re you... Hi,” as soon as he saw that surprised, but excited look on his face he smiled at Stiles.

“Good evening,” he nodded.

“So, I take it you had no idea he was showing up?” the Sheriff questioned and pointed at the vampire who was still smiling at the younger human.

“I-uh... no I didn’t, I thought I was picking him up. Actually, how’d you know where I lived?” Kol had had the answer ready, quite a simple answer that’d make him seem like he had caught the boys scent and followed him a few days ago.

“Lydia and Scott informed me... twice,” he smile grew a little at the ‘should’ve known’ expression that appeared on the boys features. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said innocently and smiled like a child.

\--------------------

“I’m surprised,” he laughed and slowly walked over to the kitchen table. Hang on, Kol was in his kitchen with his dad. Why was he in the kitchen with his dad? His dad? Oh god-

“Please don’t tell me you had the talk with him,” he groaned and leaned his hands on the table to stare at his father. As soon as he smiled and took a drink of his beer Stiles knew they had the talk.

“We did,” Kol confirmed, taking a swig from his own beer bottle.

“Oh we had the talk,” his dad placed his bottle on the table and grinned like a mad man. “I like this kid,” he gestured to the other teen in the room. He liked Kol? What’d he do? What’d he say? Stiles turned to stare at him, as if trying to figure out what happened.

“Elaborate?” he asked the older boy.

“Your father was pleased with my answers and explanations,” he smiled at him and took another quick sip of his drink. Stiles reached forward and grabbed the bottle as he was about to put it back on the table. There was no ‘hey, that’s mine’ or retort or anything, Kol just let him grab it and take a long gulp before he put in front of the other teen, a smile still on his lips.

“I think the shirt you were talking about is in the dryer,” his father gestured to the machine behind him.

“Thanks,” he turned and strode towards it, opening the small door to find it hiding at the back all folded around one of his father day grey shirts. He untangled them and pulled it from the tumble. “Kol, you want to hang up stairs for a while?” he asked as he was about to pass the table.

Kol turned to face his dad and just stared for a second.

“Go on, take the beer with you,” he smiled. “And keep the door open,” he added as the other teen stood from the chair, beer in hand. Seriously? They weren’t going to have sex with his dad in the house! He doubted they’d have sex for at least another few days.

“Oh my god- dad!” he groaned and quickly made his way out of the room and up the stairs with Kol following close behind.

As soon as they made it to his room he closed the door, not all the way, but enough that his dad couldn’t see in. He was sure that he was more concerned about the noise that what he might see, even though they were going to do anything bad or erotic.

“What’d he say?” he suddenly asked, turning to Kol with a curious urge. Hopefully nothing embarrassing was said about him, like that time he told Malia about his accident in the pool when he was seven and the whole pool had to be- never mind, not going there, ignore him!

“He just asked a few questions and I answered them,” he smiled at Stiles. Damn that gorgeous smile.

“I actually want to know the answers. Dad was impressed. He’s never impressed when a date comes to our house. What’d you say?”

“Well,” just as he started Kol took a step forward and put his bottle on the dresser, taking a step away from it and closer to Stiles. “He asked if I’ve ever had sex,” as he continued Kol got close enough to reach his hands around his shoulders. “I said...” he trailed off as he pressed close, is hands sliding down his arms to his sides until they were at the hem of his shirt. “I experimented. But I have a lot of experience,” that last part was a lie, he’d never say that to his dad, this was for him. Stiles actually stopped listening for a second when he felt a hand ghost over the upper part of his hip under his shirt.

His eyes started to close when he felt Kol’s palm slide up the side of his abdomen, his thumb dipping slightly in when he passed his lower stomach.

“He then asked,” he leaned into Stiles’s space, his nose ghosting his jawline. “If I planned on having sex with his son,” uhhhh good, that was actually a little embarrassing. And he would’ve said that if the other teens lips were skimming the outer curve of his jawline close to his ear. He felt his lips perk a little to kiss just between his ear and jaw, softly and almost ghostly.

“I said...” he trailed off again while his hand slid up his torso, gently brushing passed his ribs with a feather light touch. “Yes,” another lie, Stiles inwardly smiled. He felt a kiss being placed just under his ear and they slowly, but firmly he started softly planting them down his neck, getting firmer against his skin. The hand now on his chest, under his shirt, was placed palm down over his pectoral with his thumb softly running up and down the thin gap in the middle of his chest.

“I said I’d ravish you with my hands,” his free hand slid around his waist and stopped at the small of his back with his palm warmly placed at the curve just above his low trousers waistband. “I’d lick wherever you’d like,” he flattened his tongue against the crook of his neck and slid it up until he reached his ea-

“ _Take it up, take it over, take it out of control-_ ,” ... cockblocking sonofa... Stiles’s phone was ringing.


	18. Drunken Gift

“Hey guys!” he and Stiles tensely smiled as they saw the werewolf wave them over. Kol had been practically hypnotized by their little moment earlier. He’d been into what he’d been doing to the human, his hands running over his warm, smooth skin, his tongue tasting him. Stiles had been into too, he’s smelt it on the boy, he’d smelt the slight erection that had been growing from his ministration.

“Hey Scott,” Stiles responded roughly with a taut smile. He knew that he’d felt just as disappointed in the phone calls interruption as Kol did. They’d been enjoying it. And if it were his choice at the time, they would’ve ignored the call.

“Evening,” the vampire nodded, his smile only just noticeable. As soon as the call had ended, the mood had been slightly awkward until Kol had given him a peck on the lips. Stiles had pecked back innocently and then they had left with ‘see you later and good evening’ to his father.

“Everyone’s already inside, and just to let you know they put a lot of vodka in the punch. Mason’s already wasted and practically sucking face like there’s no tomorrow,” Scott laughed.

“Hey, that’s my thing! That’s my line for you and Kira!” Stiles accused and pointed his finger at the werewolf. His mood had brightened considerably since a second ago. The boy was an emotional yoyo

“I was just using it because that’s the only way to describe what’s going on in there,” the wolf laughed and slung his arm around the human’s and Kol’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get in there guys,” he said loudly and assured them towards the front door.

The vampire inwardly flustered violently as he saw the wooden frame come closer and closer. He hadn’t been invited yet and that was an incredible problem. He couldn’t flee, that would be suspicious. He couldn’t try to walk in without the invitation, he wouldn’t be able to... He’d have to explain to Sco-

“Oh hey Kol,” a females voice broke his thought. He quickly noticed the girl who suddenly appeared in the door frame. The one that gave him his invitation.

“Good evening,” he stopped walking and stared at her with a charming smile. She was dressed like a modernized strumpet who’d open her legs for the slightest bit of attention.

“Please, come in,” ... that had been way easier than explaining anything to the wolf... who was now staring at him. He must’ve heard his heartbeat skyrocket before the female had shown up. His eyebrow rose as if he were asking him why?

“Thank you,” he titled his head in fake appreciation and was led in with Scott and Stiles ahead of him and at his side. Just as he passed her she seemed to have a disappointed or sour expression because he followed the two males instead of staying with her.

As soon as they entered Kol considered retreating to a quiet corner outback with his human. The music was loud and incredibly high pitched, like a teenagers house party was supposed to be. He’d forgot about the parties he’d been to, Mystic Falls had the best above all. The halls, including the front doors hall were completely crowded and cluttered, the main living room and kitchen were the same. Scott had still been dragging them until they reached the glass sliding doors to the backyard where he had easily caught sight of their small group by the edge of the massive pool.

"Hey guys!" the Kitsune smiled and waved at them, her enthusiasm shown in how eager she seemed as she saw the three of them. Kol smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at her and the rest of the group as they greeted them.

\----------

Only two hours into the party and Kol was tempted to cause trouble just for excitement from boredom. Most of the group had wandered off to do whatever they wanted while he, Stiles, Liam and Mason just stood awkwardly off to the side of the swimming pool, standing around the fencing of the yard.

“Lydia throws way better parties than this,” the young werewolf stated before taking a swig from his drink. Scott had been right when he said that there was a large amount of alcohol in the punch. It took a massive amount to get an Original drunk, even tipsy, but he wasn’t far off from buzzed, the three he was with though. Mason was leaning back against the fence, trying to keep himself stable. Liam was a Lycan, so they couldn’t get wasted. Stiles was... well, the human was using the vampire for stability, holding onto him so that he wouldn’t fall or end up on the ground.

“I’ve been to quite a few back in my old hometown and I’d have to agree that this party could be better,” a change of music would have been nice, instead of the constantly high-pitched beat boxing noise. It was almost an ear bleeding screeching sound.

“Were there a lot where you came from?” the boy asked innocently, swapping his drink from one hand to the other.

“Yes, it felt like there were two school dances each month, not including all of the festive events every few days. The community was very social, connected and they enjoyed their active gatherings. Barely anyone stayed in their homes. Everyone knew everyone,” Mystic Falls was a very eventful place and well known for parties, gatherings and community. Kol didn’t miss it, the parties’ maybe, but not everything else.

“Seriously?” the young wolf grinned. “It sounds like a really awesome place. Why’d you leave?” he continued to smile after asking the innocent question.

“My family,” he answered instantly and turned to Stiles as he groaned against his shoulder. “I couldn’t live with them anymore,” he casually wrapped his free arm tighter around his human’s waist, holding him up against his side so he wouldn’t drop or tilt over.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-,”

“Don’t worry,” the vampire smiled. “I’m not much of a partier. The town was too lively for me and never really fitted in like my siblings,” it hadn’t surprised him for quite some time, but he seemed to have opened up considerably since he became acquainted with the pack. They knew that he had siblings, that they excluded him, the ‘ _Always and Forever_ ’ that they did without him. They knew things that he hadn’t told a soul before arriving in Bea-

“I think I’ma throw up,” he heard Stiles strain to say, his speech broken and slurred and his voice was rough.

“Do you want to go home?” he asked the wasted boy, seeing him nod sluggishly. Kol glanced up to face the wolf, seeing him rais both brows. “We may need to postpone the ‘Always and Forever’ until everyone’s sober,” he chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, totally agree,” he laughed in return. “I’ll let Scott and the rest of the guys know you took him home. Oh and don’t be surprised if the Sheriff grounds you too, you both drank a lot,” he joked.

“Yes, but unlike Stiles, I can handle my liqueur,” he said as he stood the human in a position where the vampire could partially carry him.

“Can see that, you don’t look drunk at all, not even a little. And you’ve had about as many cups as Stiles,” he pointed out with a grin.

“Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow,” he finished and turned them both around to leave the backyard. They walked through the mass of humans until they reached the front door where Kol pulled it open and strode through to the open front yard. He awkwardly closed the door behind them and began walking towards the pavement.

He’d been debating on whether or not he should tell Stiles in advance that he was the Original vampire that they’d been searching for. True, he may not trust him at the beginning, but he’d work on that. The gift was the first step. He could mention that the wristlet stopped all vampire compulsion. Stiles would then realize, seeing as he isn’t an idiot. The boy was considerably intelligent, even when intoxicated he assumed the boys brain worked perfectly fine.

If this went horribly wrong it was his fault for informing him too early, or informing him at all.

\--------------------

“California,” Elijah muttered more to himself than to his siblings or the witch. She’d narrowed the parameters to the state of California, where his youngest brother resided at the moment.

“So that’s where our wild, idiot of a brother is hiding,” Rebekah stated as she strode into the large room, her posture seeming agitated, by what, he had no clue. If he guessed, it was either a potential man that shut her down, or Niklaus had annoyed her once again.

“Wild yes, idiot no. I remember that particular state well. It was a surprisingly quiet area until recently. The state is now crawling with a large amount of werewolves. I’d be surprised if Lilia would be able to pinpoint him with ease in this crowd of creatures, and Kol might have known that,” he informed quietly, watching the witch work with a light sheet of sweat on her brow.

“So, why don’t we just go find him ourselves?” she questioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

“It would take considerably longer to search ourselves than it would to have a witch find him,” he replied.

“I need a break,” the woman sighed and leaned back in her chair. “You’re all a thousand years old and you don’t have anything that belongs to your brother!?” she complained and shook her head. “Some family you are,” she muttered to herself.

“We apologize for the inconvenience,” Elijah said in a flat tone. He hadn’t meant it.

\--------------------

Kol walked the drunken boy up the front steps to the house and gently knocked on the door, waiting for the Sheriff to answer. When there was none he quietly reached out and turned the handle of the door until it opened and slowly swung open. He walked into the hallway and silently closed the door behind him.

His father was asleep on the sofa with a book open over his chest. It had only been around ten in the evening, but he knew that the man probably worked hard and needed his rest. Kol quietly and easily made his way up the stairs with the almost unconscious human hanging onto him. Once he reached the top of the staircase he walked towards the room they’d been in before the party and sauntered towards the bed, carefully lying Stiles on it before walking back over to the door and closing it to a point, only a thin sliver of light streaming through from the landing.

He silently shifted back to the bed and sat down on the edge, watching his human as he slept. He needed to give him his gift, but he didn’t wish to wake him when he seemed so blissful and innocent asleep. Though, he needed to. He didn’t want other vampires controlling him, he himself wouldn’t do such a thing to the boy.

He gradually reached out his hand and rested it atop Stiles’s shoulder, gently shaking him until he felt him stir a little.

“Stiles... Stiles,” he called and watched as his eyes reluctantly opened a little and glanced at him. A sudden smile grew across his lips and his arms reached out and pulled him closer on the bed. “I have something for you,” Kol whispered. “A gift,”

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” the human slurred and awkwardly tried to lean up onto one of his elbows only to drop back onto the sheets and pillow.

“But I did,” he smiled and reached into his jacket, after a few seconds he pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box. He held it out for him, noting the strong curiosity.

Stiles instantly shredded the paper from the box, but stopped before he opened it.

“Why’d you get me a present?” such an innocent question with such an innocent expression.

“Because...” he scoffed lightly.

“That’s not an answer,” he smiled gently and stared at the vampire.

“I’ll tell you once you open it,” he countered and watched as the boy glanced back at the box and slowly began to pull the top lid from the bottom. Once the top lid was out of the way Stiles’s expression brightened considerably, his smile widening with his eyes.

“Dude, I love it,” he slurred slightly and quickly tried to sit up. Kol beat the human to it and brought their lips together in a close, strong kiss. The vampire reached a hand out and cupped the back of Stiles’s neck, keeping him there. He didn’t seem at all bothered when he slowly started to leaned closer and over him. Kol was almost lying over him when the human broke for air. “Thank you,”

“My pleasure,” he smiled softly. “Put it on,” he suggested and gradually sat up. Stiles did just that, enthusiastically he might add. As soon as the wristlet was on Stiles sat up and kissed him again, a quick chaste one.

“It’s out of the box and on my wrist. You gonna tell me why you got it for me? He asked with a grin.

“Because it’ll protect you from Vampiric compulsion,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 chapters and still going xD


	19. Realization And An Appearance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted my Tumblr 
> 
> http://kaydreaper.tumblr.com/

What? Vampiric what? Vampire? How did- Why did- Why did Kol- How did he- ‘ _Protect him from vampiric compulsion_ ’. What did that even mean? How did he even know about the vampire problem when no one had told him? Did Peter tell him? ...

Hang on, Peter was stalking Kol because he thought he was a vampire... Kol gave him something that _apparently_ stopped something that vampires could do... was Kol the... then why would he give him... everything was way too coincidental, the timing, the subject.

Stiles’s heart started to race. It felt like it was going to burst from his chest with the force. No way, there was no way.

His mind was stunned into soberness. Kol was the... he had to be and Stiles...

His eyes snapped up to the older boy, seeing him shift so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and facing away from Stiles.

“To answer the question you’re probably dying to ask... yes. I’m the Original Vampire your group has been searching for,” he stood from the bed and walked over to his computer chair, sitting down in it and turning it so it was facing him. Kol didn’t look at him. He just kept his head down. It was like he couldn’t look him in the eye or something.

Stiles couldn’t speak. He couldn’t say anything. Something felt like it was jamming his vocal cords and the only sound he would make was a few stutters. He was hurting. His chest, his head, his body. Everything felt heavy and in pain. Why? Why was he hurting?

“You probably have questions you’d like answere-,”

“Too many,” he hissed. His tone was heavy and dark, almost completely filled with quiet anger, the rest was sadness, betrayal, maybe regret. He didn’t hate Kol, he couldn’t... but. He felt hurt... was it because he didn’t tell him sooner? Because he didn’t come clean beforehand? Why?

He turned away from him and curled his knees to his chest. His eyes were stinging. He only just noticed, but it felt like he was going to cry.

“You’re the only person I told,” his eyes started glazing over, like they were gradually filling up until they’d burst. Why was he going to cry? The guy was a vampire, not to mention one of the most dangerous creatures still alive... or undead or whatever. “Stiles, what would you like me to do?” he asked softly. His voice was calm, but sounded sad, like he hated that he told him, or hated seeing him like that.

“I... I need you to get out of my house,” he said quietly. He hated the feelings he was getting. He hated his voice when it cracked. He hated the sound of the chair creaking as the damn vampire in his room stood and made his way to the window... he hated that he left without saying a word and he loathed the feeling of tears running down his face.

He started sniffing and buried his head into his folded arms on his knees.

\--------------------

Kol shot his fist forward and aimed directly at the solid, thick boulder, punching it with full force over and over again. It only took a couple of beatings before it started to break and crack.

He hated himself. He could have handled it better, he should have. He should have stayed and at least tried to comfort the boy instead of leaving at his request like a lapdog and a weak, emotional child. He’d done something wrong. He told Stiles before he should have. He should have told the Alpha first, though Stiles would probably be upset that he told someone before him.

WHAT SHOULD HE HAVE DONE!?

He turned away from the rocks and sprinted deeper into the forest. He needed to clear his head. He needed to think rationally...

Should he have compelled Stiles to forget?- NO! He wasn’t going to compel him. He’d rather be daggered by Nik than compel his human... _his human..._ when had he started calling him that? Was he that caught with the boy that he’d unknowingly named him his? Had Stiles somehow compelled him with his human mind? How had he not noticed that he’d fallen so deeply for someone that he hadn’t noticed how human he’d became in just a week.

He loved him... He loved Stiles. He’d fallen so head over heels that he hadn’t realized just how soft, weak and human he’d gotten.

‘ _Is this what it’s like to have the emotions switch on?_ ’ he halted his steps and stopped completely. Kol tilted his head at what he saw, not at all confused, but curious as to why there’d be an abandoned and broken house so deep into the forestry. It seemed like there’d been a fire. The old building was scorched and the wood was burnt black. It seemed years old though.

It wasn’t his concern. A house like that probably didn’t have an owner anymore, meaning it could be his little hideaway for a few hours.

He casually strode up to the old, broken home and carefully entered, making sure there was nothing inside before he easily entered. It reeked of wolves, the ones he had compelled, Peter and the younger one, Derek. Their scents were the strong, but there were others, very faint and old. The pack must’ve been enormous. What had happened?

A fire... and a large pack that had been dwindled to just two wolves? He knew that Scott had only recently been created, maybe two years, a bit less? Meaning that the two wolves, Peter and Derek, were family and they lived here years ago. Where were the rest of their family?

\---------- Early morning, like 4ish?

Kol’s head snapped up from staring at the old wooden floor, his eyes slightly wide and his mouth slightly agape. It seemed he had no need for that spell anymore...

He sighed and dropped his head, shaking it a little. He’d need to warn Deaton. He knew where the man lived, it hadn’t been that hard to find after he’d caught the man’s scent.

He sluggishly stood from the staircase and left through the front door.

\-------------------- Sunday Morning

Stiles stretched his arms up and heard a crack leave his back, a satisfied smile spreading across his face before it turned to a frown. He remembered last night, way too vividly. He was actually disappointed that the vodka didn’t block out what happened.

Kol, vampires, the bracelet... Kol gave him the bracelet because it protected him from vampires. Why’d he give it to him? He was a vampire. Was he protecting Stiles against Kol? No, that’d be stupid. He was trying to protect him from other ones.

... Did Kol feed on him? He said something about compulsion. Like compelling someone, mind control. Did he make Stiles forget that stuff? But he didn’t have any marks, so he couldn’t have fed on him... unless he had a way to hide the bite marks or something. He couldn’t go ask him, not after last night. He needed to tell Scott and the rest of the pack. They’d know what to do.

But first, breakfast and coffee.

He quickly jumped into a pair of baggy GreenLantern bedpants and a baggy batman shirt, swiftly slipping on a pair of ironman slippers. He knew he completely mismatched his comics, but he was hungry and really needed to distract himself today.

He grabbed his fully charged phone and turned to the door, walking over to the door and opening it, leaving it open when he sluggishly passed through it and made his way downstairs. His dad should be in work so he had time to go through the unhealthy crap in the fridge and cupboards to either eat or get rid of some.

Once he made it down the stairs he heavily walked around the corner and made his way to the kitchen where he noticed a cup of coffee and papers spread all over the table. He must’ve been called in and he left in a hurry or something. He hoped everything was okay. Why else would he leave the table a mess?

He walked over to the wooden table and cleared up the papers, stacking them neatly on his dads’ side by his cold coffee, which he was going to tip into the sink. He picked it up and was about to turn around when his phone started vibrating. He learned to put it on vibrate after his make out session with... phones ringing, need to answer... DISTRACTION!!

He put the cup down and reached into his pocket, pulling the shaking little rectangle from his hip. He only took a second to look at the name and answer. Just the person he’d be looking for after he had his breakfast.

He lifted the thing to his ear after pressing the green phone icon.

“Hey Scott, good timing. I needed to talk to you. I was hoping we could meet up later an-,”

“ _Stiles, the vampire attacked last night! There’s a guy in the hospital, completely drained of blood, his necks practically ripped open and has fang marks. There’s three other bodies with the same thing_ ,” he was shocked into silence, his eyes were wide and he really didn’t know what to say. Did Kol do it? He was the only vampire in town. Last night? He rejected him last night! Did he make Kol do it? Did he make Kol kill someone!?

“ _Stiles!?_ ”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in about twenty,” his tone was devoid of any emotion. If he made Kol... If he made Kol kill someone because he told him to leave then... what was he going to do to stop him? How was he... Wait! Was his dad called out in a hurry because of this!? He didn’t want his dad involved!

Stiles violently pocketed his phone and swiftly dashed upstairs and got changed. He needed to hurry and get to the hospital. If his dad was there then he could explain. He needed to tell the pack about Kol too. Scott needed to know, they needed to track him down. Stiles needed to stop Kol! But how?! He was an immortal Original Vampire. How was he going to stop an all powerful vampire on a killing spree!? Could things get any worse!? Stupid question! It could always get worse.

\--------------------

“I’ll still continue with the spell. I finished it while you were with the pack yesterday,” the vet explained while he retrieved the ingredients used for the spell. It would’ve been a waste of the man’s time if he decided that there was no point in the spell now that he was found. Maybe Kol could run again, but the next time, they wouldn’t be able to pinpoint him.

“Will this take long?” he questioned with an uninterested, plain tone. He had forced his emotion switch off throughout the night, after Stiles had... He wasn’t going to blame the human. He still loved him, whether his switch was on or off. That would never change.

“No, on the contrary. All you’ll need to do is drink and the spell is done,” Kol nodded at the man’s explanation and reached for the bowl with liquid congealing inside. Its scent was horrendous and it burned the insides of his nose, but if it meant he was away from his siblings and safe afterwards, then he’d drink it.

\--------------------

“I _knew_ it! He compelled me and Derek to forget!” Peter raged while he paced the corridor. A vampire had compelled him and his uncle, telling them to forget everything about him and what Peter had said. Once Stiles had given the vampires name, everything came back, all the information that the older wolf had from tracking and stalking came back. Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire.

Stiles told them about what happened the night before, after the party, the gift, the bracelet that worked against compulsion. Scott had convinced the hyperactive teen to keep it on, just in case it was for that purpose. Which the alpha was pretty sure of. He told them about how much thought, time and effort the vampire put into finding it and he was sure that he had the right intentions when he gave it to him. So the Mikaelson must’ve been telling the truth when he said it would protect him. Obviously Stiles was having conflicting emotions about everything.

They filled the Sheriff in on everything. He was pretty surprised when his son came in and told them about Kol. The man went silent for a really long time and just walked off in a huff, muttering stuff about ‘damn supernaturals, vampires, werewolves, hunters,’ etc. Derek actually felt sort of bad for the man.

“Our best bet is Deaton. He might know a few things, he might have things to fight against the vampire with,” Scott suggested and Derek knew that Peter was going to scoff and comment on it.

“I’d bet against that, the vet knows the vampire and he protected him from me and Derek,” his uncle muttered, still pacing tread marks into the floor. Did they have any real choice now? They had no way of fighting the vampire. They’d be dead unless they had help, and the vet knew the vampire, meaning he may have a way to stop him.

“How does he know him?” Isaac asked from his place on one of the seats in the waiting room. He’d been quiet up until now, he must’ve felt betrayed. All of them.

“We don’t know,” Derek chirped, still staring at the ground. “He said that he was unpredictable and that he was deadly because of his family. Like his siblings made him that way, that's it,”

“Hang on a sec...” everyone turned to Liam, who had a very contemplative expression on his face. “The ‘always and forever’! I remember him saying that his siblings did it without him, they excluded him. Always and forever, done by vampires that have lived a thousand years?” he suddenly had a sad look on his face. “A thousand years, feeling like you’re not a part of the family. It had to have hurt him, mental scarred him at least,”

“... I get where you’re coming from. It’s gotta make him feel damaged,” the fox girl muttered softly.

“Excuse me, but why are you feeling bad for a ruthless, dangerous Original Vampire?” Peter questioned incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 chapters. We're closing in on the end of this story and I feel bad that it's nearly finished, but good because this is a really successful story. It's way more popular than I thought it would be, considering the odd pairing.
> 
> A great big thanks to everyone that's gotten it this far.


	20. Brothers Bite And Blood

Kol would say that his luck was terrible, hellish even. He’d just finished drinking his spell when he caught the scent and sound. Within seconds he was in the preserve, not that far from where he’d been in the night just after his rejection from Stiles.

He felt his body hit the ground with a dull thud and ruffling of clothes, the dirt and dead leaves getting attached and broken into his jacket and jeans. He gradually pushed himself onto all fours and looked over his shoulder to where a figure stood, not that far from him with a frown on his face and blood smeared around his mouth. Fresh by the smell of it, he must’ve fed before retrieving Kol.

“Nik,” he greeted with a sharp tone. He pushed himself to stand, using his hand on a tree for stability until he was up straight. He brushed his clothing off while he kept his eyes on his brother and watched as he did nothing but stare back.

“Kol,” was his reply. He pocketed his hands and smirked darkly. “This town doesn’t seem at all interesting. It makes me wonder, how a wild, homicidal maniac like you could fine fun in this place,” his smirk grew into a dark grin.

“Like you’d care,” he muttered accusingly, his eyes narrowing and threatening to shift into their darker vampiric appearance.

“But I do care, Kol. You’re my brother,” the younger brother could easily see through the unhidden fake care. Niklaus was messing with him, like he’d done before he daggered him. “Family watches out for one another,” his words were lies, directed at Kol.

“Like you’ve done these passed thousand years?” he replied with sarcasm. “You’ve made a poor example of caring, brother. I doubt daggering is a way of showing affection towards a sibling,” the younger brother smirked at his own words. Klaus’s expression darkened, his smirk turning to a frown and his eyes dulling.

“You forced my hand, YOU did that. I hadn’t wanted to put you in that box, but your constant attitude and actions resulted in negative responses that always ended badly for us. All of that was you,” he pointed his finger at Kol, his tone dark and threatening. “You brought it upon yourself,”

“And what of Rebekah... Elijah... Fin? They aren’t like me and yet, they ended up with daggers aswell, stuffed into a coffin like you’d done to me,” he mentioned.

“They brought it upon themselves just like you did,” Klaus smiled, seeming almost proud of his actions, as if he dealt their punishment with honour.

“I understand why you daggered me, but Rebekah and Elijah... they had wanted to leave and earn a life of their own. But you didn't want to be lonely,” his brothers’ expression darkened further. “Your selfish act only pushed them further away and yet they stay with you because they fear you’ll hunt them down like you’ve done with me now. I just have the guts to say to your face,” Kol mildly regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. Niklaus shot forward and in the blink of an eye, he had his fangs lodged into the crook of his neck, deep enough that he felt the tips scrape against bone.

The younger Mikaelson was thrown to the ground with blood curdling and leaking from his wound, dripping to the leafy dirt and colouring it crimson.

“Again with your attitude,” his brother stood over him, staring at him down with dark, dull eyes. “I don’t like punishing you, but how else will you learn,” he stepped back a few paces and pocketed his hands. “I’m not going to cure you this time, brother. You’re going to suffer through this until you beg me or until it’s over,” Kol knew that he wasn’t going to die. The Originals couldn’t die, it was impossible to kill them. He would just suffer through the illusions, pain and agony until it passed.

“I’ll see you again, Kol,” Klaus finished and sprinted away, leaving the youngest brother in the middle of the preserve with a werewolf bite. He actually felt slightly pleased that he had found the old, broken house during the night. He had time to check the vet after his kidnapping, knowing that he would be injured. Kol had to heal him, he owed him that much. He’d heal him and then return to the burnt home to suffer silently through the bite. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not Stiles. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he ever harmed him. He needed to be secluded.

He easily stood back up and sprinted in the direction towards the vet’s clinic. He estimated that he had at least a few hours until the effects of the bite hit him, so late afternoon, maybe. He’d have time to heal the vet, get a quick meal and then he’d rush back to the house and hide himself.

\--------------------

“Deaton, you okay?” Scott squeaked as he tried helping the man up. His arm was busted and he had some blood leaking from claw marks on his chest. They weren’t that deep, but they could get infected if they left him like that. “What happened?” he asked once the man was stably standing.

“It must’ve been Kol, his scent’s everywhere,” Isaac pointed out.

“No it-,” the vet started, but was cut off.

“Look, we need to fix Deaton up, we’ll deal with Kol later,” the alpha explained and sat the vet back against the operating table. As soon as Deaton was sitting against it Scott ran around the room, grabbing the essentials for stitching wounds. He walked back over to the man and dropped everything next to him.

“How are we going to deal with him? He’s an Original, immortal killing machine!” Peter asked with an incredulous tone. He sounded like he wanted to back out and just leave the vampire to whatever he would do.

“It wasn’t Kol who did this!” everyone stopped, completely silent with highly raised brows. If it wasn’t Kol then... “Kol was here, yes, but he wouldn’t hurt me. It’s a part of our deal that he doesn’t harm anyone, including me,” he muttered and stared down at the ground. Deal? They had a deal? Was that why he was protecting him? If Kol didn’t hurt Deaton then...

“Then who did this?!” he asked softly, breaking the silence.

“I’m not sure, but it seemed he was a vampire as well,” he answered tensely.

“How’d you know?” Isaac asked, coming into view from behind him.

“Super speed is one of the abilities a vampire has, Kol has this ability and so did the one that attacked me and kidnapped Kol-,”

“Someone took him?!” Stiles muttered in disbelief, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Scott could understand his best friends concern. He understood what he felt for the vampire and he was pretty sure that Kol felt the same for him. Ever since he met up with Stiles the gift the vampire gave him smelt weird and familiar, like that weird plant Deaton kept in lockup with the rest of the herbs and plants. Kol told him that it protected against vampires so he guessed that he put some of that plant in the bracelet to keep him safe, which also meant that Deaton always knew about vampires. How did he know about Kol though? Was it just a really huge coincidence that the vet met one of the four Original vampires?

“My brother,”

\--------------------

As soon as he spoke he knew that he would receive growls and snarls from the group. He hated that he caught their scents once he reached the edge of the forest. He had hesitated, but he needed to heal the vet and then leave to catch a meal. He had no time.

His wound was on complete show so he had to wonder as to why they hadn’t noticed him sooner, maybe it was due to the Fullmoon tonight, their senses must be fuzzed a little.

“One of your siblings,” the vet repeated in a different wording.

“One of them, I haven’t seen or caught the scent of the other two,” Kol sluggishly strode into the room full of Lycan’s, carefully watching them as he made his way to the farther side of the room. He slipped his bloody jacket off and tossed it to the corner, turning towards the tabletop counter. He grabbed a narrow glass beaker and a thin, clean surgical knife and held it to his wrist over the beaker.

“The hell are you doing?” Isaac questioned with a slightly confused and stunned tone. Kol swiftly slit into his wrist, watching the red fluid rush into the beaker. He was almost entranced.

“Healing,” was his simple, one word response.

“How’s that gonna heal anyone?!” Scott sounded incredulous, staring at him as if he los t his mind.

“Vampire blood heals, and Original vampire blood heals everything instantly,” he answered with a slightly uninterested tone. He had enough of the questions and incredulous attitude towards him. “Now be quiet,” he ordered as he turned around.

He held the beaker out to the vet and swiftly pulled it back as the alpha went to take it from him. Kol instantly caught the wolf’s hand and he tightened his grip, making Scott wince slightly. He hated that they wouldn’t trust him, but he couldn’t exactly blame them.

“I’m in a very bad mood, it’d be in your best interest to leave me be!” he growled with his human tongue. He could feel his vampiric side trying to break free and he tried everything to keep it down. He didn’t want to frighten anyone, particularly Stiles. He tossed the boys hand away and held out the beaker to the vet, who took it with a nod and hesitantly drank from the lip.

He watched as the man took every last drop and placed the glass cup down. He’d been truthful when he said that Original blood healed instantly, everyone had turned their eyes to the man’s chest where the wounds were healing within seconds.

The vet sighed and dropped his head forward, seeming relieved of pain and aches. Kol had done good, but by the looks he was getting from the group they hadn’t liked his way of helping. Obviously, drinking blood wasn’t a natural thing.

“Thank you Kol,” Deaton said breathily. He pushed himself from the table and turned completely towards the vampire, staring at the still completely bloody and leaking bite at the crook of his neck. “Care to explain?” he nodded towards the bite.

“Not really,” he stated and strode over to his jacket, picking it up and slipping into it before making his way towards the door. He halted before leaving. “If any of you wish to live, stay away from me for at least a day or two,” he muttered before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was short, like just under 2.000 words, but I was in a rush because I'm sleeping up my sisters for a night or two.


	21. The Mikaelson's and Taking Effect

‘ _If we wish to live, leave him alone for a while?_ ’ what did that even mean? He wouldn’t kill any of them would he? Kol was practically pack before everyone found out he was the Original vampire they’d been trying to find. A few people in the group still probably felt that way for him, Stiles knew Liam did, Kira and Lydia still probably did. Their trust was probably hit hard, but they still might have thought of him as one of the pack. A week, he’d been there a week and he meant alot to them before they found out about him.

“Okay so... what just happened?” Scott asked through everyones silence. Everyone in the room had been shocked into ‘shutting up’. No one really knew what to say. Kol came in, his neck completely covered in blood with a massive bite mark, slits his wrist and handed a cup of blood to Deaton, who instantly healed, and threatened them to leave him alone for a few days before leaving. It all happened so fast that even Stiles didn’t know what to say.

“I think Kol’s showing his true colours,” Isaac stated before walking around the operating table and heading towards the door to the waiting room. Stiles doubted that the vampire... that Kol would act like that without reason. Only a week and he was pretty sure that he knew how he acted, his personality, his demeanour. He had to have a reason for threatening them to stay away, he completely believed that he was pushing them away because of something. He wouldn’t do it out of spite or for no reason.

Stiles looked down and lightly shook his head, trying to think of anything that might’ve been like a trigger to Kol. He didn’t threaten any of them before so it was recent. Two or maybe three things could’ve caused it. His rejection, telling him to leave wasn’t exactly something anyone would be happy about. His ‘brother’, Stiles remembered the way Kol spoke about his siblings, it was like he loathed them and wanted to stay as far away from them as possible... he didn’t even need to give a third idea, the first two were pretty good examples on their own.

He glanced at his wrist, stopping to stare at the bracelet Kol gave him. He’d been wearing it since it was given to him. He kept it on until he talked to Scott, who told him to keep it on just in case Kol hadn’t been lying and it really did work against a vampire’s compulsion. Derek and Peter explained to them what it was and what it felt like after they got all of their memories about the moment Kol compelled them back. It sort of sounded like mind control and memory replacement in one.

“Stiles,” he snapped his eyes up to the voice and saw Scott and Deaton staring at him, both of them looking at him expectantly. Did he miss something? Did they try talking to him? He spaced out so yeah, probably.

He nodded at them with a questioning hum, glancing between them until one decided to speak.

“Well...” Scott started and glanced behind him to the vet for confirmation, earning a nod from him. “Remember when Peter said that Werewolf bites are lethal to Vampires? That it kills them?”

“Ye-yeah,” where were they going with this? Was there any poin- his neck! Kol had ‘not vampire’ bite marks! No, he was with his brother, Kol even showed up and that was the first thing he said. He was with his brother, who was a vampire too, Deaton said he had vampire speed like Kol. But how did he have those marks on his neck?

\-------------------- Afternoon, like 5ish

He’d been used to werewolf bites to a point whenever Niklaus had decided to punish him. The laboured breaths, the heavy feeling, the heat making him sweat, the painful, throbbing mass of skin, muscles, tendons and bones aching around and in the area of the bite mark, the constant flashes of memory and the quick moments of zoning out to find that when he returned to his senses that he’d been moving around and ended up in a different area or place.

He’d been incredibly lucky when he found an underground cage under the old, broken, burnt home. Chains and shackles that hung from the walls had made a good restraint for Kol. He’d locked the massive steel metal door and chained himself down. He didn’t want to harm anyone, and he was sure that if he hadn’t imprisoned himself then he would have, be it a human walking home from work or one of the werewolves or... Stiles. He’d sooner kill himself with a ‘White oak stake’ before he did that, in his own mind or not.

He’d passed the point where Niklaus would normally heal him, give him his blood to reverse the bite. The pain grew more and more every minute, his breathing pattern was erratic and his memory and the now seemed to blur into one large mass of images, making it difficult for him to tell where he was or what had actually happened in a certain timeline. He’d zoned out quite a few times, his mind reminiscing between the 13th and 17th century.

He’d been travelling, often with witches, hoping to be able to recover a connection to magic again. He’d tapped into his power way before the others had even realized they were witches. He’d been the prodigy child of magic and witchcraft... and then it was taken away by his mother and fathers selfish need to keep them alive, turning them into vampires, the Originals. Kol knew that they were monsters, they’d done that to themselves, he’d actually been proud that he had a title again, even if it had been due to his ruthless murderous actions. Though after a few hundred years, it dawned on him that he shouldn’t have been that way. Stiles only reminded him more of that. He could have been good person with the ability to love, to cherish. He didn’t regret the time it took to see things that way, he wouldn’t have met the human otherwise.

He jerked himself from his thoughts by choking on a very rough coughing fit, feeling his body writhing, struggle and slump forward to hack up a mouthful of blood. There were a few puddles of drying blood littered around the dark, musty caged room, blood that came from his body when he coughed in pain from the effects of the bite. His strong, solid body was weakened considerably, trying everything to fight against the infection. He wouldn’t die, he knew that, but he’d never been that far into the punishment until now. He wouldn’t beg, never, not to Niklaus. He’d rather suffer and then gloat that he’d made it through.

“Ahh,” he groaned and relaxed back against the wall, chains shaking slightly with his movements. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced down at his skin, seeing red liquid smeared and wet against his hand. He shook his head and dropped the palm against his thigh.

\--------------------

“You what?!” Rebekah stared incredulously at her brother, her eyes wide with disbelief and concern. Bitten, she heard. Nik had bitten Kol because he gave him attitude.

“He deserved it, he brought it upon himself. He wouldn’t listen so I punished him,” he said simply as he crossed one leg over the other, one hand holding his head while slumped back into his claimed recliner.

“How could you?! He’s your flesh and blood and you’re making him suffer? Would you bite me?! Elijah?!” she questioned loudly, trying to get her brother to see her point. Niklaus would never bite Rebekah, his little sister, and she knew that.

“No! Never!” he retorted and stood instantly.

“Then why Kol? What makes him different!?”

“Kol’s a merciless, paranoid, homicidal, maniac that caused problems for this family! He disgraces us! He gave us our bad name!” he yelled angrily.

“He may be a lunatic, Nik! But he’s our brother! And he’s not the only one at fault for giving us a bad name!” she screamed back and dashed from the room, her heels clicking against the marble flooring.

Klaus sighed and dropped back into his recliner, his palm holding his skull once again, the other gently massaging the temples.

“I agree with Rebekah, you could have dealt with our brother in many different ways and yet you chose a bite from a werewolf,” the oldest brother stated in a flat toned voice. He’d known that Elijah had been there. He’d been there since Klaus had returned, he just hadn’t said anything until Rebekah had left.

“And you’re going to lecture me now?” he questioned rhetorically, glancing from his lap to his brother who stood solidly with his hands in his pockets and his gaze holding to where their sister had been standing when she’d been yelling at Klaus.

“I don’t need to, I’m aware that you won’t return to Kol and heal him. Your pride is far stronger than your love for our youngest brother,” he turned his body to face Niklaus, his eyes emotionless and almost empty.

\--------------------

Striding through the forest had been a grave mistake that Rebekah hadn’t thought about. She’d known it was the night of a Fullmoon, but she hoped that she’d be able to follow Nik’s scent to where he’d been squabbling with Kol. She needed to see him, to help him through the bite. They were siblings and they’d been the closest out of all of them, causing trouble together, making things horrible for Niklaus and mother. They’d been as thick as thieves and Rebekah wouldn’t let Kol suffer through it alone.

She cautiously backed up, her heels crunching the dead leaves until her back softly touched a thick tree. Before her were two wolves and a coyote, the three were Weres. A different breed from the ones they’ve met and fought against, but she was aware of these types. Elijah had tough her enough about the different breeds of supernatural creatures. These mutts were the kind that hid themselves, which could control themselves and seem like they were human.

She’d caught the scent of Kol on two of them, the brunette and the younger blonde and she had stopped to ask them, a very careless move on her part. Realization seemed to click and the coyote turned on her, the girl seeming almost feral as she snarled. The two boys seemed confused, slow.

Rebekah sighed and stepped away from the tree, already bored with the situation.

“Do you know where he is or not,” she made it sound like more of an order than a question. She could easily put the three down, she was tempted to with the coyote, who was still growling at her. She crossed her arms and knitted her brows at the three, watching the boys look between one another and then back towards her.

“No idea,” the brunette answered as he closed in on the girl, tapping her shoulder and shaking his head as if saying ‘don’t’.

“Well, your scents say otherwise. Tell me where Kol is or I’ll rip out your lungs,” her eyes narrowed and her stance sharpened.

“We-we really don’t know where he is!” the young blonde boy answered, seeming... almost concerned, but not by Rebekah. “He... he was with us earlier, but he threatening us to stay away from him if we want to live,” he then seemed innocent, like he felt as if he had done something wrong. Was this child really a werewolf? He seemed more like a harmless bunny. She found him... oddly adorable.

Kol had threatened them to stay away from him while bitten, he was protecting them... why? Her brother would never do such a thing, especially for a werewolf.

“Why would my brother protect you...” again, it wasn’t a question. It seemed more like a statement. And it seemed to have caught their attention. They stared at her, their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

“...Protect?” the blonde asked incredulously, his stance changing from defence to casual, like he didn’t see any danger. “He was protecting us? How? Why?” the boy was stopped by the brunette, his hand reaching out to grip his shoulder.

“Kol was bitten, and Deaton said that by the look of it, it was a werewolf bite. The bite kills Vampires,” he stated solemnly, his head hung low. Rebekah huffed loudly and cocked her hip, again gaining the groups attention.

“Do you lot know nothing of Original Vampires? We can’t die, even by werewolf bite. We just become more dangerous than we normally are,” her tone came out as fact with a sharp edge, like she was going them attitude.

“So Kol’s not going to die!?” the brunette wolf seemed happy... why? Why did they seem to be pleased that an Original, namely Kol would survive? ‘ _What have you been doing Kol?_ ’

\--------------------

His state was worsening, he could feel his body fighting harder and harder, making him feel sicker and forcing him to cough up more and more blood. He had no idea of time and scenery now, his eyes were fighting to stay closed and his mind refused to cooperate. He fought to stay awake, to keep his senses from dying. He needed them, but they just seemed to weaken whenever he tried. His abilities were damaged to the point that they seemed almost human, his hearing, his smell, his sight, his taste... they had been reduced to human for the remaining time he had left until he’d be healed again.

“Nngh...” he groaned roughly, shifting his almost dead heavy body to a more comfortable position against the wall. The chains shook against the concrete, scraping and clinking until he stopping moving.

He jerked in surprise when the metal door made a loud scraping sound as it was opening, the screeching hissing in his ears. His senses didn’t work so he had no idea who was behind the door. Only when the figure came through the door did he react, a deep, rough sigh leaving his lips. It only caused him to begin another coughing fit, forcing more blood from his ragged body.

“Hello to you too, vampire,” Peter smirked and moved to lean against the metal frame of the door. “How are you this lovely afternoon?” Kol scowled at the man, his muscles tensing and aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21!!!!!!!!! I'm still loving this story xD


	22. Odd Mercy And Kidnapping

“You don’t look so well,” the arrogant wolf pointed out obviously, leaning back against the door frame to the rock room while staring at Kol with amused eyes. He was easily getting a kick out of this.

“You know...” he began, pushing himself from the frame and slowly striding closer as he continued. “I could kill you so easily right now. I could rip out your throat, tear your head off... it’d be easier on you than suffering through this pain. I knew that werewolf bites could kill vampires since I became my sisters second, since I had access to the advanced knowledge in the supernatural network. But Originals, they’re special... ” he trailed off, a grin gradually growing across his smug features as he crouched in front of him.

Kol had felt a cold shudder zip down his spine. He wasn’t afraid of the man, he was just creepy.

“What do you want, wolf?” he rasped out, his eyes narrowed and dark. He could feel his mind trying to zone out and bring a memory forward. He raised a brow as he saw the man’s smirk disappear and he stood, pulling his phone from his pocket. He caught the sound of buttons being pressed and then an irritating ringing that lasted a few seconds.

“ _... Peter,_ ” Derek, the nephew, he supplied to himself. Why would the wolf call his nephew? Did they want to torture him together? He’d thought that the older wolf would want to kill him alone and take the credit.

“I found him. He chained himself in the basement of the Hale estate,” so it ‘had’ been their home. He judged correctly.

\--------------------

“ _He was protecting us Stiles!_ ” Scott practically yelled over the phone. How? How was threatening them to leave him alone protecting? Why would he scare everyone like that?

He sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, putting it on loud speaker before placing it on the operating table.

“What’d you mean he was protecting us? Last time I checked, saying ‘leave me alone or you’re dead’ is a threat that should be headed, very thoroughly,” he raised his brows and glanced over to Deaton and Isaac who just stared emotionlessly.

“ _The bite won’t kill him! He can’t die because he’s an Original, the very first, they can’t be killed. He won’t die!_ ” he sounded overly happy, that’s what Stiles should’ve been acting like, but he wasn’t... why wasn’t he? Was he in shock or something!?

“ _His sister said that when a vampire’s bit they get dangerous, start hallucinating and maybe kill a few people and then they die. She said that the Originals are the same, but they don’t die and they’re a lot more dangerous than any normal vampire. Kol will have all of the effects except for death!_ ” wait... siste-

“What’d you mean sister!?” Isaac almost yelled. “You’re talking to his sister?” he sounded incredulous.

“ _Well yeah, she was in the woods when we went searching for him. She was looking for him too, said that she followed the older brothers trail to where we were, we were following the same scent,_ ” the older brother, the one that kidnapped Kol. Looks like almost the whole family was in town now.

“Why was she looking for Kol?” it looked like Isaac took over the phone call. He and Deaton were just silent, waiting. Deaton was more than likely putting pieces from the call in order in his head, trying to figure out things, and Stiles was just inwardly arguing with himself on why he wasn’t completely ecstatic that Kol would survive. Yeah, the whole vampire thing, and the not telling him part, but they could get passed that and talk, simply really... so why wasn’t he completely elated by the news?

He needed to get home and rest, his head was starting to throb.

“ _Give me the damn phone,_ ” an English womans voice suddenly rang through the speakers and there was a light sound of ruffling before the voice was clearer. “ _Because he’s my brother obviously!_ ” she sounded pretty pissed.

“Then why did you guys single him out?” Stiles asked, his mouth working faster than his brain.

“ _I-we... my oldest brother and I love Kol, it’s Niklaus that’s the probl-,_ ” he was starting to get irritated now. It sounded like she was blaming it all on this Niklaus guy when it was clearer them against Kol.

“Then tell Kol that! He thinks all of you exclude him, like you don’t want him there!” Stiles yelled, slamming his fists down on the metal table.

“Always and Forever? That ring a bell?” Isaac joined in, his tone slightly darkened. “He said you did that without him,”

“ _I..._ ” she sounded like a sudden realization hit her hard. There was the ruffling sound again, she probably handed the phone back to Scott.

“ _She just disappeared, like instantly,_ ” the alpha sounded completely baffled.

“That would be the vampiric speed,” Deaton finally spoke, sounding contemplative. “It seems that this Niklaus is the priority of the Originals, the one in charge. He calls the shots and gives the orders,” he stated with his hand reaching up to gently scratch at his cheek.

“ _What’re we going to do about him?_ ” Liam said in the background, sounding a little worried.

“ _I say we find Kol and try to get a weakness out of him,_ ” Malia suggested, even quieter than Liam. She must’ve been a little further away than the younger wolf.

“Did you not hear the part where Scott said that he’s dangerous right now? You know, the bitten vampire effects? He’ll probably kill you while he’s hallucinating,” was it just Stiles, or was Isaac starting to sound a little like him? Like his speech, he had that sarcastic edge to it. If he wasn’t worrying about everything, he’d say he was proud.

“ _Well, what else can we do?_ ” Scott asked, sounding like he was completely open for ideas. Everyone was probably open for ideas right now. They couldn’t really do anything because they had no plan, no idea on how to kill any of them and Stiles didn’t want to kill Kol, he wouldn’t be able to, he couldn’t. And he wasn’t going to let any of the others either... where did all that come from?

\--------------------

“Nik!” Rebekah yelled after slamming the front doors open and closed them behind her just as hard. She quickly strode into the living room where Elijah was leaning against the lit fireplace, his forearm pressed against the top part of it while he drank blood from a glass cup.

“He left not long after you to survey the town. He seemed interested as to why our brother would stay here, it’s uncharacteristic of Kol. It’s too quiet and very docile, the complete opposite,” he seemed almost entranced by the fire, it unnerved Rebekah.

“Always and Forever... we didn’t think of Kol when we had done it... that’s why he hates us, we exclude him, we made him the way he is Elijah,” she explained sadly, her head hung low and her hands twitching slightly. The older brother didn’t say a word, he just stared into the reds, yellows and oranges of the fire.

\--------------------

When Derek showed up at the old Hale house he didn’t know what to expect. He’d heard stories of how vampires die from werewolf bites, but he’d never seen any. Seeing Kol almost made him sick to his stomach, it was like the Wolfsbane bullet he had months ago, times twenty. He was practically throwing up blood whenever he coughed, he was completely pale, he couldn’t move when he was in his right mind. Whenever he went feral for a few minutes, like when the hallucinations took control he’d try to attack Peter who almost got too close a few times.

“We can take him to the loft and chain him on the upper floor, I don’t think there’ll be any problems,” He suggested, watching the vampire like a hawk.

“I don’t think so,” his uncle stated quietly. “He’s strong, I don’t think the walls in the loft could hold him. I have an idea, but I know no one will like it, especially Stilinski,”

“...Nngh...” they both stared at the vampire, watching his rasp and wheeze in his almost unconscious state.

“What’s the idea?” again, he didn’t know what to expect, but it was Peter, he was unpredictable.

“Stake... you can kill vampires with stakes, but this is an Original, he won’t die just by simple staking,” he sounded so sure.

...

...

Derek didn’t actually know what to say. It was a horribly idea, a horrendous one. He was right, an Original couldn’t die that easily. There was no way. It would probably just knock him out, comatose him for a few hours, hopefully.

If he was honest with himself, to him it sounded like Peter was trying to help, by keeping him unconscious. It would be like giving mercy from the suffering the bite was causing, he wouldn’t be able to feel or hurt anyone while unconscious. It was his way of helping he guessed. If he didn’t know better he’d say Peter was growing a conscience.

“This is a terrible idea...” he finally said outloud. He sighed and reached and hand up to his eyes, rubbing the vigorously until he huffed and turned to his uncle. “Who’s getting the stake?” at his words his uncle left the room. Guess that was decided easily. Derek really hoped this would be over soon.

\-------------------- About an hour later

“You reek of Kol,” Stiles released a very ‘manly’ shriek and swiftly spun around, slamming his back into the wood of his front and straight into the key that was still in the lock. It felt like he just pierced himself. He quickly started rubbing the area and stared at the man standing in front of him.

“His scent is all over you, now why is that?” the accent, the fact that he knew Kol... he was one of the Originals. He had to be. “What are you? Pals? Chums? BFF’s?” he grinned at the last one.

“I... look I need to get some rest,” he started cautiously, hating that his voiced crack a bunch of times. “We got like a really big test tomorrow and I need to stu-,” he was cut off instantly, his back being slammed against the door again. The guy was right up in his face, his emotion pretty dark.

“Tell me, what are you to Kol?” he did something weird with his eyes, the blacks of them shrank and then grew, why? Stile had no idea.

“Look, I.. I seriously need to get going,” his voice was higher pitched and he almost pissed himself when the guys demeanour darkened again.

“It didn’t work...” he growled, like seriously growled, like an animal growl! He started sniffing, like he was searching for something and it looked like he found it when he snatched Stiles’s hand and held it up. “Vervain...” he pondered. His eyes scanned the whole bracelet and a wide, dark smirk grew across his face. “I get it now,” he said more to himself. “You’re coming with me,” in that instant Stiles felt himself being lifted over the man’s shoulder and then everything turned into a mass of blurs and dark colours.

\----------

By the time everything stopped he was dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up. He grunted as he was gracelessly dropped to the ground from the man’s shoulder. He began to quickly back away on the carpeted floor. He knew it. The Vampires, this guy was one of Kol’s brothers, which one though?

“Niklaus, what’s the meaning of this?” another guy’s voice came from behind him. Niklaus... shit. The guy that took him was the boss of the Originals. He was so dead, unbelievably dead.

“Well, I found the reason why our brother decided to stay here,” he gestured to Stiles who was still sitting on the floor. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw a man in a suit and a very well dressed blonde. The girl? Kol’s sister maybe? ... The one he yelled at? So the guy in the suit is the only one he, most likely, hadn’t pissed off yet.

“A boy? A child?”

“Dude, I’m not a kid,” he yelled and stood up, instantly regretting it. He may have just pissed the man off... maybe? Hopefully not?

“Hang on, you’re... the one that was on the phone, the one that pointed out that we were excluding Kol,” the girl said with her sudden realization.

“Enough of this, Niklaus, why did you kidnap this boy?” the guy in the suit asked, seeming at have had enough the unnecessary conversation.

“This boy has a Vervain wristlet with Kol’s scent drowning him. I believe that our brother is in love with this human. Why else would his scent almost completely cover him and why else would he go to the trouble of getting him something that would work against our compulsion?” he smirked darkly at Stiles.

He slowly started to get up, standing on shaky legs since he hadn’t recovered from the insane speed. He gradually backed away from the vampire, the creepy one, the one that sort of reminded him of Peter in a way.

“Niklaus,” he gasped inwardly as the suited vampire appeared at his side, standing like a step or two in front of him and in the way of the Vampire Peter. “If you harm this human to get at our brother-,”

“Elijah, why must you ruin my fun, I wasn’t going to hurt the lad,” he played coy. His happy childish tone being completely faked.

“Brother,” the suit guy warned, stepping closer to Stiles. “You will not lay a finger on this boy,” his voice was deeper and much darker than before. The guy was completely serious... Original vampires scared him... especially the suit and Vampire-Peter-copy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 chapters, one straight after the other, I spoil you all. xD


	23. Sibling Rivalry and Promises

So he’d been kidnapped, taken to Kol’s families temporary HQ, been indirectly threatened by Niklaus, protected by the older brother and the sister, who he was sure he was going to be threatened by again because of the way he spoke to her over the phone. And was then tossed into a vacant bedroom that the suited brother said was meant for Kol when he came back to them... ‘when’, yeah like that was gonna happen, what with the way he talks about them Stiles was surprised the vampire was still in town... though the kidnapping brother did say that...

‘ _Was he lying?_ ’ he asked himself. Did Kol really like him that much? To go as far as to say that he loved him?

Stiles roughly shook his head and climbed off of the bed, staring at the door before starting to pace rigidly. He needed to get out of the house and away from the vampires before he ended up being their next meal. It surprised him that Kol hadn’t used him as a bloodbag. He was sure he hadn’t anyway. He didn’t feel any different and didn’t have any puncture holes on his neck... He needed to see Kol, he needed to talk to him. He needed to be sure that they hadn’t lied and that Kol was protecting them, protecting him. He felt horrible and needed to apologize.

Yeah, he hated that the guy didn’t tell him sooner, but it was his secret. If Stiles was in his shoes, he probably wouldn’t tell anyone until he needed to. He sort of understood why Kol hid it from them, from him.

\--------------------

Scott stared at the body lying prone on the rocky ground of the Hale basement. Kol was staked and sprawled out. Everyone was there because they recently found out that Stiles had been kidnapped. The Sheriff called them, asking if he was still with them, they obvious said that he left ages ago, this was three hours after Stiles left the clinic to get home and cook a meal ready for his father.

They instantly thought kidnapping because they caught the same scent from the forest, the one that was mixed with Kol’s from the preserve. Niklaus, the vampire most likely took him because Kol’s scent was all over him, like Scott and Kira.

He turned to the door when Isaac strode in and rammed his phone into his pocket.

“I called Chris, he’ll be here soon... are we really doing this?” he asked nervously. None of them knew what a bloodthirsty, hallucinating Original vampire was capable of, but it was the only way. They were going to unstake him, wait until he woke up, hopefully in his right mind, so they could tell him Stiles was kidnapped. None of them were as strong as them, Peter made that very clear and their only option was to use fire against fire, or Vampire against vampire in this case. Scott was tempted to thank the werewolf that bit him, making him stronger and more violent.

“We have to,” he said simply and walked over to the body, taking hold of the stake in his chest before gruesomely tugging it out. The sounds from pulling it out were almost enough to make him sick.

“I still think that this is a bad idea,” Peter muttered his corner furthest away from what was happening. He didn’t want to get in the middle of this. Scott could actually see most of the group stepping away from the doorway, afraid that they’d be in the way of a bloodthirsty Original. No one wanted to die.

“It ‘is’ a bad idea, but it’s the only one we got,” he replied to him and finally ripped the sharp end of the stake from the grey-d body.  No colour was coming back, but Peter said that, if he guessed, it would probably take awhile until he was alive again, maybe an hour or so. Scott wasn’t happy that they were staking him to keep him down, but Derek explained that it was Peter’s idea of mercy, keeping him asleep through the pain and making it so he couldn’t hallucinate. The Alpha had to admit that it was... considerate and thoughtful of him, even if he looked like he took a little pleasure in it. None of it hurt the vampire, since he was unconscious and he healed quicker than the werewolves.

\----------

His head snapped to the vampire as he started yelling and struggling on the ground, still chained up and gradually tangling himself up further with all the moving around. Scott stood from his spot on the ground and ran over to him, backing up a little when he saw the dark eyes, the inhuman colour and the extremely sharp fangs that were shown when he opened his mouth to scream.

“Is he hallucinating or... what’s he... is the bite forcing his fangs and eyes to change?” he turned to Peter who just shrugged.

“Everything I’ve told you, is all I could tell you. I don’t know what an Original vampire is like when bitten by a werewolf. Kol is the first I’ve seen,” he explained calmly and leaned further into his corner.  Scott snapped his eyes back to the vampire, seeing him growl and snarl and try to break free.

“Kol!” he yelled, trying to get his attention. He crouched down and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, turning him to face each other. “Kol, it’s Scott! Remember? The Alpha wolf!?” he tried, still getting no response except for growling. “Stiles is in trouble! You remember Stiles? Stiles, you love him right!?” he yelled and that seemed to hit something. The growling had stopped, but is fangs and eyes didn’t change.

\--------------------

_Hallucinating. He knew he was, he killed something he already killed hundreds of years ago. He remembered ripping his body apart, limb from limb. He took pleasure in that kill, watching the blood leak and ooze from his body, how the broken bones snapped in his clenched-_

_“Stiles!” Stiles... Stiles... how the broken bones snapped in his clenched fists. It only took a little pressure and –snap- it was in pieces._

_“Hahaha,” he laughed and turned back to the limbless body, the lifeless eyes stared back at him and it was then that he realized he was covered in the body’s blood._

_“Stiles!” Stiles? That name... he... that name, he remembered, but..._

_He plunged his hand into the body’s chest, taking hold of the ones beating heart. He grinned and cackled lightly as he ripped it from the muscles and ribcage. He stared at the bloody organ and turned back to the body’s face, stopping and staring at it in shock when he saw the face of... the face of..._

_“Stiles!” was that Scott? “Stiles, remember?!” he did, but... why was he... where was he. He dropped the heart and turned away from the body, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth. He took one glance at the body again and made his way out of the room, why had the face been his? His own face? He’d been dissecting his own corpse. He left the room instantly and ran towards the front door of his temporary house, opening it to be blinded_ by red eyes.

He stared up at them, scanning them, he then realized the pain rushing through him and he clenched his jaw, refraining himself from screaming or yelling.

“Good, he’s back. Kol! Kol, listen to me!” the wolf ordered. He gradually and painfully opened his eyes and glanced back at Scott, searching his serious expression while still in pain. "Niklaus!? Your brother!? We think he kidnapped Stiles! His scent was all over his hou-,” he zoned out, feeling anger well up. Stiles! His human! Niklaus! He began snarling deeply and felt a sudden, dark rush fill his entire body.

\--------------------

Scott shot out of the way when Kol instantly broke free and was gone, just gone, and quicker than his sister earlier. He just disappeared without him having to blink.

“Still think this is a good idea?” Peter asked from his corner, sounding shocked or stunned by what he just saw, and by the faces everyone was making, they were stunned too. “He could kill all of us after he disposes of his brother,” he added.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure that vampires aren’t that different from us. They need an anchor. We all know what his is,” they did, he was sure of it. Stiles was Kol’s anchor, the only person that could ground him, even in a werewolf bitten, hallucination induced rage. Stiles could get to him.

\--------------------

Niklaus grinned cheekily after hearing the humans whimper as he was tossed the ground, some blood spilling from the large wound he’d left on his wrist. He’d drank from the boy, using him as his own little play thing. Obviously his brother and sister hadn’t approved, but he didn’t need their permission. The human was his to do with as he pleased, that was, until his youngest brother appeared. He doubted he’d show up soon, he would still be going through the effects of the bite at that moment.

He stared down at the human, watching him try to get away from him by crawling.

“I really have no idea what my brother sees in you, you have quite the attitude, you think you can fight back against me and your babbling is a rather large pain in the arse,” he listed off and gradually began to walk towards the crawling boy.

“Shows what you know, Kol said my babbling was charming and appealing,” he said with slight cracks in his voice, but stated it proudly with a sharp humour-like tone and continued shifting.

“My brother really needs therapy if he chose you,” he sighed and stopped moving, watching as the human used the bed for stability to stand. “There is nothing appealing about you,” he said darkly. “Your attitude, your constant backchat, your appearance, your personality. None of it is appealing or charming or anything that relates to those words,”

“Says the one that chose Caroline Forbes as his and then lost her to his own sired Werewolf hybrid,” he snapped his gaze to the balcony window and instantly snarled.

“Kol-,” he shot forward into the younger vampire.

\--------------------

Kol dodged the clawed hand and gripped Niklaus’s neck, holding him firmly and throwing him up against the glass of a large framed picture. He ran towards him and swiftly grabbed him by the shoulder of his jacket and roughly dragged him to a stand. His arm was quickly hit away and he felt his body propel into the flimsy cabinet in the hallway. With the force and the weight, it broke under him, splinters and pieces of thick wood crumbling around him.

“What an unexpected surprise!” his brothers voice boomed through the hallway. Kol quickly stood and grabbed one of the thick, broken pieces of wood. He needed to slow him down. Using his vampiric speed, he ran at his brother and directly slammed it through his chest, close to his heart. The neck of his jacket was clenched in Nik’s fist and he was tossed back through the hallway to the living room where he landed on the table, it also breaking. He’d find it funny that he had so many stakes if it weren’t for the fact that they didn’t work on his brother.

“You seem to have complete control when the bite I gave you should be causing you so much agony!” he announced, sounding overly irritated that the bite didn’t seem to affect him. The stake was gone from his chest. It was. The bite was hurting him, but his objective over shadowed it entirely and forced his mind and body to work. He knew that once Stiles was saved, his mind would go back to normal and the bite would worsen... unless...

“Your constant talking is more painful than your bite,” he mocked and quickly stood from the shattered table. He had another stake in his hand and he shot at his brother, slamming yet another into his chest. This time he swiftly stepped back and dodged the hand that tried reaching for him. Niklaus reached both hands to the stake and was about to pull it out. Kol saw the chance and lunged forward again, gripping his brothers’ head and then roughly snapping it to the side. The body dropped to the ground in a heap and the vampire crouched at his side, reaching out to grab his wrist and sink his teeth in. The blood, it would heal the wolf’s bite and he’d be free until he woke up. He knew that Niklaus would most likely want him dead after that.

He pulled back, bloody drips leaving his fangs and his brothers’ wrist. He stood up and wiped his mouth clean, using his vampiric speed to rush upstairs to Stiles, who had seemed to have seen everything from where he stood by the railings. He didn’t seem surprised or hateful that he was there or what he’d done. There was just no expression. He was closed off.

“We need to leave,” he stated, though he didn’t move. He watched his human, keeping his eyes on him, soft, but focused. He could feel the effects of the bite wearing off thanks to the blood he’s stolen from his brother.

“Where?” Stiles’s voice sounded strained and forced. Kol knitted his brows together in concern, thinking that he’d act like that because of him. Because of what he was and what he did.

“Stiles, I...” he trailed off and glanced down, his eyes suddenly catching his wrist and focusing completely on the bite on his arm. He knew that he wouldn’t turn, but the thought that his brother, his hybrid brother, biting his human was...

Kol slowly stepped towards him, making sure the Stiles saw him so he wouldn’t spook him. He caught the boys sight and he walked closer, stopping just a few inches away.

“I’ll explain everything,” he watched as the human glanced up at him, his eyes suddenly seeming overly emotional. They were filed with so much that Kol was in awe. “I promise, but as of right now. We need to leave. The Hale house,” he gave him the destination and quickly picked him up, memorizing the slight yelp that left his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting right onto the next chapter, so expect it soon :)


	24. Returning Abnormality and the Eldest Brother

“Kol! Stop!” the vampire slowed to a grinding halt, struggling from still being slightly disoriented from the effects of the bite. He glanced down at the boy held bridle-style in his arms and gracefully lowered his legs for him to stand. This wasn’t the time, they had no time.

“Stiles, we don’t have time. We need to meet up with rest of your pack,” he explained, trying to get the boy to hurry and jump back into his arms for them to leave.

“Look, I need to know something, a few things actually, and I’m not leaving until you tell me!” he said firmly, his expression solidly place in a glare.

“Stiles-,” he began, but was cut off.

“No, I need you to tell me! When you threatened us, to leave you alone, were you protecting us?” Kol expression faltered at his words. He... he had been, but he had never wanted them to know that. He was hoping that once he had passed the worst of the bite he’d leave town, forcing his family to follow.

He slowly nodded, not taking his gaze away from the human as he continued with an answer. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone in the pack, especially you,” it was as good a time as any to tell him, to say the words. He hoped Niklaus stayed dead long enough for him to speak.

“... before you started fighting your brother, you said something about his ‘sire werewolf hybrid’, what ‘is’ that?” he seemed rather curious about that.

“A Hybrid is a werewolf and vampire combined. Nik sired him, created him, and used him as a pawn for the time we’d been in Mystic Falls,” they didn’t have the time for this, they needed to leave as soon as possible. Why did it seem like he was stalling?

“A vampire siring a hybrid? How? Shouldn’t the hybrids be stronger? Dude, I’ve watched Underworld and Michael Corvin was a hybrid, he was insane strong, no one could control him, not even Marcus,” a pop-culture reference that Kol knew well. He’d enjoyed the movies of Underworld, they were the closest ideas to what the vampires were. And he rather liked the werewolves, they were bad-ass.

“My brother is able to control Hybrids because he ‘is’ one,” he stated simply and watched as Stiles’s expression turned to shock and he suddenly snapped his gaze to his wrist, quickly turning his eyes back on Kol.

“AM I GONNA TURN?!” he seemed utterly afraid. The vampire shot forward and held his humans shoulders, holding him in place and holding him close.

“No! No, you will not turn. The Werewolf bite doesn’t affect humans, only vampire-,”

“Then what about the vampire bite?” he was still yelling, but at least he was calmer.

“That won’t affect you either. To become a vampire you’d have to drink from a vampire and then die and then there’s the feeding from a human afterwards to complete the transition, there’s quite a few steps, but point being, you will not change or turn or whatever, you’ll be find,” he calmed him, his palms running up and down the length of his upper arms. A thought suddenly hit him. “Niklaus only bit you right?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, he just got my wrist. He didn’t force me his blood or try to kill me, your other brother made sure of that,” he’d have to note for later that he should thank Elijah when he had the chance. “Last question until later...”

Kol gazed at the boy, watching him shift slightly under his touch and he raised a brow as if to say ‘go ahead’.

“Your Hybrid brother said that he’d pretty sure you’re in love with me, because you gave me the bracelet and your scent’s all over me. He just-, I need to-,”

“I love you,” his nerves shot sky-high. He said the words and he felt lighter for it. He hadn’t wanted to burden the boy with his feelings, but he had asked. “I gave you the wristlet because I knew my siblings would try to find me and use whatever means necessary to get to me, even if that meant using the person I hold dear... I’ve never loved anyone, not until I met you,”

\--------------------

He really felt that way. Kol wasn’t lying to him, he was sure of it. No one could sound so genuine, not like that. It made him feel specially, warm, light. He was pretty sure his ego grew a bit too. He was wanted, like seriously wanted, and by a thousand year old vampire to boot. In a thousand years Kol never found anyone he loved until Stiles came along, that was a major ego boost.

He needed to apologize. He needed to tell him about the other night. Speaking of night, it was pretty dark out, what time was it?

“Kol, I-... I’m sorry,” he started, and instantly saw the vampire’s expression drop, like he was disappointed or- crap he didn’t finish the sentence! Kol probably thinks- “Not like that! I meant I’m sorry for the other night, you know, when I kicked you out of my room,” his expression calmed straight after he gave him the explanation.

“It’s no problem, I understand why. And it’s not often a human falls in love with a vampire, even less an Original, it’s like asking for complications,” he was smirking at him, playing with him in a good way. He was teasing Stiles. They were back to being friends again, he hoped.

“Who said I was in love?” he teased back with an open-mouthed grin, laughing a little when Kol chuckled.

“You’re in love with me, admit it. I know you want me,” he winked and easily picked him up bridle-style again.

“Seriously? Why not just give me a piggyback or something... anything but this!” he wrapped his arms around Kol’s neck and held on tight, like it was life or death, definitely death id he let go. There was no way he’d survive the fall at vampire speed.

\--------------------

He stood calmly and expressionlessly in the forest line, watching the group of wolves and the other supernaturals of the pack collected outside of an old chard house. He easily acquired the knowledge from Rebekah of the ranking in the pack. The young wolf, Scott McCall being the Alpha and the young blonde boy was his second. His first bitten. Elijah had caught the scent surrounding them, they were related by bite. The older born wolf had something of a connection as well. He had the same relation that the Alpha did with the boy. Scott McCall must’ve been bitten by the born Wolf and the curly haired young man was the younger born wolf’s beta. That must’ve been how the generation of werewolves in the town began. The two born Werewolves were the roots.

The vampire sighed quietly before he stepped out of the shadows of the forestry, his hands pocketed and his demeanour calm and collected. He was instantly snarled at and guarded from. Elijah halted his steps once he was standing in-between the clearing of the trees and house, his gaze firmly locked on the Alpha who stood rigidly, but in defence and protective of his pack.

“Elijah Mikaelson. You are Scott McCall, Alpha of this pack,” he pulled his hands from his pockets and splayed his arms out as he gestured to the group. “I assure you that I mean no harm, I am only here for answers,” he stayed completely focused on the Alpha.

“Kol’s brother,” he heard a female’s voice point out obviously. He turned to face the voice, seeing an Asian girl with her sword drawn.

“A fox spirit. Interesting, your kind is quite rare nowadays. I’ve seen more Nogitsunes than Kitsunes, you should be proud to be the latter,” she was interesting and it was true that he’d seen many more of the darker than the lighter. He felt pleased that she was one of the good. He turned back to face the Alpha.

“Yes, I am Kol’s older brother, an Original Vampire. But as I said, I mean you no harm,”

“And you think we’ll just roll over and believe you?” he glanced at the older wolf in the back of the pack, the eldest it seemed. “Your little brother’s caused enough trouble here without you,”

“As far as I’m aware of what Young Stiles has told me, he hasn’t caused any trouble. He enrolled as a student, became a member of the Lacrosse team, became friends with Werewolves, and had grown feelings for a human. Yes, he may have had intensions at the very beginning, but it seems those had disappeared once he became acquainted with your human pack member,” he directed his gaze back to the young Alpha wolf. “I am not aware of any trouble that has been caused by Kol,” he hadn’t changed his expression at all during his time with the pack. He was easily aware of their more hostile behaviour, he was more intimidating that his youngest brother.

“He killed people last night!” the young wolf yelled.

“Niklaus, they were a gift from him. Kol had nothing to do with the bodies in the morgue,” he pointed out with a subtly raised browline. “If I were you, I’d stay as far away from the Mikaelson family affairs as possible, if you prefer to live that is. Niklaus believes that collateral damage is very necessary,” he warned more for their safety than making it sound like a threat. They seemed like comrades of Kol’s and if they were friends then he’d rather them live. His brother had spent enough time in a thousand years alone.

Elijah’s gaze snapped to his side as he heard and saw the person arrive, happy to finally see his brother after the short time away, though he didn’t show his emotion.

“Kol,” he greeted with a curt nod, earning one as a response even if it seemed he was slightly tense that he was standing there with another Original. “Stiles,” he greeted the human that climbed out of his brothers’ arms.

“Hey ‘Lijah, what’s up?” he replied with a smile. He’d had some time with boy and he had mildly enjoyed the few minutes. He hadn’t really seen what Kol found appealing or irresistible, but his brother was fond of odd things, that may have included mates.

“I-... hang on- Am I missing something?” he turned back to Kol, catching the perplexed expression. “You two seem like buds,” he stated.

“Oh yeah, after I was shoved into your room Niklaus got for you, ‘Lijah showed up and we talked,” the human shrugged and smiled at Kol. “Don’t get jealous, we just talked,” he then added quickly.

\--------------------

“Who said I was jealous?” Kol retorted and smirked predatorily. He had felt a slight twinge of envy, but he wasn’t worried.

“Would you be if I did anything else with him?” the spike of envy suddenly hit him again, slightly stronger.

“Yes,” he spoke truthfully and stepped towards his human. They were back to being close again, but his feelings of possessiveness had grown with them.

“Good thing I didn’t and wouldn’t then, huh,” he teased and jabbed Kol’s chest before smoothly splaying his hand out over his chest. He had accidently let a quiet growl leave his throat and vibrate as it left his lips, gaining highly raised brows and a wide grin from Stiles.

“So you’re a controlling, possessive type,” it seemed like he had a sudden realization, and by the light scent of arousal coming off of him, the human liked it, making Kol relax slightly.

“Kol,” the vampire sighed and reluctantly turned to face his older brother. “Where is Niklaus now?” before he could reply Stiles jumped in, wanting to explain the happenings.

“He’s sprawled out on the floor in the livingroom I think? Kol snapped his neck,” he said with a grin.

“You do realize that he will be out for blood when he wakes up,” it hadn’t been a question. It had been anything, but a question, it was more of a warning seeing as it came from his brother.

“He’ll more than likely want to dagger me and shove me back in that horrid box,” he muttered and watched as Elijah seemed to drop his gaze and zone out. He was in deep thought, or seeming like he was.

“What’d you mean dagger and put you back in a box?” he glanced at Stiles and frowned.

“I’ll explain the little details of my life once you and the pack are safe,” he whispered calmly to his human.

“So what? Is your brother coming after us now?” Scott chirped in, jogging towards them with the rest of the pack in toe.

“More than likely, yes, and I apologise for involving any of you,” he glanced through each person, even Peter who seemed more focused on his brother... why? He raised a brow at the man.

“Dude, you and your family involved us the moment you got to town, this is our territory, and we look after our own,” the young alpha smiled and clapped his palm over Kol’s shoulder... had he meant Kol or them in general? Either way he felt a slight warmth grow.

“Kol, it’s time that we all talk with our brother, all of us,” he instantly snapped his gaze to Elijah with a concerned expression.

“He’s just going to want to dagger us again,” he retorted with a frown.

“No, out of the thousand years we’ve been vampires you’ve been the only one of us to act out against him. It makes me feel ashamed that my youngest brother has more of a backbone. Tomorrow night, I’d have hopefully calmed Niklaus down by then,” just as he had finished his sentence he was gone, his vampiric speed leaving a quick gust of wind.

“Well guys, everyone except the werewolves need to leave. We haven’t got a lot of time yet before the Fullmoon hits its peek and effects us,” Scott explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer guys. 24 chapters and it won't be long until this is done. I'm having conflicting feelings about this story!!!! I adore it, the pairing is my baby. I'm happy I'm ALMOST done, because it's a really success, but I'm sad because I love it and I want to continue... but it has to end at some point.


	25. Bad Love Good Love

\-------------------- 10pm-ish

“Thanks,” he carefully climbed down from his back and patted the vampires shoulder, feeling completely awkward now that they were alone. When was the last time they were alone? He was pretty sure it was the night he gave him his bracelet, after the party? ‘ _So, last night,_ ’ he was surprised. Everything had happened so fast, from Kol telling him what he was, to kicking him out, to the four murders, to hanging out in the animal clinic where he was talking to his sister over the phone, to the creeper brother kidnapping him, to ‘Lijah talking to him, and then being saved by Kol who’d been bitten by his older brother at the time, and now he was standing in front of him, completely healed and still a vampire, an immortal vampire... a thousand year old vampire, was that even legal? It was basically paedophilia and necrophilia in one, and that didn’t sound at all right, even in his head.

“Stile-,”

“What?” he cut in, instantly snapping from his thoughts and staring over at Kol, catching the almost amused look on his face.

“You seem distracted,” his head tilted a little bit, as if trying to figure out what was up with him. He still had a faint smile on his face when he took a step towards him. “Are you alright?” he asked, his hands reaching up to gently hold his shoulders in slight concern. How could he be amused and worried at the same time? Was he emotionally multitask-able?

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he nodded frantically and almost leaned into the touch. “Just... thinking,” he shrugged lightly. He stared up at Kol, watching as his eyebrows rose as if expecting an answer. He wasn’t going to give him one, not at that moment. He wanted to get y bed and get some rest. They had school tomorrow and most of his classes were having exams. He was pretty sure a few of Kol’s teachers were going to give them tests too.

“I-uh... I need to wash up and get to bed,” his faint smile was gone, replaced by a tired line.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he sounded a little hopeful. Stiles didn’t want him to leave, he wanted him to stay a while to talk and lounge around. His dad wouldn’t back for another three-four hours so they had time, a lot of time. He usually got home between twelve and one in the morning, sometimes later if he had a shit ton of paperwork.

“Actually... I was hoping you’d hang around for a bit,” he made it sound like a nervous question, his voice cracking and high-pitched. He watched as the vampires mouth opened a little, slightly agape like he was mildly surprised or something.

“I... Yeah okay,” he nodded slowly.

“Awesome,” Stiles smiled again and quickly turned around, grabbing his keys from his pocket to unlock the door. He opened it with a shove and stepped through the threshold, turning to look over his shoulder when Kol did the same, a little more carefully that Stiles, like he was afraid he wouldn’t have been able to get in. He’d already been invited into his house so that wasn’t a problem. Hang on, wouldn’t Niklaus be able to get in? He was a hybrid, a werewolf and the wolves in his pack could always get into his house. He remembered the first time Derek got into his house, through his bedroom window. He was never invited in.

“Kol, can Niklaus get into my house without being invited?” he quickly turned around and faced him, his eyes wide with worry. “Because Scott and the other werewolves can,”

“No, he can’t. He’s still a vampire, which prevents him from entering. You’re safe,” he answered back, completely calm and collected. “No vampire can enter your home without being invited. Speaking of vampires, we’ll need to get the pack and the families items filled with vervain,” he trailed off, thinking outloud to himself.

“Did you get the plant from Deaton?” he asked and started walking up the stairs, Kol following behind him.

“Yes, he has a large stash from when I first came here,” he still sounded like he was in his thoughts.

“You’ve been to Beacon Hills before?” he looked over his shoulder and stopped at the stop of the staircase.

“About thirty years ago, yes,” was that how Deaton and Kol knew each other? Because it looked a lot like they confided in each other. Even Peter apparently said that the guy was protecting him.

“How’d you know Deaton?”

“I saved the vet and he owed me,” so that was why Deaton was protecting him from everyone. He owed him and paid him back by hiding him from the pack. He got it, he understood. It was a quid-pro-quo thing.

Stiles walked around the corner of the stairs and pushed open the first door on his left, nearly tripping over the slightly curved edge of his carpet. So graceful. He betted that Kol knew the carpet was folded, with his vampire-y senses. Obviously he was joking- Oh he needed to find a few funny vampire jokes now. He had loads for the werewolves, like SourWolf, the big bad wolf, puppy, go howl at the moon when he wanted them to get lost. He needed a few vampire ones. Batboy? You know, ‘cause vampire? Bat? Vampire-bat? Oohhhh, a joke!

“You want anything to eat? Apple? Orange? A ‘Neck-tarine’? We have yogurts too, you want ‘Veinilla’?” he grinned at Kol and couldn’t hold back his laughter at the incredulous, but slightly amused look he gave him.

“Vampire jokes? Really?” he smiled and shook his head at him.

“What? You’re not a ‘sucker’ for a good vampire joke,” he scoffed, almost not being able say the joke without laughing.

“Those are just terrible,” he chuckled and walked further into the room, sitting down on his computer chair.

“I think they’re pretty funny,” he went over to his cupboards and grabbed a few clothes for the shower, still giggling at his own jokes.

“They get tiring after the millionth time you’ve heard them,” he smiled at him and leaned back in the chair, watching him intently. “They’re a pain in the neck,” did he just-

“Now that one was bad,”

“Just following your lead,” Kol teased. Stiles shook his head at him and made his way towards the door again.

“Going for a shower, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said before walking through the door to the hall.

“I could join you if you’d like,” Stiles whispered a faint ‘oh my god’ before yelling back.

“Pervert!”

“I know you like it,” he heard from his room. He did like it, he really did.

\--------------------

Kol listened to the boys footfalls, heartbeat and rustling of his clothes until he heard the shower squeak and thud to life, the increasingly fast droplets making a ‘zaaa’ing sound as it sprayed the insides of the shower walls.

He took his attention from the bathroom and glanced around Stiles’s bedroom. He’d been in it before, but never had the idea of actually looking at the room. It was simple, lived in and seemed very homely. The room was warm, with soft colours and the walls had been decorated with many posters, papers and a few framed images were placed on shelves and on top of drawer cupboards. A few clothes, papers and books were littering the floor, not making a mass of mess, but enough that you’d have to watch your step.

He stood from the computer chair and slipped out of his jacket, placing it on the back of the spinning seat. He gradually made his way around the room, skimming his finger lightly across a few things until he reached the boys dresser, where he hesitantly reached for one of the shirts that messily hung out over the edge. He easily pulled the rest of it out and held it loosely in his hand.

“It feels as if I’m in an extremely cliché romantic movie,” he whispered to himself and held the piece of clothing closer, faintly inhaling the scent of detergent and Stiles. He closed his eyes and continued to take it in. He had this feeling to just cover himself in his scent and cover Stiles in his own. He was a possessive person, he’d admit to that, but he hadn’t thought he’d be possessive enough that he wanted to change their scents, to mix them together permanently.

He dropped the shirt back into its drawer and turned away, glancing around the room again until he stopped on the bed. He strode over to it and ran his hand over the pillow, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and sheets after a few seconds. He slowly dropped back, hearing the faint creaks of the springs under his weight. He turned over on his side and nuzzles his face into the used sheets, inhaling a stronger dose of Stiles’s scent, just purely Stiles. It was intoxicating, almost as if he were getting drunk from it. He shuffled further up onto the bed, further up it until he was lying almost completely on it.

He could feel his body slowly relaxing into the comforter, gradually melting into the bed as he felt himself dropping. The bed was warm, soft, and the scent made his sense of safeness grow. He closed his eyes again and sighed gently into the bedding, almost unaware of the fact that he felt himself falling asleep.

\--------------------

“What have you done with Rebekah?” Elijah spoke sternly as he shifted through the threshold to the living room. He hadn’t been able to find her, not since he’d returned to the estate. The last time he’d caught her scent was outside, in the front garden, it had disappeared, and that only happened when a vampire either died, or when one of his siblings were daggered, their scent would vanish until they were undaggered. He was sure that Niklaus had done just that.

“Don’t fret Elijah, you’ll be reunited with her, as will our little maniac of a brother Kol,” as soon as his brother finished his softly said sentence he felt a sharp, cold pain run through his chest. He felt his body gradually going heavy and numb, he felt cold and it had been hard to breathe, his breaths coming out as light rasps. He soon felt his body come into contact with the carpeted floor and then...

\--------------------

He stared down at him, watching all life drain and dull from his eyes and face. He wouldn’t admit that he never wanted to be alone, to be left without his family, to be abandoned by his only siblings. He’d been trying to track Kol and make him as an example to the others, to dagger him and leave him in his box until he saw fit, and that time would’ve been longer than the last. Kol was the pain in his side, always trying to gain attention and irritate Klaus to no end.

He never learned.

“Always and forever, brother,”

\-------------------- 30 minutes later 

He didn’t think he would’ve been that long, but it turned out that he’d been in the shower for about half an hour. He dressed quickly, jumping into a pair of baggy, ironman bedpants and a loosely fitting Thor shirt. He completely forgot underwear and didn’t want to embarrass himself so he just wore his pants and shirt.

He stopped outside of his room, staring into through the open door to see Kol sleeping. He was sure his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He’d never seen him like that, looking so relaxed and out of it. He looked younger and almost innocent.

He slowly and quietly tiptoed into the room, making sure he closed the door extra silently. He really didn’t want to miss this. He sneakily pulled his phone from his pocket and got closer to the snoozing vampire, crouching a little to get a better angle.

He clicked the ‘take’ button and instantly dropped his phone with a slightly loud thud when he realized it hadn’t been on silent. “ _Shit,_ ” he whispered and quickly grabbed his cell from the floor.

“Mmm,” he looked over to the bed and saw Kol shift a little, looking like he was going to get comfortable again, but slowly started to stir instead. Stiles watched as his eyes started to groggily open, flickering a little before turning on him and still seeming almost dead tired... Haha, dead tired? Get it?

“Hey,” he said softly and smiled, inching towards the bed until he was in reach to sit down on it. He watched as a smile grew on his face, staring back up at him with a calm, soft expression.

“I hadn’t realized I’d been that tired,” he tilted his head a little and climbed onto the bed to lie down next to him.

“Dude, your body was probably trying everything to beat the shit out of the wolf bite. Maybe it’s like a really bad cold, you’re left completely exhausted in the aftermath,” he shrugged and  snuggled up to his side, feeling Kol’s arm slide around to his back and hold him there. Stiles rested his head on the vampires shoulder.

“Maybe, to be honest, I’ve never gotten that far into the effects of the bite,” he mentioned and Stiles instantly furrowed his brows, leaning up onto his elbow to stare down at him.

“How many times have you been bitten?” he asked, worried and curious. It sort of scared him.

“Lost count, though I’m sure it’s around the eighty to hundred mark,” he didn’t sound at all bothered by that fact, but Stiles... how? Why? Did his brother keep biting him? “Stiles, calm down. I can hear your heartbeat,” he jumped a little when he felt Kol shift and lie down over him, his head resting on his chest and his arm relaxed along his abdomen. “Calm down,” he repeated, and it was odd because it worked. He was calming down, slowly.

“It’s not right, your brother’s a total dick,”

“Understatement,” he scoffed lightly into Stiles’s chest. Was he really a vampire? To his knowledge they were supposed to be monsters that killed, stole blood, killed some more, always stayed out of the light and were supposed to be incredibly irresistible... well, Kol had the last one down easily, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. It was weird, it was the opposite of the blood sucker he’d seen in the movies. He’s always in the sun light, like a normal guy, he never killed anyone and the only time he drank blood, to which Stiles saw, was from his brother... he remembered it. The way his eyes changed, the way they darkened, and his fangs. He saw them for a split second before they punctured Niklaus’s wrist.

“I can ‘hear’ you thinking,” he joked lightly, little puffs of air hitting his shirt with each word.

“I was just...,” he trailed off. He felt Kol shift, looking down to see him gazing up at him. He sighed. “Earlier, when you... drank some of your brothers’ blood. Your face,” he gestured to his own eyes and teeth. “Changed,”

Kol hesitated and swallowed, like he was getting nervous or something. He needed to know that Stiles wasn’t worried about it. He wasn’t afraid of him. Kol was Kol, whether he was a vampire or not, whether his face was different when he turned on the Dracula-mode. He wasn’t afraid.

“Show me,” he said softly, watching as he looked away. The vampire shifted again, shifting away and turning onto his other side. He had a feeling that Kol would try to close himself off.

“Kol,” he called quietly and leaned up, leaning over him and physically turning him back. Stiles gracelessly swung his leg over the vampires’ hips, sitting down just above the others crotch. He stared down at the surprised look of his face and leaned in close, resting his forearms on either side of his head. “I’m not afraid of you,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over Kol’s.

“You will be,” he murmured back, like he was speaking from experience, like he knew Stiles’s reaction before he even gave one.

He just lightly shook his head and leaned the last inch down, taking Kol’s lips with his own. He closed his eyes and gently pushed against him, feeling the vampires’ body lean up into him when he tilted his head to get a better angle. With each nearly rough kiss he could hear the light wet noises of their lips parting, taking a quick breathe before getting back in there. He released a quiet hum when he felt Kol softly grind up into him, his hands finding their way to his hips and one slowly ghosting up under his shirt.

“No I won’t,” he whispered breathily, and squeaked when he felt his body being lifted and they flipped positions, Kol now topping. Both hands were up his shirt, trying to get it up as far as possible. He leaned down into Stiles’s space and took his lips, his tongue darting out and between them. The warm and wet muscles smoothly mapped out his mouth, wrapping around his a few times like they were playing twister. He hummed again, feeling the vampire roll his hips into him. Stiles gradually opened his eyes, only half way until he saw the dark vein-y lines under his opened eyes. He felt Kol pull away and stare at him, not moving from above him, but just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 chapters. So maybe this story will be in the early 30's? I don't know, it's getting close and I'm making the rest of these chapters longer for you guys. Enjoy.


	26. HandJob and CumTongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some naughtiness for you.
> 
> http://kaydreaper.tumblr.com/

Kol could hear his humans’ heartbeat, erratic and uncontrolled, but because they had just been physically intimate he couldn’t tell if his sudden appearance scared him. His own heartbeat was just as rapid, most of it being their recent fun, but part being his fear of Stiles rejecting him because of what he was. He feared it, even though the boy had made it clear with confident words that he wouldn’t be afraid.

Fear, a word and feeling unknown to him. He’d never feared anything, nothing, never. And yet, a simple word would make him unwillingly scared. He felt as if he’d die if Stiles discarded him now. He didn’t want to leave the boys side, he felt so much for him. The simple human had changed him tremendously, from a killer with so many problems and was broken to a happy, fixed person that felt a strong, unbreakable love for only one human.

“Kol,” he snapped from his thoughts, gazing down intently into beautifully dark, caramel eyes. He almost flinched when he felt the humans hand cup his cheek, his thumb gently ghosting over the upper half of his cheekbone, where the dark veins ended and faded into his skin. He gradually closed his dark, unnatural eyes and focused on the contact, gently leaning into his touch. “You don’t scare me,” he felt his heart heating up from his words, like it was warming and was going to melt.

He couldn’t help the ‘want’ that grew inside him, the increasing feeling of love, desire, longing, and adoration. He was almost completely sure that the boy lying under him had unknowing switch ON his feelings, his emotions and without Kol’s knowledge.

“It puzzles me...” he spoke before thinking, the words coming out of nowhere. He saw the confused expression appear on Stiles’s face.

“What?” he questioned him softly, his voice slightly rough.

“It puzzles me. You puzzle me. I’ve been here for a week and in half of that time you’ve managed to change me, tame me and make me ‘ _feel_ ’ again. I had turned my emotions off as soon as I was turned into a vampire. A thousand years, I haven’t been able to feel anything and here you are, a human boy with no powers, nothing special-,”

“Hey,” he frowned.

“-On the outside. But... on the inside...” he trailed off and stared into the humans’ eyes, his own gradually returning to normal and his fangs retracting. “In your heart, your soul, your being. You’re an amazing person with an increasingly large spirit that’s filled with affection, kindness, and compassion. You have a strong sense of humanity and always see the good in others, even in an Original Vampire who’s seen and felt nothing but negativity, pain, a monster who saw nothing good in this world until he met you... I adore you, with everything that I am,” he saw the boys face gradually change through his confession, from his slight pout to intently listening to excited surprise.

“You do?” his smile grew wider, his eyes just as large.

“I do,” Kol leaned in and gently connected their mouths in a slow, calm kiss, their lips gradually shifting together with their hands holding tightly onto each other. The vampires forearm was being used as a pillow for the humans’ neck and his hand was gripping his shoulder. His other hand was holding his hip. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Kol’s ribs with his hands firmly holding his backbones, one hand slowly reaching up to grip his hair.

The vampire relaxed against his human, his body flattening out over him. He could feel Stiles do the same, but with his legs bending up on his hips and over, crossing over his lower back. He had control. He had perfect control. So he wouldn’t be like a newly made vampire, or a two hundred year old like the Salvatore’s, and turn just from sex, even if the boy made his heart beat like a jackrabbit.

He slid the hand on his hip upwards, under the hem of the humans’ baggy shirt and breathed heavily through his nose, finally able to calmly take in and feel the boys’ skin under his fingers. He ghosted them over Stiles’s surprisingly well defined abdomen and smoothly ran his palm up his stomach, feeling his human gradually leaning up into his hand. He almost smirked into the kiss, nearly breaking it. He tilted his head and took the boy deeper, slipping his tongue between his lips and swallowing the light hum that left his throat.

\--------------------

Stiles gripped Kol’s hair tighter and tensed a little when he felt a finger smooth past a sensitive area just under his pec, just off to the side of his ribs. He couldn’t do much but arch and lean into the vampires touch, taking in every little attention he was getting. He loved the feel of the weirdly warm hands on him, running over his skin and making him react. It didn’t really make sense that his hands were warm, he was supposed to be dead. He definitely didn’t want to think of that though, not when he felt Kol’s other hand leave his neck and shoulder reach down between them. He could feel his fingers gently toying with the string of his Ironman bedpants, pulling on it to untie the loosely wrapped knot.

“Yes or no?” it was an easy question and Stiles was definitely saying yes... if he could speak. He really couldn’t, not with all the stimulation he just had. He was afraid his voice wouldn’t even work, like he’d just let out air or moan.

Instead he roughly rolled his hips up into the hand and Kol’s pelvis, gasping lightly at the hum that left the vampires mouth. He really hadn’t expected it. Stiles thought he was one of those silent types that only let out his voice during intense sex or something. Turns out he was wrong. He wasn’t going to complain. That little moan was beautiful.

He felt Kol quickly pull the thread apart and then start to gradually tug down his pants, taking it slow like he wanted to saver the moment or something. Stiles wished he didn’t. The room was insanely hot and he could feel his dick getting harder and harder with each second that went by. He was actually thankful he didn’t put underwear on, and a little embarrassed since Kol would probably think he always went around commando.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt lips gently being pressed to his bare stomach, the warm, moist mouth gradually starting to lightly ghost further down with each inch Kol pulled his pants down. They were just passed the base of his dick and he jerked and gasped a little when it sprang up once they passed the head.

Stiles panted lightly and glanced up to the vampires face, swallowing a dry lump when he saw the almost predatory expression. It was like he wanted him so bad.

He took in a deep breath and decided to man up, growing a pair and being bold. He gradually reached down and pulled Kol back up his body with one hand, the other instantly starting to undo the belt on the vampires’ jeans once it was in reach. He smiled at the almost perplexed look suddenly on his face.

“Dude, it’s not fair that I’m the only one with his dick out. Ever hear the saying ‘Quid pro quo’? or ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’?” he joked and smiled wider at the light chuckle he got in response.

“Give what I get,” Kol winked. He leaned back and up a little, giving more room for Stiles to undo his trousers. It didn’t take him long. He quickly unbuckled him, pulled the button-fly apart and shoved the front of his pants down, showing the ‘ _really_ ’ thick bulge in his dark grey underwear. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and glanced up, seeing Kol taking off his long sleeved shirt, the hem being pulled over his head by both arms before the rest of it came off inside out and was tossed over by the pc chair...

‘ _My god, he looks insanely hotter up close,_ ’ he thought to himself and reached out, touching the skin just above the ‘V’ between his hips. Kol just sat back and let him touch and feel, his body completely relaxed and warm against his hand.

“How can a vampire be warm,” he quietly asked outloud, his voice just over a whisper and it sounded like he questioned himself.

“A freshly fed vampire will be somewhat warm for a few hours. I drank Nik’s blood not that long ago,” he answered softly. “He’s a vampire, but a werewolf. Werewolves blood runs warm, they’re like walking heaters,” he joked and gently ghosted his hand along Stiles, who was still splaying his fingers over his toned body.

He leaned down and gently guided Stiles to lie back. He pressed their mouths together again, softly fitting them like a puzzle before placing open mouthed kiss after kiss on his lips. Stiles tilted his head up a little and slipped his tongue into Kol’s mouth, catching him off guard and making him let out a moan. He took victory in that and slowly swept his warm, wet muscle around, wrapping it up with the vampires.

Stiles accidently let out a low groan when he felt his dick being gently gripped, Kol’s cock being held against his in a light clasp. He could feel the really hot muscle alongside his, heating his up even more. It felt so amazing and so warm. He jerked a little when he caught the vampire gently thrust into his own hand against his, lightly rubbing, tugging and smoothing on his foreskin.

“Ooh,” he groaned groggily, dropping his head back on his pillow when he started running his hand up and down their shafts together, pulling on his skin and dick again and again. “ _God,_ ”

“I’d prefer Kol,” the vampire joked, panting a little and sounding slightly breathless.

“How can you...” he trailed off, arching his back with a light hum. “Make jokes at a time like this,” he groaned and arched up into Kol’s hand again, thrusting and bucking against the vampires’ hold.

\--------------------

“Eeeaasily,” he drew out the word, giving one long, slow stroke up towards the tips in that time. He smirked and breathed heavily at the slightly high-pitched ‘ _Aah,_ ’ and tension growing in his humans’ body. He already knew a few of Stiles buttons and he hadn’t been there long. The average strokes and then a long, drawn out one. He’d remember that.

“You’re... such a jerk,” he gasped softly and Kol saw his fingers grip at the bed sheets.

“Do you really think that?” he ran his index finger against the boys slit, earning a quick inhale. He leaned down and took Stiles’s lips with his, humming softly into his mouth and earning an elongated, quiet groan in return. The vampire gave a quick thrust into his hand and against the humans’ dick, feeling him buck up and arch into his body. He gave another long, drawn out stroke, from bases to heads and felt Stiles follow, thrusting with him.

Kol could feel the sizzling in his lower regions, spreading through his groin and heating up further than before. He wouldn’t last long, and by the movements, writhing and strained pressure in Stiles’s sac, he wouldn’t either.

He gave a particularly rough stroke, his grip slightly tighter and he felt the strong shudder run through his humans’ body, watching his lean figure tense and clench under him with a higher-pitched gasp leaving his agape lips. He thrusted like that again and again, feeling Stiles shaking and thrusting into his hand along with him. As he pulled back, the human would push up, and vice versa. He could see that he was nearing, he was almost there.

Kol quickly let go of both their dicks and reached up to his humans’ shirt, slipping it up and over his head so there’d be no mess of his clothing. Who said Kol wasn’t considerate.

He reached back to their cocks and gripped them tight again, his hand quickly thrusting and stroking, slowing down to one of his drawn out ones to drive Stiles mad. Kol swiftly moved in and took his lips as he felt his human shudder roughly under him, his body tensing and straining. His moan filled his mouth after he stroked faster, his seed violently spurting from him to land over his torso.

The vampire hadn’t been far off, his hand still rubbing vigorously until he felt his body clench up and he let his own semen spray from his tip, adding another layer over his humans’ stomach and chest. Kol had fell forward soon after, controlling his descent so that he wouldn’t hurt Stiles.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, the vampires face nuzzled into the crook of the boys neck and the human holding him, his arms wrapped around his ribs to keep him there.

\--------------------

“I’m gonna need another shower,” Stiles commented in the bathroom, his face turning into a frown when he looked down to clean up the mess from his body with a few wet towels. “Why’d you have to cover me in your dick-juice after mine!?” he asked directly at Kol, who he thought was still in his bedroom lounging on his sweaty bed.

“Because-,” Stiles yelped and swiftly turned around, his back towards the mirror and his front towards the door where a smirking Kol stood, seeming completely happy with himself while wearing a spare pair of Green-Lantern p-jays that were pretty baggy on Stiles. “It’s a faster way to cover you in my scent, and sex works even faster, from the inside out,” his smirk darkened a little and he stopped to stare down at Stiles chest. He started walking forward and stopped just in front of him, his hand reaching out to sweep up some of the jizz from him. He brought it back to his face and started licking at it, making sure that Stiles was watching.

“You’re not kissing with cum-tongue,” he said flatly and turned away, wiping down most of the semen in one sweep of a wet towel. He carried on cleaning until he felt an arm wrap around his chest and the other reach around his neck to grab his jaw, directing his face towards Kol. “No! You’re not-,” he struggled, dropping the towel to try and push away from the vampire who was easily getting closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching. “Stop it! I’m not kissing you while you have cum-tongue! Dammit!” he argued, not really putting up much of a fight since it was a vampire he was struggling against. There’s no way he’d win.

“You know you want to,” he purred and Stiles was cursing to hell and back in his head. He didn’t want to kiss him with jizz in his mouth. He knew he didn’t swallow it, he just tucked it somewhere to slip it into Stiles when they locked lips.

“Kiss you? Yes. Kiss you with jizz in your mouth? No,” he replied flatly again and tried fighting back more, obviously not getting any advantage. Kol leaned in the last inch or two and connected their lips, Stiles instantly flailing in his hold. He felt it slip into his mouth, but the vampire wouldn’t let go of his lips so he couldn’t really do much but.... It felt gross. Completely gross as it slid down his throat. It was salty and drippy. And he thought he’d start gagging if it weren’t for the bloodsucker still attached to him.

“See? Wasn’t that bad,” Count Cumula smirked and patted his ass before turning to leave the bathroom and head towards his bedroom again.

Stiles then remembered, he has blackmail. He smirked and tried to hide the laugh that wanted out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flicking through a bunch of things until he found his images and instantly clicked on the recent camera photo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, so I hope you thoroughly enjoyed reading this. Took me longer to do than I'd hoped, but I usually take my time with sexual moments like this because I don't want to make mistakes.


	27. Thee Burning Sun Of Morning

He’d been wide awake for about an hour, just gazing at Stiles while he slept and watching every little moment and listening to every little sound that left the boys lips. He hadn’t actually realized he’d fallen asleep in his bed with him. He thought that Stiles would have kicked him out before he decided to turn in or before his father returned, ready for school. But he was there, leaning over his human, watching him sleep, watching his peaceful and angelic features. The boy had allowed him to stay and from what Kol could tell, that was trust. Stiles trusted him, enough to let him stay while he was unconscious, enough to let him sleep in the same bed, under the same covers.

Kol gazed over him for one last minute before easily and quietly shifting out from under the sheets, making sure to be completely silent as he walked across the room in the Green-Lantern bedpants Stiles had loaned him, his shirt having been taken off throughout the night. He reached out for the door handle but stopped immediately.

“Stiles!” the door handle was grabbed from the other side and was opened. He used his vampiric speed and hid behind the door, keeping as calm and silent as possible. Stiles’s father hadn’t had any clue that he’d been there all through the night.

“Hey, wake up!” the Sheriff poked his head through the gap of the door and the vampire stayed quiet as he saw his human moan and flail slightly in the moments of his stirring. “You got school!” he raised his voice and Stiles did the same with his groggy groan.  “Get up or a bucket of freezing cold waters gonna have your name on it,”

“Okay! I’m up I’m up! Morning!” he groaned almost inaudibly and flailed violently until he almost fell from his bed. Kol’s gaze returned to the door as it shut with the man chuckling behind it.

“Breakfast’s at the table,” his voice quieted in the distance.

The vampire let out a heavy sigh and relaxed against the wall, his eyes closing for a few seconds only to open and stare at the boy still shifting groggily under the covers. Kol released a smile and quietly headed back towards the bed, lifting a knee up onto the edge and swinging the other gracefully over Stiles’s hips. He was face down in the pillow, meaning his rear was directly under the vampires’ groin, through the thin sheets. He smirked darkly and rolled his hips roughly, feeling the body tense under him with a light gasp. He was clearly aware that the boy had morning-wood and his movement had forced the humans’ hips down into the solid mattress beneath him.

He did it again, roughly thrusting down.

“Ah,” he muffled into his thick pillow. “Kol, at least let me wake up first,” he groaned the sentence, his voice still dampened by the cushion.

“If anything,” he rolled his hips, faintly feeling Stiles’s lower body lift an inch or two off of the bed to meet his groin. “This’ll wake you up faster,” he gradually thrusted again, his humans movements easily noticeable by the light bucking back. He rolled again.

“Dude, my dad’s downstairs,” he turned his head to his side, looking up at the vampire from the corner of his brown eyes and letting out faint, panting breaths. “You know? The Sheriff?!” he exclaimed quietly, like a yell and whisper combined.

Kol stopped his movements and easily flipped Stiles’s position, forcing the human onto his back with the vampire now leaning between his legs, the blanket having been flung aside.

“Then it’d be in your best interest to stay quiet, unless you want me to be imprisoned,” he tilted his head innocently, almost childishly, with eyelashes batting together lightly. “Though, with my speed I could leave instantly and leave you to deal with this predicament yourself,” as he spoke the last few words he rested his palm and fingers over the growing erection in his bedpants, earning a breathy intake of air.

“He’ll hear us,” he whined quietly, his hips slowly rolling into his hand.

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping you, now does it,” Kol smirked, tightening his grip and forcing Stiles to hold a hand to his mouth to silence himself.

\--------------------

He couldn’t help it, it just felt too good to have the vampires hands on him, especially where it was at that moment. It felt amazing. Even Malia, when he’d been with her, would never touch him with this much feeling, passion, love. He thought it was love, he hoped it was, and with the way Kol talks to him, when he tells him how much he likes him, it sounds like love, but it’s like he’s too afraid to say it.

He was hard, seriously hard. His dick was awake before he was this morning and it was almost painful, but the pleasure Kol was giving him overshadowed that completely.

He kept rolling his hips up, his breath coming out in fast pants through his nose and damp against his hand. He’d admit that he was never a quiet person, and this wasn’t an exception.

He was actually having trouble holding his voice back when he felt the vampires grip tighten and massage him, grinding his hand in a back and forth motion over his erection. He dropped his head back into his pillow and lifted his hips from the bed with the hand still on him, trying to get more friction.

His body twitched a little when he felt his pants being pulled down, only to the thighs, but it stunned him a little.

“I know you’ll enjoy this,” his heart raced at his words, giving him so many ideas on what he might do, but as soon as he felt the vampires lips touch the head of his dick everything just left his mind. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel and writhe, shifting a little to get more. The mouth on him gradually, inch by agonizingly slow inch, deepened, going lower and lower over his dick, the hot, wet mouth making it almost unbearable and making it considerably harder to hold his voice back. It felt insanely amazing. And as if on cue, Kol pulled his mouth away and Stiles instantly whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes and stared up at the evil looking smirk on his lips, quickly understanding why he stopped.

“You’re such a dick,” he groaned quietly and shoved the vampire off, hearing him chuckle lightly on his bed. He wanted to make Stiles want more and that was why he stopped. After a few times of doing that he thought that Kol would imagine him begging for it, begging for more. Even Stiles would admit that would probably happen. He was human and the vampires’ mouth and hands were incredible.

“...I’ll see you at school?” he turned to groggily look at him, his hands reaching down to pull his pants over his painfully hard erection. He’d have to take care of it himself.

“Yeah,” he groaned and leaned up over Kol, quickly kissing him before jumping out of the bed and making his way out of the room and towards the bathroom. He really needed to get rid of his damn morning wood.

\--------------------

The vampire lounged for a few minutes, listening to the shower spray in the room next to the one he was in. He smirked quietly to himself before gradually swinging both legs over the edge of the bed and then standing, slowly making his way around the room to retrieve his belongings.

He immediately changed into his clothes from the day before and neatly folded the pjays before placing them on the bed. He slipped into his jacket and strode over to the window, lifting the hatch and then lifting the glass until it was open far enough for him to leave through it. He flexibly slid through, but recoiled back at the scorching feel of the sun burning his skin. He fell back into the room with a hiss-like groan, landing on his back with his arms covering his face and he could feel his eyes changing and his fangs elongating as response to the pain.

He inwardly panicked at the sound of someone coming up the stairs and froze when the door began to swing open.

“Stiles! You okay? It sounded like you fe-,” he imagined the Sheriff stopping to stare at him. He couldn’t see him due to the arms hiding his still burning face. Kol couldn’t have cared less about the man at that point, he’d been more concerned about the fact that his ring wasn’t on his finger, where it normally was. He couldn’t remember ever taking it off.

“What’re you doing here?!” he growled and the vampire felt the flooring vibrate a little with each long step the Sheriff took and felt his arms being pulled from his face. Suddenly, there was silence, no one spoke, no one made any attempt at sound.

He painfully opened his eyes to stare up at the man, seeing fear and confliction growing in his. He stared at him, watching him in silence with burns slowly healing on his skin. His heart skipped slightly when he heard the shower stop, continuing to listen as Stiles got out and made a noise that said he almost tripped.

“What happened,” it hadn’t been a question. It had been more like he was ordering him to answer. Kol swallowed the dry lump in his throat and went to speak, but he didn’t when he heard the boy walking down the hall and then the door opened, a loud gasp and stuttering followed. The Sheriff turned around and let go of the vampires’ arms, crossing his own as he stood up. Kol covered his face again, careful not to touch the still healing scorch marks.

“Care to explain,” another order, but towards his son this time. His son who was standing there in nothing but a towel.

“Well... uh. Well, Kol’s in my room,” he started off horribly, his voice hesitant and high.

“ _WHY_ is Kol in your room? Why is a _VAMPIRE_ in your room?” at that his head snapped up and he awkwardly stood off to the side of the man, making both heads turn to him. How did the man know? Had Stiles told him?

“Dude! What happened to your face!?” he suddenly felt hands on his skin, the human boy extremely close while he examined him. “You looked like you’re burned!” he seemed incredibly concerned. He was healing too slow, from lack of blood.

“The sun,” he said roughly.”

“The sun? Why is it burning you now?” he felt his head being titled as Stiles scanned him.

“Because of my ring. I’m able to walk in the sunlight if I’m wearing it,” he riskily explained, his eyes quickly glancing to the Sheriff who stood there, still seeming emotionally conflicted while glaring at him.

“Then why aren’t you wearing it?” he turned back to Stiles.

“Because I don’t have it. I don’t recall ever taking it off either,” he knitted his brow and stared at the human.

“Well... uh... what’re you going to do?” he asked awkwardly, taking a quick glance at his father before staring back at the vampire. Kol shrugged as a response and shook his head lightly, feeling that he was nearing the end of healing.

“I can’t leave until the sun sets,” he muttered and lowered his gaze to the humans bare chest.

“He’s not staying here, I’m not having a murderer in my house!” the Sheriff announced firmly.

“He didn’t do it, his brother did! And beside I housed Derek when he was accused of killing his sist-... uh-I... well-He wasn’t-uh... I,” he winced slightly at the expression his father held and the corner of Kol’s lips twitched a little, trying hard not to laugh or chuckle.

“We’ll talk about housing murderers later,” the man promised. “Now... his brother? When were you going to tell me his brother killed those people? Or even that he had family in town that were vampires too?” Kol finally pieced together what they’d been saying and realized. The night he had the bite from Niklaus, the scent of fresh blood oozing from him.

“He’s a hybrid and I was going to tell you, but I didn’t get the chance because he kidnapped me and-,”

“The bodies, were they drained of blood?” he cut into the rambling, staring at the Sheriff, who nodded angrily. “When I encountered him the other night he had the scent of fresh blood. He’s your murderer, but I wouldn’t recommend trying to arrest him,” unless he wanted to end up dead.

“Thanks for your opinion, but I’m the Sheriff, I have to arrest him for the murders,” he replied firmly.

“Dad, he’ll kill you. He’s a werewolf-vampire crossbreed, you’ll die!” Stiles announced, firmly against the idea.

“What do you expect me to do!? It’s my job! What, do I just let you kids protect the town? Let your werewolf pack and this vampire save the day!? I’m the Sheriff! I protect this town!” and with that the man strode off with a loud huff, slamming the boys bedroom door shut.

Kol turned to Stiles, seeing the silent rage in his eyes while he watched the door. The boy had been hiding the emotion well. He’d only seen it because of his heightened senses.

“Stiles,” he whispered and reached his arms out, gently pulling the mostly bare boy into an embrace. He felt his arms gradually wrap around his midsection, gripping tightly on his shirt under his jacket. “He won’t die, I’ll make sure of that,” he spoke quietly into the boys hair.

“How? You’re stuck in my house until the sun goes down,” the human muttered into his shoulder, his face turned inwards towards his chest.

“It’ll take him a while to find out where he is, and hopefully, by then, it’ll be nearing nightfall,”

“What if he finds out sooner?” his voice shook slightly.

“Then I’ll run to save him, no matter whether the sun is up,”

“You’re an idiot... you’ll burn,”

“I may be an idiot, but you fell in love with me,” he teased, hearing the light puffs of laughter hitting his chest. “Seems I’ll be missing school today,” he muttered, more to himself than to the boy in his arms.

\--------------------

Niklaus stood in front of the massive unlit fireplace, a drink in one hand and the other tossing a small object into the air and catching it again easily, doing it over and over again. A closer look at the item showed that it was a ring, a large blue gem encased in a faded gold metal that bended to fit a finger.

He'd taken it during the time of the fight he'd had with his younger brother.

Kol’s ring.

“My dear baby brother... it’s your move,” he smirked darkly at the object and took a sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 chapters. It's getting closer and closer.


	28. Snooping Position Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, a few people will understand the username xD I love it and it's a reference to something that relates to Dylan O'Brien.

Kol had spent most of his morning lounging on his humans’ bed, laying there with nothing to do or anyone to converse with. Stiles had insisted on staying with him, but the vampire had turned him down, saying that he needed his education while Kol didn’t. He’d been to school, many years of it in fact. He had re-re-re-enrolled in many different schools over the years to seem inconspicuous to everyone around him.

He’d sent him on his way with a quick kiss and quickly disappeared to Stiles’s room so that the Sheriff wouldn’t immediately interrogate him before going to work. As it had turned out, the man had left not that long after his son, warning him about any thievery or killings while he was there. How would he be able to murder anyone? He was stuck in a house, locked in by the rays of sun. He couldn’t go near the windows, he had to manoeuvre his way around so as to not end up in the light streaming inward. He’d already felt the burn that morning, and he was happy to not feel them again for a while.

He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge to stand. He lazily strode around his humans room, gazing at everything he could. He’d already scanned the room the night before, and scanned many times after in his morning because he had nothing else to do. He didn’t want to go down the stairs to the lower floor, just in case the Sheriff found something out of place that he’d touched or played with. He’d already ended up on his bad side, and so early in the day. Kol gracefully dropped down in the computer chair and tangled his fingers behind his head, using his boots to start a slow spin.

“I’m bored,” he muttered and continued to turn, trying to generate ideas of what he could do with his newly giving time. He could read a few of the comics littered around the room and in the bookshelf. He could listen to the music on the boys’ pc. Video games maybe? Sketching? He was quite the artist.

Kol gradually glanced to the laptop, his eyes softly examining the piece of tech. He huffed and turned towards it, reaching out to switch it on. He only waited a few seconds and the screen came to life, asking for a Username and Password. Though it seemed the Username was set to ‘remember’, seeing as it was already there.

‘ _Moviekidd826,_ ’ he raised a brow at the name, slightly confused as to why he’d use it. Though it was Stiles, who knew what went through the boys mind.

He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the ‘Password’ bar with his brain swirling. He had a few ideas on what the key could be, but he knew that the human was smart, he was incredibly clever. He’d thought of his birthday, his parent’s anniversary, the date of his mother’s death, but he knew that a few of the pack members would know those dates. He had to think of something obvious, too obvious, something that was right in front of him.

He gradually leaned back in his chair and stared at the desk, gradually eye-searching through everything. He knitted his brow and reached out, carefully shifting paper, books, a TV remote. Just as he was about to move a book of lined paper he abruptly stopped, his gaze completely fixated on the title.

“ _Tutorial links,_ ” what would the boy need tutorials for? His grades were far above average and he was incredibly clever. Why on earth would he need them?

He scanned down the long list, not recognizing any, even when the links passed onto the back of the page and onto the next.

 He was curious now. He had a strong urge to find that password, a feeling slightly stronger than before. He carefully placed the book on his lap and continued through his search on the desk.

\----------

It had taken him a while, almost an hour to realize how simply and obvious the password was, he’d even muttered and called himself a fool.

Kol released a long sigh and rested his forearm over the edge of the desk, the lined paper book now at his side. He read through one of the links before opening up a webrowser and clicking on the symbol for ‘Incognito’. He wouldn’t want Stiles to know he’d snooped so thoroughly into his private things. He glanced at the link once more before quickly entering it into the space on the top bar.

His eyes instantly widened when a black screen came up and a short video began, slowly working its way through the start of the brief film. Kol swiftly reached forward and turned down the volume as noises came through the speakers, moans and groans and gasps leaving the pc. He’d never felt that awkward before, rooting through someones belongings to find very explicit porn. He’d felt the heat rise to his face as soon as he saw the two men in bed together, one deep inside the other, grinding down with force, arching a back in response.

Kol would not lie and say that he’d never seen homoerotic porn before, or even participated. He had indulged in his curiosity before, a few times, but it had never been to his expectations. They’d faked their noises, even though he could tell they’d thoroughly enjoyed his dick inside them. He was experienced and very skilled in sex. He’d just never been that interested until he met Stiles.

He stared at the screen, continuing to watch as they smoothly slid against each other, skin on skin, a limb inside the other. Why had the boy linked this and wrote it down under a title ‘Tutorial’? Had he wished to find his own experience in it? So that he didn’t look the lesser when in bed with him? If so then he didn’t have to. Kol planned to let the boy enjoy his touch. He didn’t ‘need’ Stiles to gain knowledge of this from the internet.

He glanced to the book again, writing down another link before pressing search, only to have another homosexual sex page appear, this video only being a teasing, sexy blowjob. He wrote in another, ‘ways to please your men’ being the title. ‘What men want in bed’ was another. ‘What turns men on’. ‘Two twinks bareback’. ‘Satisfying a man’. ‘Power bottom’. ‘Gaining control of sex’...

The corner of Kol’s lips twitched at the title. That site was one of the few sites to have been bookmarked for later use. Had Stiles been thinking of taking control at some point? Planning on pinning him instead of the other way around? Had his human thought that he wanted to top to see what it was like? Kol was sure that he was a virgin and was inexperienced, maybe he wanted to test the waters of both bottom and top during sexual intimacy.

He was tempted to indulge in that scenario, letting Stiles have a moment of dominance over him, to take him into the pleasures of the bottoms perspective. Maybe he could. Once his human returned he could smoothly pull him into the idea of dominating Kol for a moment without the human even realizing what he’d been doing.

It would be quite fun. He smirked and closed that tab, bringing up another that seemed to follow behind the last. It was related, the title saying ‘Swapping a role unnoticed’. It seemed that his human had been thinking ahead of him, already having the idea of unknowingly switching their point of views.

He snapped from his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in to grab the device and saw that he had a text from the person he’d been contemplating.

_-Stiles_

_\---You break anything?_

_Killed the mailman?_

_Ate all our food?_

_Can you even eat human food?_

Kol scoffed in response and grinned, leaning back in the chair to relax while he replied.

\--- _No, I haven’t left your room._

_No, I haven’t murdered anyone._

_No, I haven’t eaten anything and yes, I can eat human food. It doesn’t fill us like blood, but we do find a faint satisfaction in the tastes of normal meals._

_Aside from all that, how horrible has your day been without me? Do you miss me?_

He sent back, his grin widening. If he knew the school schedule, which he did, it would be the beginning of lunch. Stiles would be meeting up with the rest of the pack in the cafeteria by now.

He leaned forward again, his forearm returning to the desk and his eyes returning to the screen, scrolling through it until he came across an unstarted video and instantly clicked the play button. He’d been on the same page as before, though now he was watching as one of the two men began to gradually swap their roles without the other noticing. Kol needed to do the reverse. He needed to unnoticeably switch their positions so that he was bottoming. He could easily accomplish that.

He’d need to return to the bedclothes Stiles had let him borrow, making it easier later on.

\----------

He’d spent the last few hours of his time alone watching and reading more on swapping sexual positions, gaining a few interesting things before closing every tab, turning the pc off and returning everything on the desk to the way it had been before he’d meddled. He’d quickly changed his clothes, folding his daily wear and placing them on the carpet next to the bed. He was in the humans bedclothes, the ones he’d borrowed the night before and was lying on his bed, lounging almost sexily with the hem of his shirt riding up and the waist of his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, to the point that Stiles would easily notice his trail and ‘V’ leading down. He had his hands tangled behind his head and his eyes were closed, his breathing and heartbeat as calm as possible, pretending to be asleep.

He knew it was rather cliché, but it wouldn’t be Kol if it wasn’t.

He had heard Stiles return, the sounds coming from outside, jumping out of his jeep and locking it before entering the house with a quiet yell to him. The vampire let out a very quiet, breathing chuckle before returning to his sleeping facade.

 He caught the sound of the boy making his way up the stairs and around the banister to reach the room, the door giving off a faint creek to signal that he had entered. Kol stayed unnaturally still as he heard his heart skip slightly and a bag quietly drop to the floor with a faint ‘thud’. The door closed, the creek sounding again and then a ‘click’, meaning it had closed all the way.

The vampire heard the soft sounds of footfalls heading his way, the bed dipping on the edge where Stiles gently sat. His breathing pattern was calm, but every few seconds he’d hear his heart skip a beat.

“Kol?” the human called softly, a hand tenderly being placed on his abdomen and ghosting fingers lightly splaying. He hummed quietly in response and stretched slightly, his back arching into the hand, making his shirt ride higher and his pants hang lower. He definitely did not miss the faint speed up in his breathing or the long skip of his pulse.

The boy was clearly enjoying the scene.

He gradually opened his eyes and turned to face his human, quickly noticing the faint ‘want’ in them. Kol released a small smile and reached a hand up to the boys hair, running his fingers through before slowly pulling Stiles down over him, connecting their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. The vampire titled his head slightly against the humans, deepening the liplock for him to slip his tongue from his mouth and glide it along the others lips. They were instantly opened for him and he ever so slowly slid his wet, hot muscle inward, feeling it softly connect with Stiles’s smooth, warm tongue.

Kol hummed lightly and manoeuvred himself and the human until the boy was on top, his legs between his and their chests in contact. It seemed to have gone unnoticed, even when he shifted them so quickly. The vampire twitched a smirk and then gradually drew Stiles’s tongue into his own mouth, letting the boy map him out. He could feel his hands, one at his side and the close to his shoulder.

“Welcome back,” he whispered against the humans’ mouth and began kissing at his jawline.

“I like this ‘welcome back’,” he stated with a faintly breathless voice, seeming to already feel the effects, seeing as Kol could feel the slowly growing erection against him. He smirked a little and lightly rolled his hips upwards, feeling Stiles jerk above him and then started to roll back, but with some force. The organ was growing fast and with each buck of the hips his human would gasp and slowly thrust his pelvis down against his own growing erection.

Kol reached one of his hands between them, easily undoing the boys’ belt and trousers before carefully bringing his dick into sight. He smirked and began flicking his wrist, feeling the body above him start to jerk his hips with his hand. The vampire moved the hand that was in his hair to Stiles and forced him to face him before connecting their lips again, the humans tongue instantly penetrating his lips.

He hummed and arched slightly at the sudden feel of a hand quickly finding its way into his bedpants and then gripping his dick. He was mild thinking that maybe he’d been found out and that Stiles was taking full advantage of what Kol had been doing.

The vampire could feel his heartbeat gradually speeding up and the heat rising in the room. The humans hand was jerking him roughly and his grip was tight around him.

“ _Stiles,_ ” he purposely moaned and felt his hand falter for a few seconds before getting the rhythm back and then pumping him like had been. Kol gradually tightened his grip on the human and tugged slowly as he slid up to the tip, feeling his hips shake lightly in response. It seemed that he loved that, the tight grip and then the slow ascend.

“Do it again,” he heard the breathless plea and smirked, gradually lowering his hand down to the base to do as he was told. He’d never obey anyone, but Stiles, especially when it came to sexual things. He’d definitely do it if it meant the human was plea and beg him to do just that.

He slowly gripped tight and repeated his actions, hearing a slightly high-pitch moan and his hips shook again. Kol could feel the twitching in the boys’ dick, telling him he was about to release. The vampire was too, but he’d been too interested in the scenario to realize. He’d felt the heat, the tightening in his sac, the rigidness growing.

“Come for me,” he whispered against Stiles’s mouth, his hand repeating and repeating the process a few times before he felt a cold, oozing substance leaking onto his abdomen, a low, quiet, elongated and breathless moan leaving his lips. Kol hadn’t been far behind him, feeling the effects of the humans release had pushed him, as well as the feeling of his seed being poured over his stomach. He gave a groan-ish sigh as he felt his own climax and felt his body go rigid before he shot his seed out, over himself.

The vampire relaxed back against the bed and felt Stiles do the same, but at the bottom of the bed. Their breathing was erratic and their hearts were speeding, it was almost deafening to his ears so he tuned his sense of hearing down to that of a humans.

“How do you feel, Stiles? You’ve dominated me in giving a handjob today,” he chuckled tiredly and groggily pushed himself to lean up on his elbows, watching as Stiles sat up with a rather perplexed expression on his face.

“I what?” he asked, both brows rising in surprise.

“You were above me and you’re the one that initiated the handjob,” he smirked and watched with amusement as a grin gradually made its way onto his features.

“I topped,” he squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. I think this may go into the 30s zone.


	29. A Scream For Family

 “Becareful, alright?” Kol’s gaze was soft when he turned to look at the boy, a smooth smile growing at the words. He was elated that Stiles’s hate or shock from the news of what he was hadn’t lasted long and that he was so calm and trusting around him again. He’d even let him stay over and have a few sexual moments, the handjobs and position swap. Kol had actually realized he had a slight kink for Stiles above him, though he was definitely top during sex for their first time. And there ‘was going’ to be a first time, what with how his human reacted to his easy and simple touches. Even when standing in the same room he had an effect on him.

“I will,” he replied, stepping back from the window to embrace the boy. “I’ll call you once we’re finished talking with Nik,” he held him and gently placed a kiss on his temple and then jaw. “I promise,” he smirked and took the boys mouth, deepening the quick peck by tilting his head a little before gradually and reluctantly pulling back. “Stay indoors,” he requested and then he instantly flashed away through his humans window, running through the streets at breakneck speed and turning down an empty street area where Niklaus and his other siblings had acquired one of the fancy, expensive houses.

He stopped abruptly, standing in front of the building that now belonged to his dear brother. He hadn’t had time to gander the first time, but now that he could, t seemed that Nik had stolen the most overdramatic, theatre-esc house there was. It was beautiful, with very old looking art over the decking, porch, beams. It wasn’t a place that Kol liked, too flashy for his taste.

He scoffed before stepping up to the building, walking up the long steps that led to the front door. He stopped and turned the handle on the door, shoving it open before striding in, but stopping instantly at the smell in the air. A lingering scent of his eldest brother and younger sister and the daggers soaked in cold blood. He scowled and gradually glanced around the hallway, keeping his keen senses open and strong.

Nik was in the living room, where they had found and where he’d been thrown across the room and landed on a table that broke under him. Was it a trap? Had Elijah played as a pawn for his half-brother? No, that wasn’t how his noble brother played. He was always the king in his games and never a pawn for another.

“Well, if it isn’t the happy, homicidal maniac. The paranoid, wild and very lunatic that brought hell upon the Mikaelson name and betrayed me as a brother,” he heard the words and it made him seethe. Yes, he may have brought danger with him, but he hadn’t brought hell on them or betrayed his brother. If anything Nik had abandoned him, forcing him to leave them only to be hunted and called lies and feel like he wasn’t a Mikaelson at all.

He held back his tongue, deciding to be the better at that time. Stiles had really changed him in that regard. His mouthy lip had lessoned, his attitude and fear almost diminished just by the thought of the boy.

“I’ve changed brother. I’m no longer the wildest or the one with the vile imagination,” was his calm and collected reply. He had to show him that was the truth, even if his other siblings weren’t there, he would still try. “You took my title when you came after me, was it a game for you? Chase down your unruly little lunatic of a brother, teach him a lesson to never run away,” he added, a taunt hidden well with his words. “Sorry Nik, but I’m not your plaything,” he spoke quieter, walking away from the door and towards the lounge where his older brother stood, leaning against the fireplace.

“If it were a game, I’d be laughing,” he retorted, anger clear in his eyes. Kol only then noticed that his brother was fiddling with an object, a small object. “Elijah and Rebekah wouldn’t be daggered and you wouldn’t be prancing around with a pack of mutts, but instead with me. Now tell me...” he trailed off, pocketing whatever he had in his hands and then reaching behind him above the fireplace shelf to grab something from a box. “Do ‘you’ think this is a game?” he questioned darkly, a dark dagger gripped in his hand.

“Nik,” he warned, stepping back warily.

\--------------------

“Scott! Scott!” said person sprinted down the stairs from his bedroom and swung open the door, nearly breaking the hinges when he her screaming for him, banging her fists against the wood and making his ears nearly ring.

“What!? Lydia! What’s wrong?!” he moved to let her in and she started rambling, things about Kol, about dying, about wanting to scream so badly. It was scaring Scott. Kol couldn’t die, that’s what he said, Peter said, Derek said, even Rebekah said that. There was no easy way to kill an Original.

“Kol’s going to die!” she finally said, loud and shrieky. The werewolf just stared at her, his eyes wide and stunned. How? Why? The other vampire, Elijah, said that they were going to talk to Klaus, to explain and get him off of everyone’s back. Why was he going to die?

“How’d you know?!” he asked frantically, trying to get his phone from his pocket to call the pack. They needed to know, they needed to get Kol out of there. They needed to save him. He was practically pack now and they looked after their own. Only a week and he was already like family.

“I just feel it, it hurts and I need to scream!” he yelled, tears staining her cheeks with black lines from her mascara. She was freaking out and Scott wasn’t far off. The phone was ringing and as soon as he got an answer he yelled.

“Kol’s in trouble!”

“Why? What’s wrong?!” he heard Isaac ask, suddenly sounding very awake.

“I don’t know, Lydia showed up saying that he was going to die!” he was still yelling and he could feel the Banshee’s worried eyes on him.

“Where to?” he asked.

“My house, now. Mom’s on shift so she won’t be home yet, pack meeting,” he declared and hung up quickly, starting to call the rest of the group. Liam, Derek, Kira, Malia, Peter, Stiles, who freaked out tremendously and cursed and yelled and Scott instantly heard his jeep revving in the background before he hung up.

He pocketed his phone and grabbed the Banshee by her shoulders, making her look at him. She was breathing fast and her heartbeat was hammering through his ears. Scott started walking into the livingroom, taking her with him and sat her down, trying to calm her.

“How long can you hold it?” he asked evenly and watched her twitch and shift on the spot. He really didn’t know how long, it depended on when or if Kol would be killed.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head and started to tear up again, curling in on herself. Then sudden, she snapped back up and screeched her lungs out, making Scott drop back and his ears while scrunching his face in pain.

\--------------------

His brother dropped to the ground, landing back roughly on the marble flooring. Klaus grinned at the body, gradually greying with veins slowly lifting under the paler skin. He let out a faint chuckle and stood over him, staring down like he was fond of what he saw.

‘ _I understand why you daggered us, you didn’t want to be lonely,_ ’ his brothers words reverberated through his being, his mind replying the sentence over and over again. They weren’t lies or accusations. Kol had only stated what he saw, felt and...

“It’s not that I ‘didn’t want to be lonely’ brother, it’s that I wouldn’t be able to live without you. The three of you are all I have left. If I don’t have you, I’m nothing, but a shell that can’t perish,” he spoke poetically and lifted the body of his comatose sibling, taking it to the sofa where he placed him carefully, lying him down horizontal where it looked like he’d be comfortable.

He stared at him, watching him. If daggering is what it took to keep his family together then he’d have no choice but to keep them like that. He couldn’t be alone, he wouldn’t. He wanted his family together. He wouldn’t live without them.

\--------------------

“What’d you mean he’s dead?!” Stiles’s yell almost echoed through the room, forcing the wolves to wince and back off a little. He stared at Scott with massive, wide, scared eyes. He told Kol to becareful and he was dead?! How? Why? What happened!!!

Lydia just showed up at Scott’s saying that Kol was going to die and then she suddenly screams and says he’s dead?! It couldn’t happen. He couldn’t die! He couldn’t!

“It means what I said. She just screamed and started crying saying that he just died,” he whined a little like an actual dog whimper. Stiles stayed still, his emotions going completely nuts and fighting to come out on top. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t know how or why or what... What was he supposed to do...

He shook his head when he felt his eyes burning and blurring. He turned away and walked out of the room, trying to stay as calm as he could. He stepped out of the house and sat on the porch step, trying to ease his breathing, but it was hurting and putting pressure on his chest. He could feel his heart trying to break through his chest, beating faster and faster through his ribcage. His head started hurting and fuzzing up, making it hard to think. He panted, faster and faster and that was when he realized he was panicking, on the verge of a panic attack.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, his chest was hurting so bad and it was getting harder and harder to control it. He snapped his eyes shut and dropped his head forward into his knees, his arms wrapped around him.

“Stiles,” the voice didn’t register. “Calm on, Stiles. Calm down. Breath,” whoever it was, was calm, very calm, like he’d done it before. It wasn’t the girls, the voice was too deep. Didn’t sound like Scott.

He coughed a little and carried on breathing hard, his chest and lungs clenching and contracting. He could feel tears running down his face and suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, soothing him by rubbing up and down his arms.

“Breathe, slow and calm, listen to me and breathe!” Derek? No... He tried listening, trying to breathe as calmly as he could, but he was taking shaky breaths that were pushing him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out. “In and out, as calm as you can,” who the hell was it?

Eventually he started calming down, concentrating on the voice and touch. He was still panting when he started to look up and he was afraid he was going to go into another panic attack just by finding out who was calming him down. Peter-freaking-Hale was crouched in front of him, a shit-eating grin on his lips when his eyes blew wide at seeing him.

“What? You weren’t expecting me? I’m hurt Stiles... I’m not just going to leave you to have an attack now am I...” he actually felt a little guilty for that and dropped his gaze.

“...Sorry,” he reluctantly muttered and went to turn away, but Peter stopped him, his hands still in place on his shoulders. He looked at him, staring with wary eyes and then the man dropped his smile, his expression suddenly unreadable.

“He’s not dead. I know a little secret,” he whispered, only for Stiles to hear. “There’s a weapon that can put an Original in a coma-like state, it makes them seem as if they were dead, no breathing, no heartbeat. Pull it out, Kol’s back in your arms,” he smirked again.

“How... how do you...”

“Do you forget that I was in charge of the Hale library? It held almost everything about the supernatural, including your little boyfriend and what their weaknesses were, but obviously all of that burned with the house,” he twerked his head and then stood to leave, walking away from the severely confused boy.

“ _The hell just happened..._ ” he whispered harshly to himself, frowning and then grimacing and then staring into space when he registered the words related to Kol. The weapon, the thing that makes them look dead. He was suddenly very hopeful that that was the case. Like he said, pull it out and Kol’s alive again. He really, really, _really_ hoped that was what it was.

\----------

“What’s going on here?” everyone in the room shot their heads towards the door to see Scott’s mom standing there, a perplexed look on her face as to why there was a massive group spread out in the living room.

“Well uh...” Scott started off horribly. Stiles sighed and clapped his hand on the wolf’s shoulder encouragingly.

“Lovely start...” he said sarcastically.

“Pack meeting,” Derek muttered from the back of the room, his arms crossed and his body completely tense. They’d just finished planning what they were going to do and everyone really hated the idea. It was horrible, even Stiles didn’t like it.

“At two in the morning...” she stated with a frowning nod, like he was trying to get her head around the idea. “So... why now? Don’t you usually have a schedule for this kind of stuff? Like after school?” she asked and crossed her own arms. She was more intimidating than Derek like that.

“Well... something seriously important came up and we needed to gather,” Isaac chirped in, sounding innocent and puppy-like. He was pretty sure that no one was immune to Lahey’s big puppy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that we're right at the end guys, not a lot left.


	30. History Revisited

“Okay so, Kol’s brother was the one that killed the three bodies, the same brother that you’re sure just killed Kol, who’s an Original vampire that isn’t easy to kill, because Lydia came over, crying and then screamed when she was sure he died. Am I getting this right?” Melisa asked, her arms crossed over her nurse uniform.

“From what Peter said, there could be a chance that he’s still alive, he’ll just be in a sort of coma,” Liam reminded, looking at Scott for confirmation, which he got from a nod. “So it just means that one of us will have to pull out the knife or whatever’s keeping him unconscious,” he shrugged, as if it would be that easy. They’d have to distract the person in their way to get to him, and distracting Niklaus wouldn’t be that easy. Everyone would have to pile the guy while one of the humans, most likely Stiles, would have to find wherever Kol’s body was to pull something out to wake him up. Stiles definitely wasn’t complaining. He felt better knowing that he might be the one to do that, to wake him up.

“So what’s your plan?” Scott’s mother asked, her voice form and strong. He knew she’d be the judge of the plan, saying either yes or no and he was sure she’d say no to it. It was a really stupid idea and even Stiles thought so.

“We take him down in an organized way for fewer casualties,” everyone snapped their heads to the door at the voice and saw Chris Argent, standing there in the doorway as it slowly opened. “From what Isaac said, the Mikaelson’s are in town,” the hunter stated and walked into the room, stopping at Melisa’s side with a serious expression.

“They are. You know anything about them? How to take Klaus down?” Scott asked and seemed pretty hopeful. Stiles was sure that Chris knew a few things, at least, about the Originals. If they’d been around as long as they said then every hunter should’ve at least heard about them.

“To ‘kill’ an Original, you’d need a white Oak stake from the tree that they were created from. That would be impossible since it was burned down a while ago. Plus I wouldn’t know if it would work on Niklaus because he isn’t just an Original vampire, he’s an Original Hybrid. So the only way to take them down would be to use a ‘Silver Dagger’, but again, I’m not sure it would work on him-,”

“Does anything work on this guy!?” Stiles suddenly yelled. He was getting frustrated, irritated, and pissed-the-fuck-off. How were they going to save Kol if nothing would kill or drop Klaus? He huffed and walked out of the room again. “I need air!” he said firmly.

As soon as he was out of the room and stepped over to the wooden railing and leaned his elbows on it, his hands reaching up to his hair to grip tightly and tug a few times. He needed to do something, anything. He needed to get Kol away from his brother and he needed him awake. The damn vampire had forced his way into Stiles’s life and left a carved imprint on his and his heart... really cheesy, but that was how he felt. If he was actually dead, he probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. It would be the same as anyone in the pack dying or his father. If one of the just dropped, it’d kill him.

He needed to save him, and he knew he was going to completely regret this idea forming in his head.

Stiles walked back to the door and only opened it a little so he could pock his head through. He wasn’t going to lie, they’d pick up on it too easily with his heartbeat, and if Scott and Isaac didn’t then Derek and Peter definitely would.

“Scott,” he called, instantly getting his attention. “Can I go check on my dad?” he asked as innocently as he could. His wolfy best friend looked hesitant for a few seconds and then he was given the nod. He swiftly left. “Thanks!” he yelled as he ran down the porch steps, nearly falling when he missed the last one and headed straight towards his old jeep. Stiles hoped that they’d catch on fast to what he was doing, but he hoped that they’d at least wait until Kol was awake, they’d have a chance at doing some damage then. Out of everyone in the pack, Stiles was sure that Kol was the strongest.

He got out of there as fast as possible, heading straight towards where he remembered the Hybrid lived, he could still remember. He was actually a little thankful that he was kidnapped.

\----------

By the time he was there it was pissing down with rain and he could barely see through his windscreen when he parked up and turned off the engine. He quietly opened the door and stepped out, instantly getting soaked while he closed the door and made his wary way towards the big house. He could feel his hoody getting heavier and heavier the more rain poured on him.

He hesitantly walked up the path and up the steps to the big porch, timidly reaching his hand out once he reached the door. He didn’t know what would happen, but it was definitely not going to be good. Worst case scenario, Klaus catches him and kills him, best case, he finds Kol, Klaus isn’t there and they make a break for it. Obviously the latter was stupid, he’d either be there or have a guard there or something.

He silently turned the door handle and opened it a tiny bit, slipping his head through. Stiles had to wonder why the door was open, but that thought was gone when he remembered that the guy who currently lived there a dangerous, everything killing hybrid between Vampire and werewolf. There was no point in locking the doors because anyone who entered would be dead within seconds...

Stiles slowly stepped into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him with a faint click. He stopped, took a deep breath and started to gradually walk down the hallway, being sneaky, sly and as silent as he could. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was found out already, his heartbeat was erratic and hammering against his ribcage like it wanted out.

He stopped once he reached the end of the hall, poking his head out to look further into the living room, where the fireplace wasn’t lit and the sofas were facing into it. Everything was tidy and neat, like the fight he saw between Kol and Klaus never happened.

Stiles deemed it safe, not seeing anyone or feeling eyes on him, he stepped out from hiding and quietly walked further into the room, taking in that crappy decor now that he had the time to. He started walking around the whole room, checking the doors that led to different places. The toilet, the kitchen, there was even a bedroom on ground floor.

He gave a huff and left the living room, heading down another hallway, shorter, darker, more wooden. He grabbed the handle on the first of three doors and opened it, being cautious and timid again. He pushed it and peaked his head through, glancing around the room until he closed the door after finding nothing. He walked to the next door and nearly ‘omg’d out loud. There were boxes, coffins in the room, one up against each wall away from the door. He thought it would be the last room, like in the movies, but he found them on the second. He quickly went in and silently shut the door, turning the lock on the inside and then walking away from it to the coffin closest to him. He stopped in front of it, worried, scared and very thankful that he hadn’t die yet... ‘ _Great, just jinxed myself,_ ’ he mentally hissed.

Stiles reached out and gradually tightened a grip on the edge of the top part of the casket, willing himself to open it. He slowly pushed it up, finding a little heavy. Once it was full up he looked down at the body, his eyes widening completely. Elijah was laying there, unconscious, dead looking, and his skin pale and veiny. He looked over the body, his heartbeat faster than before. He was getting scared. Why would Klaus do that to his own family, his brothers and sister? He assumed Rebekah was there too because there were three boxes. Elijah, Rebekah and... Kol.

He calmed himself down, thinking that once Kol was awake everything would be better. His eyes suddenly snapped to the thing in the vampires’ chest, sticking out through his shirt. He raised a brow. Was that the thing keeping them asleep? The weapon? It was a dagger sticking out on him.

\--------------------

“Son of a- Scott! He’s not here! Where else do you think he is!?” the Sheriff yelled through the phone, his voice angry and worried at the same time. He was going to kill him when he got home. His damn son was a pain in the ass! Obviously Scott fell for his ‘I’m checking in on my dad and I’ll be back’ routine. How? He had no clue. And obviously, he went to get the damn vampire on his own. Stupid kid!

“ _You don’t think-,_ ” before he could even finish John cut in.

“Yes! I do! I know my son better than he thinks!” he yelled through it. “Look, we’ve got the location. Obviously there’s no way you’re _not_ going, just follow my scent or Stiles’s or something!” he finished and slammed his phone down, cursing under his breath. He couldn’t take a whole team with him, it would be suicide. He’d take Parrish and that was it. He was supernatural and could look out for himself. Plus the others would be there, The Hales, Scott, Chris, Isaac, the whole team would be there.

He jogged from his office, grabbing his gun before opening the door and leaving, taking Parrish with him.

\--------------------

He closed the casket, letting out a quiet sigh before turning away and going to one of the others. When he reached one, he took another deep breath, bracing himself. He lifted it and looked down, his eyes widening at the body. Kol was just lying there, looking completely dead, as dead as Elijah. He opened it fully and reached in, going to grab the dagger in his chest. He’d only pulled an inch or two out when he felt himself being pushed away, pretty hard and roughly.

“Ahhh,” he groaned and rolled onto his side, feeling his body ach. He opened his eyes a little and saw Niklaus standing there, the palm of his hand holding the dagger in Kol’s chest. Stiles slowly started to sit up, wary and scared.

“Coming here alone was a very imbecilic thing to do,” he commented and reached up, closing the coffin with one hand. “Let me guess,” he smiled. “You thought you’d rescue Kol, wait until he awoke and then you could leave with him, thinking that I wouldn’t know?” the question was rhetorical. Stiles frowned, pissed at the damn hybrid.

“No, I thought I’d wake him up and then he’d kick your ass,” he responded stupidly. Klaus was scowling at him, his lips pulled down and his eyes clearly saying that what he said wasn’t the right thing.

“Why on earth would my brother fall for a human like you,” he spoke to himself, staring at him with a pissed look on his face. “Actually...” he suddenly stopped, like he was pondering, or he was confused about something. “Why on earth would you fall for my brother?” this time it was a question and Stiles was getting a little worried as he started shuffling back, still lying on the floor.

“He’s a monster, a killer, a murderer. He would put Jack-the-Ripper to shame. He doesn’t care for humans, they’re his playthings, his little toys. Kol is the lunatic and beast of our family. The wild, inhuman creature that would kill and leave the body,” he was lying, he had to be, that didn’t sound like him at all, Kol didn’t sound anything like that!

“You’re lying!” he growled, hate showing through his words and his expression.

\--------------------

“How about a little bit of family history?” Klaus smiled and seemed way to chipper. “A story of how a mother loved her children so much, that she couldn’t bear the thought of losing them. So she turned them into vampires,” he began, his voice calm, composed. “Centuries later, each of us is broken, Kol mostly. He’d became a savage monster, tearing, drinking and killing humans from the day he found it as his release, his way to vent on his feelings, his hatred towards what he was, towards us, his family. He despised us, tried leaving multiple times. He had once, but he returned many, many years later, deaths left behind in his name,”

“You’re lying!” the boy yelled, his expression scared and saddened, as if he were slowly beginning to listen to his words.

“I’m not. He’s a wild, paranoid, narcissistic, sadistic, self-obsessed mess of a person turned monster,”

“No! I’ve talked with him, hung out with him. I listen to what he says and he’s not a damn monster! And he hasn’t been anything like you’ve said. He cares about his friends, his pack! He’s even said how much he likes me! He isn’t self-obsessed!” the boy was beginning to irritate him, he could feel it growing inside him.

He would not let this little whelp take his brother, he wouldn’t. If he had let him go then Elijah and Rebekah would have wanted the same and leave him behind. He couldn’t have that.

“There is no way that Kol would listen to anything other than his ego. He cares for nothing, but himself. His imagination is crude, dark, impossible not to gag at. It’s incredibly vile,” he began to slowly pace around the human in a circle, making him turn each way he strode. “Soon, if he were to wake, he’d more than likely kill you, turn on you as he had me, many times before,”

“STOP IT!” he yelled and shot from his place on the floor, anger clearly expressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters. I'm really impressed with this story and I thank everyone for motivating me to get it this far. I'm really happy.


	31. Blood Wakening

Stiles gasped and grunted in pain when he felt his back slam into the wall above one of the coffins and then hit said coffin and fell to the ground as gravity played its part. He was hurting, aching, in pain. For the last few minutes, from his outburst, he’d been thrown around the room, tossed into things and then hit a few times, not bad enough to kill him though. It was like he was just playing with him, or giving him a lesson as Kol would call it.

He struggled up onto all fours and shifted away from the inclosing footfalls that were Klaus’s boots. He needed to get away from him, to regroup with himself and think of a way out of this mess before he could wake Kol up. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew and yet he did it anyway.

Stiles yelped when he felt the back of his hoodie being grabbed and he was being lifted from the floor. He was thrown into another wall, closer to the door and he found his escape. He struggled to get up again and he darted away and through the open doors. He was running down the hall and he turned right, sprinting through a door and then there were stairs, he remembered them. He was taken up to Kol’s room. He ran up them, nearly falling a few times on the way and head straight down another hall until he found a room with a door open and he shot into it, slamming the door closed behind him. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that it wouldn’t hold. Klaus could probably flick it and it was snap right down the middle.

He waited quietly and patiently, his ear up against the door so he could at least hear if he was there. He couldn’t hear anything but his own breathing and heartbeat, harsh and fast. He was scared, seriously scared, but thinking of Kol being saved by him was something that was motivating him. He wanted him to wake up, wanted him there. And he was more than sure that Kol was in a coma like Peter said. The dagger in Kol’s chest was keeping him asleep. What would happen if he pulled one out? One of them would wake up. What if he plunged one into Klaus? ... Probably nothing, but it was worth a tr-

Stiles practically screamed when the door was broken open and he shot back, scared out of his mind from it breaking against him. He snapped his eyes to the man with the really pissed off expression.

"Simple human instinct, run from a predator," he stated with a dark smirk and started walking towards him, slow and dangerous. Stiles backed up with every step the man took and found himself getting pinned into the corner of the room. He had to do something, like stun the man and make a run for it again, but he knew that he would probably end up dead if he doesn't actually do something that would hurt him.

Damn it...

Stiles glared and shoved his hand into his hoodies front pocket, instantly pulling out a dagger and rushing forward with a yell as he shoved into the heart area of Klaus's chest. He took him by surprise and the man was shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape from the sudden dagger in the chest. He quickly ran around him and ran out of the room, making his way towards the stairs again, hopefully he had the chance to get Kol now.

Obviously... life was against him. He felt himself being pushed roughly down them, rolling and hitting each step with pain spreading through him. Once he hit the bottom he groaned, trying to

get up on all fours, but the sudden foot of his back shoved him down, his face pressed into the marble flooring. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he winced, struggling a little under the heavy boot.

"You're treading dangerous waters boy. That little move will cost you your head," Stiles could see the hateful expression on his face from the corner of his eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw him grip the handle of the dagger and gradually pull it out, the object making audible squelching and scraping noises against muscles and bone. "Where did..." the hybrid suddenly looked confused and shocked again, like he'd only just realised what Stiles used on him.

He then looked insane pissed and he felt himself being picked up again, lifted from the floor. He couldn't breath, Klaus had him by the throat and he felt his back hit the wall. He was going to die. He was going to choke. Niklaus was going to kill him!

"Ahhh," he rasped out, his throat feeling tight ad strained, it was hurting, pain spreading through him, he couldn't breath with the clamp around his neck.

"Where did you get this!" the hybrid yelled at him, seething and snarling. Stiles would've liked to answer but... well, he wouldn't, but it was impossible for him to even croak a noise, let alone speak.

"Where!" he shouted again, seeming worried.

"From me, brother," the clench on his throat was suddenly gone and he was on the floor, coughing and clearing his throat. He reached a hand to his neck and gently massaged as he heard the smashes and breaking noises around him. He looked up and saw the hybrid fighting his brother, Elijah.

\----------

_He stared at the body in the casket, watching the oldest of the Mikaelson's. He wasn't moving, he was dead, or looked to be. He locked onto the dagger in his chest, thinking and thinking. He didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up, he had to test it, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have much time._

_He reached into the box and grabbed the dagger, gripping it tightly and trying to pull it up and out of the body, grimacing at the feel of the metal scarping against the mans insides. It was lifting from his chest, showing more with each inch that was being pulled out._

_When it was out he stared at it in his hand, scanning it with interest. He'd never actually held anything like it, especially with blood on the end._

\----------

Stiles struggled to stand, using the wall he'd been pinned to for stability while kept trying to clear his throat. He started shifting away from the living room, making his way back towards the room with the coffins. He needed to wake Rebekah and Kol up, before Klaus hurt Elijah. He knew that the guy was weak right now, who wouldn't be...

He felt pain in his side when he was forced up against the wall. It looked like Klaus knew what was going through his head. The guy looked seriously pissed.

He was suddenly in the middle of the fight, the other vampire shoving the hybrid away and being pushed to Stiles's side. He slipped from between them and ran as fast as he could to the coffin room. He slammed the door behind him, but could still hear the yelling and slamming and breaking sounds from down the hall. He locked the door and jogged to one of the boxes, lifting the heavy upper part of it. He reached in and grabbed the dagger stuck in Rebekah's chest, pulling it out difficultly, but in one hard tug. He left the thing open and ran to the other one, lifting that one too and then staring at Kol's practically dead body. His heart raced and slammed against his ribcage and he felt his eyes sting. He felt like crying, but he reminded himself that the dagger was the only thing keeping him that way. 

He reached in and grabbed the metal in his chest, tugging on it until it started to move and then pulled it out. His heart was still racing when he stared at the little, sharp weapon and then stared at the unmoving body of his vampire. He wasn't moving, wasn't waking up.

He hadn't actually timed the length of time it took for Elijah to wake up, but it was, roughly, about ten to fifteen minutes? and that was from pulling it out, getting caught by Klaus and then running around with the hybrid on his tail and then getting hurt by him and then strangled, and that was when the older brother jumped in and saved his ass.

Vampires, they drank blood, and in the movies, blood normally healed them right? would giving Kol his blood have the same effect? Would giving him some blood wake him up? it was worth a try right? Stiles hesitated for only a few seconds, considering his options before he held the dagger in his hand to the palm of his other hand, shaking a little from fear. He was really scared. He'd never done anything stupid like everything he'd done since leaving Scott's. Yeah, he'd done a lot of stupid shit, and he meant A LOT. But the whole night since he left his best friends house, all he's done was bat-shit-crazy things... even stabbing Klaus with one of the blades he'd used on Elijah. He was surprised he wasn't dead.

He took a deep breath, A REALLY DEEP BREATH, and held the sharp end to the inside of his hand. He slammed his eyes shut and deeply scraped the sharp end down from his finger to his wrist, deep enough blood would ooze, but not bad enough that he'd bleed out or need the hospital.

He gasped a few times, his face showing his pain and he leaned over the edge of the casket, reaching his hand in and draping the palm over Kol's mouth, waiting and waiting until something happened. He could hear the slamming and breaking getting closer outside the door, like Klaus could smell his blood and came after him, but Elijah jumped him or something. He really needed Kol to react now, he really didn't want to end up dead and he liked his everything where it was, especially his head... and his nuts...

He snapped from his thoughts when he felt the lips under his hand twitch, his eyes blinking quickly and almost stunned when he felt the tip of a tongue slip through the lips to dab at his cut. He flinched a little when the cold muscle put a little pressure against the cut to get the taste. It looked like his idea was a good one because Kol was responding, faster than Rebekah, who he pulled the dagger from first out of the two. Blood worked, it so worked. He winced a little, but he stayed there, even when a hand groggily and stiffly moved to grab his wrist, the grip horribly weak and almost fragile.

Stiles stared at the waking body, his face making many expressions from the aches, pains and stings from his hand, he gasped and hissed when he felt the scrape of fangs on his skin, seeing the boys upper cheekbones turn dark with veins rising under the pale skin.

"Ahh," he grunted when he felt fangs sink into his hand, drinking from the scar and around it. The feeling was like pins and needles, but backwards, like the tingly feeling and then his hand was numbing up.

He started to pull his hand away, but the grip on him was too tight and he could feel his hand getting more numb than it should. He could barely feel it. He tried pulling again, putting a little more wight behind it."Kol," he called, feeling him tighten. "Damn it, Kol. That's enough, c'mon man!" he called louder and he tugged hard against him, his hand getting free. He held it to his chest and rubbed the dead hand, feeling it gradually coming back, the skin paler than before. 

"Kol?" he asked, his expression confused. He under stood that the vampire would be completely disoriented and everything, but he wasn't expecting the growl that came from him and the sudden closeness between him. It was like in that second Stiles looked away, Kol used that speed thing of his and got right up close, standing there, still in his vampire state, the eyes, the teeth.

\--------------------

As soon as the cars came to a grinding halt outside the house Scott shot out of the car, running up to the familiar blue Jeep to see inside, no Stiles, and then he sprinted up to the old building, the rest of the pack behind him, along with the Sheriff and Parrish.

He slammed through the doors, forcing them open and ran towards the noises, like a fight was going on. He sprinted down the hall and changed, his eyes, his face. He was shifted, and by the sounds behind him, so were the other Werewolves.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the living room.

"Stiles!" he yelled and he saw Niklaus and Elijah fighting in the room, throwing each other all over the place, using their speed and strength to try and get the advantage, but no one seemed to get it.

"Where's my son?!" the Sheriff shouted the question, suddenly at his side and that seemed to get the Originals attention, both of them stopping to see the group at the head of the door, staring at them like they were about to start shit.

"I would assume you're speaking of a certain human? late teens, mouthy, very sarcastic? my little brothers mate?" the hybrid smirked and taunted the Sheriff.

"Brother, your quarrel is with your siblings, not the pack or the humans that belong in this town. You, I, Rebekah and Kol, no one other than us," Elijah committed. He was like the honourable brother, the one that wanted peace and wanted to talk through the problems.

"This is the guy that took my boy?!" Stiles's dad practically hissed when he realized the hybrid being held onto by Elijah was the one that caused the crap that recently happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky guys, two chapters, pretty close together in time. :) I spoil you. At most I think there'll be, maybe, two, three more chapters? not including the Epilogue.


	32. The Beginning To The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stole a little bit of speech from the Originals, tv show. Please don't hate me.

He backed away from him, with each step Kol took, he took one too. There was something wrong with him, like he didn't know it was Stiles, like he couldn't tell it was him. Was he acting on instinct? For the blood? Maybe he just thought he was a threat in his disoriented state, like he was trying to protect himself while weak, though that didn't sound right, with the way he was acting and the look he had on his face, it looked like he was hungry, for Stiles since he just had a taste of him.

He gasped when he felt his back hit the wall, now not being able to move away from him. He was close to the corner, he was trapped.

"Kol!" he called again and tried flattening himself into the wall. "Kol! C'mon, listen to me!" he voiced louder. "Kol! It's me! Stiles!" it wasn't working at all. Kol wasn't 'his' Kol.

He looked hungry, seriously hungry, like he would actually kill him for his blood. He looked animalistic and those eyes were actually starting to scare him. The black where the white was supposed to be and the dark reds mixed with his browns for his ires. They looked dangerous, Kol looked dangerous. He was scaring him, forcing his fear to show. Was Klaus telling the truth about him? That he was a monster? He really didn't believe it, but now that he saw what was, literally, in front of him, the eyes, the teeth, the look that Kol actually wanted to kill, the hunger, the anger. It scared him.

“Kol, listen to me! Please!” he tried again, but got no response. His nerves were betraying him, showing that he was almost terrified. He yelped when he was grabbed thrown to the ground, Kol suddenly on top of him and growling.

When the vampire was right up in his face, only inches away, he dropped his head to Stiles’s shoulder, said human nearly freaking out, thinking that he would drain him in seconds, but... he didn’t feel any fangs, sharp teeth or any pain.

“...I’m sorry I scared you,” came the soft, rough voice of Kol, seemingly back to normal... hopefully.

“Kol?” he whispered the question, wanting to know if he was really back. There was no way he was taking a half sane vampire back to his room, not with a platoon of werewolves... just in case, ya’know.

“Your blood, it...” he trailed off, making Stiles turn his head to stare at the tired looking boy. “Everything is amplified for a vampire, And I mean, _everything_. The person the vampire loves means everything to them, their blood included. A normal vampire would just feel drawn to the blood, and then drink the person dry, in most cases. An Original has perfect control over that feeling and only drinks the blood when they want to be bonded. Elijah did the same with a witch centuries ago. Rebekah did a few times, Klaus never,” he trailed again and Stiles was starting to get the idea behind what he was saying.

“Because you’re an Original, it’s seriously hard to find someone you love, you want to make sure the person wants you just as much, so you do some sort of ritual for it, to make sure it’s what they want too,” he could feel his heart skip a little at the idea. It was sweet and it was for confirmation that they wanted the same thing. It was like a wedding, but for Originals.

“Yes, but that wasn’t what I was point at. When you gave me your blood, it triggered that primal need to feed, and when you tried to pull away and backed from me, it made me want to chase you down. Don’t run from a predator Stiles, it’ll get you killed,” Kol pulled away from his shoulder, his eyes and teeth still vampired out, but they didn’t seem scary anymore, they were soft and almost innocent. They were full of worry and apologies that made Stiles smile. He was back and he really hadn’t listened to his last few words, too busy being drawn by his vampire.

“To be honest, a few seconds ago I thought I would’ve had to do something to snap you out of it, like stick the dagger back in or hit you or something,” he chuckled nervously, sliding his hands up to rest on Kol’s backplates.

“I gained control by finding my humanity. Vampires and Werewolves have one thing in common, we have something similar to anchors,” Kol smirked and sat up, grabbing his arm and dragging him up to stand with him. “I believe mine changed along with me during the week I’ve been here, or my anchor changed because I did, I’m not really sure,” he shrugged, a smile still on his lips.

Suddenly he snapped his head towards a smashing noise in the background and his smile was a frown when he turned back to him. “What’ve I missed?” he was completely serious now.

“Well-uh... I sort of caused some shit while you were asleep,” he hesitated.

\--------------------

‘ _Caused some shit_ ’ had to be an understatement with what he heard. Niklaus and Elijah he assumed by the angry voices, as well as Stiles’s father, the Sheriff. And the scents he caught, the whole pack was in the build too. Kol’s interest and mild worry was growing, what had happened while he had been asleep?

“I kinda pulled the dagger out of ‘Lijah, all sneaky like, hid the dagger in my pocket and stabbed Klaus with it after he was chasing me around and hurting me. He nearly killed me by strangling and then the other brother saved me, a huge fight happened and I ran in here to undagger Rebekah and you, then I fed you blood,” he summarize quickly, his anxiety level rising slightly. Kol’s heart had darkened at the words, his own brother hurting Stiles, strangling him, trying to kill him. “Hey, Kol, you okay?” the vampires face was dark in emotion. He was glaring into space, just beyond his humans shoulder.

He suddenly disappeared from the room and without hesitation appeared in front of Nik, the dagger he took from Stiles before leaving now jammed into his brothers stomach.

“Kol!” a few voices yelled around him. He was focused on his hybrid sibling, his eyes and teeth still shifted. His anger was boiled and still sizzling. How dare he?!

“Brother!” Elijah called from his side, quiet and a warning, but... he’d make him pay for hurting his human, even if it was only a small fight. He’d make sure he’d hurt that creature.

He drove it deeper into his abdomen, sneering slightly. He reached his hands to his shoulders and threw him across the room, the wall cracking under the weight as he held him up to the wall. Kol did the same again, but landed him on the glass of a large picture, the pieces falling to the floor while a few stuck out from his brothers’ jacket.

He dropped him slightly and threw his head forward, slamming it into Nik’s and hearing a stomach curling crack. He then threw him again, but through one of the walls and he followed behind, about to pick him up again, but he was grabbed and then thrown further into the room, over the piano and through the window, glass breaking under him. They then continued the fight in the back garden, breaking a few ornaments and fencing as they tossed each other around, blood covering both of them. Kol could feel that he had broken ribs and may have a screwed up lung, but Nik was no better. They panted and winced and grunted as they continued to beat each other.

The blood was practically dripping from tem. They were both in pain and he watched as his brother had to cough up his own blood from a particularly rough fist to the stomach, right where the dagger had been. Nik stopped and stared up at him, snarling, his eyes changing along with his teeth.

“You’re angry are you!?” he growled back. “Well join the party! You’ve chased me for a thousand years!” he yelled, now suddenly hating him from the time they’d been turned. The fight was for his loved one, now it was for him.

“To keep an eye on you because you were going to try to kill me!” the older snarled at him. Kol knew what he was referring to. The weapon he’d been in the middle of making before they’d left Mystic falls, as well as the few he’d tried creating before.

“I’ve never tried to kill you! I was building that dagger to protect myself against you, Nik!” he yelled, feeling his body ache with the strain. “I’m not the bad guy in this chapter of our family’s story!” he swallowed, finally letting out what he’d held for so long. “I’m the wronged! And whilst you got everything that you wanted, I got a family who didn’t care if I lived or if I died!”

“Oh shut up!” he suddenly felt the wind being knocked from him, his back pinned to the wall of the back porch. “We’ve all suffered! We’ve all been wronged!”

“GO ON! GO ON! FINISH IT OFF!” he yelled in his brothers’ face, anger seething through him. “Go on, kill me!” he knew that Nik could. He always kept a white oak in his jacket pocket, a spare or if they went too far from the line. Kol assumed he had with his speech. He felt the grip on his neck tighten and his brother growled, long and deep, his teeth clenched. Would he die here?

But suddenly, he was dropped, his body now on the floor, leaning back against the wall with a sour and sad expression. Why? What had happened in the few seconds that he was pinned?

He ignored the sounds of faint gasps and footsteps, knowing the group had been standing there, watching them, he caught the scent of Stiles as well, the worry and fear oozing from him.

“I’m not going to kill you, you idiot!” he sounded slightly broken, as if he were holding back his tears. “Despite your behaviour you’re still my brother,” Kol could feel the insides of his eyes burn. Nik gradually stepped away, turning away to try and compose himself.

“Yeah, just the one you dagger repeatedly,” he retorted boldly, still remaining the same mouthy Kol that pissed off his brother.

“I’ve daggered all of you!” he yelled, swiftly turning to look at him again and still sounding rough and cracky with his voice. “Each for your own good! If you don’t agree with my motives, fine! I never claimed to be the Bastion of Temperance, but stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved!” he paused and stepped over to him, yelling in his face the words he’d wanted to hear for years, for centuries.

“YOU ARE A MIKAELSON! YOU’RE MY BLOOD!” he almost cried at those few simple words. Niklaus crouched down in front of him, swaying slightly from exhaustion. “And I need you, I need you be my side,” They’d filled him with warmth, but being a Mikaelson. The name they had because of who they were.

“...What does it even mean, Nik...” he trailed, his voice sounding wrecked. “You talk about family, family this, family that, I haven’t even earned the right to share your secrets, have I!”

“No, you haven’t,” was his instant response and Kol just stared at him, panting and tired. He was still feeling too weak, especially from just waking up and then jumping straight into a fight. “But by all means, brother. Prove yourself, it’s not too late,” the older brother reached his hand out, his palm open to him. Kol stared at it, scanning it before groggily holding his hand up as well, gripping Nik’s as firmly as he could. He was gradually pulled from the ground and wall, brought up to be mere inches away from his hybrid brother.

“Nik, I... if proving myself means leaving Beacon Hills I...” what was he supposed to do? His family, his brother was giving him his chance, but Stiles was everything to him now. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

“Kol,” he turned to look at his human, the smile of his face already saying what was going through his mind. He stepped forward and reached for his hand, dragging him inside the house and as far from the group as possible, even though they could easily hear them. “Go,” his sad smile widened. “He’s giving you that chance you wanted, I’d take it,”

“But, Stiles I-,”

“Dude, take it! I’ll still be here when you come back,” his smile was suddenly happy. “I don’t have any brothers or sisters, but I know what it feels like to want to prove yourself. I’ve felt it since Scott was first turned into a werewolf,” Kol stared at the boy, his eyes wide and gratefully. He finally let those tears roll, letting them go and run down his cheeks. For the first time in so long, he felt loved, wanted, right and considerably happy, and it had first began when he met this boy, this human.

Kol reached his hands out and held the boys, kissing the lightly.

“Stiles, I love you, with everything that I am,” he began. “You’ve shown me and taught me so many things. You’ve changed me for the better and made me a better man...” he trailed off slightly, staring at the boy with so much love and compassion. The beautiful brown eyes watched him, now lighter and slightly wet, as if he were going to cry. “I swear I will come back to you, and... as of right now... I’d like to request that you spend the night-,”

“You can take my ‘V’ card,” was his instant response and Kol’s eyebrows shot up, happily stunned on how fast his mind was made up.

“...Thank you,” he smiled fondly, already hearing the mutters and a faint yell from Stiles’s father when McCall had accidently said it outloud.

**Don't forget the Epilogue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget there's an epilogue coming, and that has the sex!!!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone that was with me while I was writing all this. I'm really happy and thankful to everyone!! :) It means a lot, especially since this was my most suspenseful one, in my opinion anyway xD 
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much and I hope everyone liked this. I'm hopeful that no one hates me for having Kol go with the Mikaelson's, but that means I can get a sequel going.


	33. Physical Goodbye

They stood in the middle of the room, just off from the bed where they would be sexing it up. Stiles was edgy and really nervous, he’d never done anything like this... obviously. He’d seen a lot of porn, gay porn after talking to Kol and getting closer after that kiss in his jeep. So he was still a virgin, but a virgin who was about to lose that card.

He hummed into Kol’s mouth, feeling the vampires hands circle his waist, one of them slipping under the hem of his trousers and underwear. The rough skin of his hands running over the softer skin of his upper ass. He rubbed gently, his other hand now placed on his stomach and gradually slipping up his torso, taking the shirt with him.

Stiles released his arms and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it somewhere in Kol’s room. They were back at his acquired home, with the fake grandparents, they were out so the house was free. They couldn’t have done it at Stiles’s house because his dad was there, not by choice though, he really wanted to kill Kol’s brother after finding out about the kidnapping, the killing and the being a pain in the ass. The vampires’ house was completely out of discussion, the Mikaelson’s were there, along with a few of the pack members after the awkwardness and the whole terrorizing thing died down. The old couples’s house was really the only place they could’ve gone.

Kol quickly pulled back and grabbed his own shirt, seductively rolling it up over his body, being way more graceful and gorgeous. The hands were back, slowly running up and down his bare sides and back, sometimes dipping just below the waistband of his trousers. Stiles reached his hands up and circled them around Kol’s neck, gently grabbing at his hair as their lips connected, over and over again in gentle kisses. He felt his back line up against the wall, the cold wallpaper making him gasp lightly into the vampires’ mouth. That had been Kol’s chance and he took it, quickly slipping his tongue between his lips and into the warm, wet hole that was Stiles’s mouth. He hummed quietly, sounding a little drunk from what the other was doing.

He shivered a little every time he felt Kol’s hands run low and under the waistband, rubbing gently at his ass and then leaving, going straight back up and then back down again. He was being gentle with him, like he was doing it to make his first time nice or he was making sure Stiles was calm relaxed for what came, like comforting.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, but stayed close. It wasn’t his fault that he needed oxygen while Kol didn’t even need to breathe.

His neck suddenly had lips on it, kissing and lightly sucking, but no teeth, no fangs, no vampire eyes. He was playing the human. Stiles lolled his head to the side a little, giving Kol more space to play with and play with, he did. He ran his tongue flatly up the side of his neck until he reached his ear, where he nipped lightly at his lobe and then grossly stuck his the tip of his tongue in his ear. He shuddered and gasped, closing his eyes and trying to relax as much as he could, which was definitely not possible when you had a guy like Kol playing with your body. It was like he instantly knew every spot he had that made him horny.

“Kol...” he whispered into the vampires’ ear, panting a little from the sucking and kissing at his pulse point. He just got a questioning hum in response, like he was too busy to actually answer. Stiles wasn’t complaining. “... Bed,” he breathed and felt the slightly taller body twitch at the word. Kol gradually pulled back and kissed him again, his head tilted for a deeper angle.

Stiles suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the thighs and being lifted from the ground, lips still attached and his arms locked tight around the vampires’ neck. They headed to the bed and he was carefully dropped onto the mattress, Kol following and leaning over him, each kiss now had tongue. Like with every liplock his tongue would enter his mouth to lick the inside. It was sort of like one-sided French kissing.

Stiles started to join in, sticking his wet muscle out every time Kol went to kiss him, eventually it turned into mouth hockey, where they were in Stiles mouth and then Kol’s and then back again, over and over. He really didn’t know what to do with his hands. He couldn’t wrap them around the vampires neck because it would be an awkward angle and he didn’t want to just leave them relax on the bed because he wanted to touch him, he needed to touch him. He settled for one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping his bicep. The vampire was on all fours, legs between his and leaning on his elbows, his forearms on either side of Stiles head.

\--------------------

Kol broke the kiss, allowing his human to have his air and he gradually lowered to his chest, attaching his lips to the right side and sucking lightly, kissing every now and again as he dropped down his torso. Once he reached the boys nipple he attacked it vigorously, roughly sucking and hearing Stiles gasp and shudder beneath him. He stuck his tongue out and began licking at it, his muscle flat against the skin. He could taste the light sheet of sweat from the heated room as well as a taste that was purely Stiles, his beautiful and intoxicating flavour.

Kol slowly shifted back up, planting sucking-kisses up from his nipple to his chest and then to his neck. He chuckled against his skin when he felt the light shake of Stiles’s body when he laughed a little.

“That tickled,” was all he said. The vampire leaned over the human and took his lips again, kissing slowly and carefully with his head tilted for the deeper angle again. He was well aware that he enjoyed those types if was not for the almost solid erecting against his thigh, twitching slightly every time he gave him a kiss like that.

“Did it now,” he smirked and returned to where he found it ticklish, he kissed and sucked at the area, feeling the humans head tilt away, a smile on his lips and his hand moving to cover it while he shook a little, stifling his laughter.

“He-Hey! Stop it, c’mon,” he chuckled and Kol felt the tugging on his hair. And stop he did. The vampire reached up and gripped the hand in his hair and the hand that covered the humans’ mouth and pinned them to either side of Stiles’s head. He leaned in and sucked roughly on his neck, knowing it would leave a strong, solid looking mark. “Hha,” he breathed out, panting lightly. He continued to suck as he dropped down his torso again, going lower and lower with each kiss. He passed his chest, the bottom of his ribcage, which was quite sensitive, his stomach and then he paused at his abdomen, sucking and dipping the tip of his tongue into the humans’ belly button. He smirked when he heard a gasp with a slight moan mixed in.

Kol reached for Stiles’s trouser button, quickly undoing it and then gripping the zip and forcing it down to reveal the erection hidden under a pair of ironman boxer. He grabbed the hem of the trousers at the boys’ hips and stepped back, pulling them down easily before Stiles could offer help. He smirked at the glossy eyed teen, seeing the lust in his eyes.

Kol leaned back up, kissing him deeply again while he ran his free hand up and down the boys thigh, groping lightly when he reached his ass. He gasped and jerked a little when he felt the hand snake into his own trousers, the front of them and the gently grip his dick, massaging him with skin to skin contact. He couldn’t help the hum that left his lips at the feel of the hot, soft hand holding him, rubbing him. It was better than the first time he felt Stiles touch him there. It was more passionate.

He gradually began grinding into his palm, his lips still attached to the human as he panted lightly through his nose and ran his tongue along his insides. He rocked back and forth, feeling the grip tighten boldly and the room suddenly felt hotter. Kol slowly pulled back and stood up, reaching down to shove his trouser lower and then off. He’d heard the shifting on the bed and when he turned to gaze at his human he’d moved to lie comfortably on the mattress, head on the pillow, his body spread out. He looked completely delicious.

The vampire stepped back to the bed and leaned up over the human again, shifting to kneel between them. He ran his hand along the inside, gradually getting closer and closer to Stiles’s erection with each stroke. And speaking of stroking, the boy had returned his hand to pumping him, his palm wrapped around him again, fondling him, rubbing him up and down.

Kol leaned in and began by sucking Stiles’s bottom lip, nipping lightly and then kissing deeply, feeling the dick against him twitch again. He leaned his body closer, grinding the crotches, stomachs and chests together. The warm skin connected to his felt glorious.

The vampire almost yelped when they flipped, Stiles using his weight to switch their positions and Kol stared in a mild stun. The human suddenly lowered quickly, taking the vampires underwear with him so he was left completely bare. He instantly returned, now both naked and he placed his head between his thighs, the tip of his cock easily engulfed in the wet, hot mouth and shockingly, he lowered with ease, taking him in gradually and deeply. Stiles lips widened as he took him in further and further until he was practically touch the skin and hair just above his erection. Kol wasn’t able to hold back his moan. He dropped his head back, his mouth open and he panted, his brows knitted together and pointed up in the centre. Stiles’s mouth was truly amazing. He had to resist the urge to buck repeatedly, he didn’t want to choke him or force him to gag.

He gripped tight at the bedsheets under him and spread his legs further for the human, feeling nearly overwhelmed and yet Stiles hadn’t moved, or bobbed his head. All he’d done was take him into his mouth. But once he did start, the vampire couldn’t hold his voice, he panted and gasped while the human rocked his head up and down on him, from tip to base. He released him for a mere few seconds, to suck at his sac and then flatten his tongue at his base and then lick upwards, taking back in between his lips to go down on him again and again. He gripped the boys hair tight and tried to calm himself. He was completely solid at that point, how would the sight not make you fully erect!? It was amazing and his mouth felt incredible. He had to hold himself, not wanting to release his load yet.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Stiles,” he groaned, bringing out his British vocabulary. “Where is hells name did you learn this,” it was rhetorical and he hadn’t really expected a reply, considering...the situation, but he had an answer. Stiles took a second to pull off, only to say.

“Internet,” before going to drop back onto him, but Kol had stopped him and pulled him up to kiss, sucking gently on his tongue and hearing a deep sigh. The vampire shifted their positions so they were lying on their sides, facing each other with Stiles’s leg placed over his hip so he could reach his rear hole.

Kol flexibly turned and reached over to the night table to grab the bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers before dropping it onto the mattress somewhere. He continued to kiss Stiles while he reached behind the boy and carefully located his hole before gently slipped his middle finger in, rubbing in and out slowly until he had his finger in to the knuckle. He waited a moment until Stiles seemed relaxed enough for him to slip it out and back in, feeling him lightly clench around him and then unclench as if he were trying to calm his body.

“I won’t hurt you,” he whispered sweetly against his humans’ lips and kissed him again, running his tongue along the soft, smooth bottom lip.

\--------------------

It felt weird, really weird, but it wasn’t a bad weird. He could feel how smoothly it went in and that was because Kol used a good amount of lube to make it as comfortable as possible. Stiles flinched a few times at the start when the vampire gently pressed into him, pushing his inner walls apart and going as deep as his finger could. It actually surprised him on how far it went in. He couldn’t get it that far when he tri-... ‘ _I mean-uh... I didn’t try anything! Forget you heard that!_ ’

Stiles flinched again when he felt a second finger being added, gently being pushed in and spreading him a little further. He winced and nuzzled his face into Kol’s shoulder, feeling the vampire kiss at his head to try and comfort him. A faint, cold sting was surrounding his hole and he didn’t like it, but in most of the tutorial videos he’d watched, that was how it started, a little bit of pain and then it was bliss once the right spot was found. Stiles was anticipating that moment, wanting to know how it would feel.

He gasped from the stronger sting when he felt the third finger enter, the three held together as they were gently and slowly pushed in. He almost considered stopping, but he remembered the request Kol asked for. It was their only chance to do this before he left with his family. He really hated the thought, but family was above all else in Stiles’s book. Family was his trump card.

He bore with it, whimpering a few times with each stroke. He could still feel the loving kisses against his head and looked up, kissing the vampire for a distraction. The burn was cooling, turning into a mild ache from stretching wide enough.

“Stiles?” he swallowed and opened his eyes, watching the questioning look on his face. He was probably going to ask if he wanted to go further, and that he’d stop if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.

“Don’t use a condom,” was his answer and Kol’s expression changed to perplexed.

“Why not?” he questioned him, shifting their positions so he was leaning over him, his fingers gone and his dick lined up against his own, gently rubbing together with each little movement. He moved his head to the side when he reached up to grab the extra pillow, folding it to prop it under his hips, lifting him up a few inches for a better height for what they were going to do.

“I want ‘you’, not rubber,”

“What if I’m not clean? I have been around a thousand years Stiles,” the vampire gradually rolled his hips into him, their cocks stroking each other.

“You wouldn’t take the chance in doing any of this is if you weren’t, even with a condom,” he clarified, smirking slightly since he knew he was right. The look on Kol’s face said it all.

“Touché,” he chuckled and reached down, grabbing his dick and then reaching over to his side to grab the bottle again. He poured a large amount on his palm and slowly rubbed it along his erection, what he had left was spread around and just inside his hole. He squeaked a little at the feel of the cold cream.

He tossed the little bottle and looked down to line himself up. Stiles shivered lightly at the feel of the vampires head sliding down between his cheeks to prod at his hole. He was ready, seriously ready. He took at a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of being spread again.

\--------------------

Kol took time to watch Stiles, gazing at him for a few seconds to see him relax before he gradually, carefully and gently slipped his head in, the skin covering the tip and more as he slowly pushed in, inch by cautious inch sliding in and being taken by his humans hole. He had to breathe deeply to keep his concentration. The boys’ insides were heaven surrounding him, heating him, making his erection melt with every moment that passed.

Once he felt like e was fully sheathed, his hips against Stiles’s, he paused, waiting for him to adjust, and give him the go ahead. He panted lightly, trying to keep calm and not buck or shift. He didn’t want to hurt the boy and he definitely didn’t want to lose his trust with what they were doing.

“Okay, c’mon,” his ears perked up at the words and he carefully pulled his hips back, slowly and gently and then did the same, but rocking forward instead. Kol reached a hand down and wrapped it around the boys thigh, his other hand holding the humans hip for stability. He gradually thrusted back and forth, being as careful as possible. He kept his eyes on his face, the expression he’d make, indicating what he was feeling. Stiles wasn’t in pain. He seemed to be in the middle of trying to focus and mild pleasure.

The vampire continued like that for a few more minutes, gently rocking in and out of the boy until he felt a light clenching around him, as if the human had subconsciously tried to pull him in for more. He gradually bucked slightly faster, his hold on Stiles becoming firmer for more movement. He could see him panting rougher, his mouth open, his eyes shut and he was sweating, a thickening sheet rising from his pours. Kol was the same. The room heated up tremendously from before.

“Hha,” Stiles breathed, his head lolling to the side and his back arched a little. He could feel the faint knot in his abdomen tightening. Kol leaned forward, resting his hand on the side next to his humans head and began thrusting slightly faster, feeling the boy tighten around him occasionally. He watched his face, practically hypnotized by it.

“Stiles,” he whispered, his voice rough and cracky. He strained to look up at him, his eyes struggling to stay open and he nodded questioningly, like he didn’t trust his voice. Kol leaned down, connecting their lips and kissing deeply, both heads tilted slightly while he continued to thrust. Stiles hummed into his mouth and snuck his tongue in, mapping out the vampire.

He gradually dropped the humans’ leg in favour of slipping a hand between them to jerk him, making him groan at the feel of three different ministrations. The multitasking was actually rather difficult to focus on considering he was losing his on concentration in the feel of being inside Stiles, thrusting a lot faster and having his human clench around him.

What had Kol nearly cumming there and then was when he subconsciously found the boys spot, making him arch up against him and release a breathtaking moan of his name while tightening roughly around him. He had to pause for a second to control himself, to pull his animalistic side back.

The vampire did it again, thrusting in and hitting the spot dead on. Once he confirmed where it was and had control he began bucking in faster and slightly stronger, hitting the area again and again. Each time Stiles would grip, his nails nearly puncturing his skin with his legs wrapped around his own and the humans’ hole was sucking him in, clenching and gripping him as if he were afraid Kol would leave him.

He gave him a few particularly rough thrusts and felt Stiles’s grip against him waver, shaking. He’d let out a moan that was elongated and rough. Kol glanced down and smirked at the white substance that soaked his hand, his humans abdomen and stomach. He must’ve been ‘that’ good. It was his turn, but he was debating on whether or not he should release inside. It was Stiles’s decision.

He continued thrusting into him, still feeling the boy strain to clench around in response. Kol was hanging on the edge his gaze completely focused on the bliss that was Stiles in his afterglow. He was beautiful and incredibly stunning in his current state.

“In... inside,” he heard the boy rasp, his eyes turning groggily towards him, filled with ecstasy and pleasure. Kol gave a struggled nod and continued to stare as he gradually hit his own moment of release.

“Ahhh,” he breathed, his body tightening and tensing against Stiles. He shook lightly, like his human had done and felt his seed spray from his tip to cover his insides. He took his time for a while, breathing harshly and relaxing as he carefully dropped to lie over the boy, feeling the cold substance that was spread over his stomach stick to him. He couldn’t have cared less.

“I’m tempted...” Stiles started, his voice wrecked and cracky. “To make you a little card... with my name on it,” he trailed groggily, sounding slightly tired. “And a big ‘V’ under my name,” he chuckled. “My V card,” he smiled and held the vampire to his chest.

\--------------------

He’d admit that the videos were right. It hurt a little at the start, but after all that it was completely amazing. He knew he’d be aching to hell and back later and tomorrow, but it was damn worth it, especially after Kol found his prostate.

He was in heaven after that.

“I’d like that,” the vampire replied, sounding just as tired as him.

“... I’m really gonna miss you, Kol,” he suddenly said, feeling stupid once it left his lips. Stiles looked down when he felt the other moving, shifting up his body to lie directly over him, faces inches apart. He hummed a little when the vampire kissed him, quick, but meaningful.

“I’ll be back, as soon as I’m done with my brother. I’ll be back here and I’m staying, for good. You’re not going to be able to get rid of me,” he smiled, staring at him, his gaze strong and focused, even after what they just did. “I love you, more than anything now,”

“I love you too, Kol. And you better hurry back or before you know it, I’m gonna be an old guy, sitting on my porch in a rocking chair,” he joked and instantly hated the image that came up of him and Kol as a couple when he’s an old wrinkly man. He shivered.

“I’d still love you, even then,” he kissed him again and again, shifting to kiss him where he was ticklish on his neck and that instantly started a mass tickling fight.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t be gone that long. He’d hate to have to wait.

** The End..........................or is it?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me at the end, I'm ecstatic and sad that it's over, but I already have an idea for a sequel and you won't have to wait long. I'm going to get another two stories out of the way before I start it and upload it, but I assure you that there is in fact a sequel to this. Hopefully you'll join me with that too. :)
> 
> Thank you all for the views, taking the time to read it and leave a kudos and comment. I'm really grateful to you.


	34. EPILOGUE-Best Christmas Gift Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very long awaited Epilogue for Changing His Mind :) 
> 
> A Christmas gift for everyone. I was going to do a Halloween one, but I thought this was more fitting when I got around to the idea of doing an event piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. :)

“Your wrapping skills a very amateur-esc,” he said after watching his beloved human fumble and get frustrated over pieces of coloured Christmas paper. The boy instantly snapped his gaze over to him as he stood by the window with a soft, loving smirk. The humans’ eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

He gradually stood, having completely forgot in the wrapping of the gifts. Kol watched him, saw as he stumbled slightly before sprinting over to him and wrapping his arms around his torso in a loving embrace. The vampire returned it, holding tight to his love with his arms around his shoulders.

“I missed you, Stiles,” he whispered softly into his ear, feeling said boy nuzzle and cuddle closer.

“I missed you, too,” it sounded as if he were about cry. His voice was cracking and uneven, the signs that maybe a river would be flowing soon. He only smiled and reached a hand to his smooth, faintly gelled hair, entangling his fingers and gently running them across his scalp. He had a gift for him, one that not many could give. Especially a Mikaelson, considering their love lives were very poor. They either died or were used against them. And now that New Orleans belonged to them again, Stiles would be safe there if he tagged along with Kol.

“Stiles, I have a gift for you, but you’d need to come back with me,” he inched his face away so that they could see each other, the boys expression inwardly lighting up and then he paused.

“What’d you mean?” he knitted his brows, seeming slightly confused.

“New Orleans, your gift is in New Orleans. I’d uproot it and bring it to you if it were possible,” the hand he’d had in the boys’ hair shifted, sliding down his face to cup his jawline. “Only for a few days and I’ll return you before Christmas. I’m aware of how fond you are of yearly events spent with your father,” it was funny, but he’d already spoken to the boy’s father first, having been to the station to ask him if he could steal the human for the days before Christmas. The man had been reluctant, but it seemed that he something in the Original Vampire that gave him the ‘Okay’ to kidnap his son for a few days.

“Wh-why New Orleans? I’m not complaining or anything! Just curious,” he eyed him inquisitively and questioningly.

“A New Orleans Christmas is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen, other than you, that is,” his smile widened slightly, letting out a light, breathy chuckle. “I’ve spoken with the Sheriff on behalf of this and he’d reluctantly accepted. Call him if you’d like,” he suggested, seeing the suspicious gaze before the human reached into his pocket to get his cellphone. Kol gently and unenthusiastically pulled away, moving around the room to grab a large bag and retrieve clothes and things he’d need. Stiles could add whatever he fancied after the call.

“Hey, dad,” he heard the boy call in the background as he packed.

“ _Stiles, hey. You excited?_ ” his father questioned, sounding as if he were putting on the happy attitude. He understood why. Not every parent was happy that their only child would be with their partner for the first time in the holidays. This was actually a very large step.

“Yea-yeah, of course I am, but... are you really letting me go to New Orleans? Kol said he talked to you and you said okay,”

“ _I did. And I’m letting you go because you’ll be with an Original vampire, by his side is the safest place you can be,_ ” he chuckled faintly. “ _And it’s New Orleans, son. I’m not letting you miss that kind of opportunity. I hear it’s beautiful this time of year,_ ”

“Okay-uh... thanks dad. I’ll be back in time to see you open your presents,” he smiled and laughed, turning to glance at him as he finished with his bag and again, walked around the room, cleaning up a few things.

“ _It should be the other way around, but I hope you enjoy yourself, Stiles. See you when you get back,_ ”

“Bye, dad,” was all that was said and the call had ended. He looked over to see him gazing at him, his eyes soft and happy with the smile that graced and grew on his face. “Thanks,” he spoke gently and Kol only smiled back, bagging the gifts that had been scattered from Stiles’ gift wrapping.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he replied pre-emptively. “And pack a camera. Your phone space won’t be enough,” he grinned. The boy instantly dove into packing his other needed things, since Kol had bagged his clothing. He knew what type of garments he’d need and that was what he packed. The clothes he didn’t have, the vampire did. So he’d let him borrow them, maybe even keep them if they suited him, which they would.

\----------

After everything was cleared and checked and then re-checked, Kol had sprinted them across the country and down to New Orleans. He was very thankful that they’d left in the early afternoon, so it wasn’t beginning to darken. That meant that the lights weren’t glowing and turned on yet. The nights in New Orleans during this particular event were breathtaking. He wanted it to stay a surprise until he could show him. He’d take him to a high point in the city just before they were switched on and then they’d stroll around, going anywhere that Stiles wanted.

“There’s so many people here,” he whispered in awe as he gazed around, his voice easily being heard over the low music. The buildings were beautiful, the people as well. They made the city a lot livelier, pun intended. Kol watched him, smiled as he glanced everywhere and at everything. He was very adorable when excited.

“And they taste delicious,” he commented as a joke and saw the incredulous expression as a response, though it was one of those ones with a grin that couldn’t be hidden.

“Dude, really?” he laughed and the vampire only laughed with him, reaching his free hand down to enlace his hand with the humans’.

“Need I remind you I’m a vampire?” he whispered after leaning in close to kiss his temple. “I’m allowed to make jokes about humans, none about you of course,” he added.

“I _am_ human,” he pointed out with a smile.

“A very special one,” he rounded, locking their eyes as he said it to emphasize and show that he had been serious. He was indeed very special to him. He’d been the only human to flip his entire world and make him feel something. Not even his family had managed that and now here he was, taking said human on holidays to give him the most spectacular gift he could give.

“Kol!” they both turned, Kol having sensed the man before he called to him. He stepped slightly closer to Stiles, letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders as Marcel strode up to them. “Hey, Klaus said to wait for you, said you were bringing a human back,”

“Your brother gave us a bodyguard?” Stiles questioned and turned to him. The other vampire just smiled and crossed his thick arms over his chest. “He _does_ know about... the thing, right?” he added in a whisper, gesturing with his hand about... something that didn’t make sense, though Kol already knew what he had been referring to.

“By ‘ _the thing_ ’ I assume you mean Vampirism, then yes,” he had to hold back his laughter, Marcel however, just started chuckling, a hand balling into a loose fist and placed it over his lips. “Marcel is actually a vampire, a very close one. My brother turned him personally, and he became one of the family,” he supplied with a soft smirk, seeing the awe return and he glanced over at the dark man.

“I-uh... It’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles, by the way,” Kol could easily sense the nervous shake in his body as he politely reached out his hand for Marcel to shake.  

“Marcel, nice to meet you, kid,” he replied and just as politely reached out to shake, a gentle look on his face as he crossed his arms again and then glanced to him. “Me and the rest of my group are keeping the supernatural in check while he’s here,”

“Thank you, now can we go? I’d rather be home before it darkens,” he said civilly before they gradually and humanly walked back to their house.

\----------

It hadn’t taken them long, only a few minutes and they were walking into the large open area of the front yard, the fountain still spitting water and the lights still off, which he was thankful for. They headed towards the main doors, Marcel moving to open them and allow him and Stiles to step through. The human was instantly greeted by an excited Rebekah, who used her ability of speed to run and embrace him.

“Thank god you’re here, Kol will not stop talking about you,” she teased. Kol only shook his head and glanced into the room, seeing his family and a few others standing there with smiles, a few laughing.

“Welcome back, brother,” Klaus held his wine glass up to him, Elijah only nodded at him. His recently found elder sister watched with a confused expression, as if Kol having a partner was odd, he would’ve agreed a few years ago.  Hayley and Jackson were talking in the corner, only having glanced at them, though the woman holding the baby smiled. Camille was standing next to the two men, his brothers, her smile was wide.

“And welcome, Stiles,” Kol turned back to his human as his eldest brother had greeted him, seeing Rebekah let go and return to wherever she’d been before practically tackling him. Stiles smiled and shifted closer to the vampire, an arm sliding around his waist as his own arm returned to his shoulders.

“Nice to see you guys again,” he spoke with slight nerves, noting the nods that left his two brothers and sister.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again as well,” Elijah replied for them. Kol hadn’t been the only one that had been chattering about his human. The four of them had actually had a conversation about him, about how he could live with them or if he’d like to, or maybe there would be a way to return Kol to human or to a witch. He’d even asked Davina if there was a way. His family had thought he was crazy, but they’d sat down and talked, eventually they became supportive of the decision and he appreciated that. He was being very patient with everyone, forcing himself to wait until someone came up with a vampire antidote or a way to return him to the he was a witch. He’d be happy either way.

“Kol,” he snapped from his thoughts and turned to Cam, who was now standing at his side and gesturing to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the colour difference. It was gradually darkening.

“Stiles, could you decide on some warm clothes and change? I’ll show you to my room,” he rushed, eyeing the human who watched him suspiciously before nodding.

“Okay, see you guys later, I guess,” he smiled. The vampire quickly sprinted them to his bedroom, watching the human stand there disoriented for a few seconds. “Wow, what’s the rush, man?” he chuckled while Kol unzipped the humans bag and put it on the bed for him to choose what to wear. He then shifted over to his cupboard, opening it to search through for his own clothes.

“Your gift _happens_ at a certain time,” he explained, trying his hardest as to not give it away, the stumped look on the boys face actually gave him some relief.

“O~kay,” he grinned, moving to search through the bag.

\--------------------

 

“So, why’re we up here?” Stiles asked after a bit of silence. They were sitting on the roof-edge of a very tall building, the vampires’ arm was holding on tight, so he was safe-ish. They just sat there, high above most of the town and they were waiting, for what? He had no idea. 

“No more questions until it happens,” Kol smiled at him, leaning in close to kiss him gently over and over. He tilted his head a little getting a better angle to kiss back and he softly bit down on his bottom lip, getting a soft gasp from the vampire. He felt a little victorious for that and smiled, opening his eyes to see a smile on the other boys face. He was just watching him, gazing at him. He could almost feel the love coming off of him in waves and he giggled, like actually giggled and that victorious feeling halved. He was victorious and embarrassed.

“That was very adorable,” the vampire teased and Stiles gently shoved his shoulder.

“Shut up,” laughed and turned away, the noise dying as he saw his surroundings. They were gradually lighting up in the distance, slowly glowing and getting closer and closer. The entire town was going to be lit up? He’d never seen so much Christmas lights in his life!

Everything just started illuminating and brightening up with more lights and he couldn’t look away. Eventually the bulbs in the streets around them glowed and sparked and the whole town was suddenly glimmering. It was brighter than when they first got there with the sun out. And it was so beautiful.

“I brought your camera,” he slowly looked back to the vampire, seeing him holding his camera out to him. Stiles’ smile widened and he reached out for it, taking the first picture of the night.

\----------

It was breathtaking, everything was so beautiful and bright and he loved every step he took around town. ‘ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas was playing all throughout,_ ’ and Kol said that he’d walk him around, take him wherever he wanted and let him do whatever he wanted. Apparently, the Mikaelson’s put money together for him while he was in New Orleans and he could do anything with it. Kol held onto it obviously. Stiles was crappy with money sometimes, especially when it was a lot.

He really loved this, it was so amazing and Kol wanted to show it all to him. He was showing him his home and it made him feel so... honoured, flattered and he was seriously grateful for all of it.

There were people walking around all dressed up in costumes, some wearing what looked like creepy voodoo dolls, witches, he’d seen one or two as werewolves and then a load of vampires. He wouldn’t surprised if they were all dressed up as what they actually were, like the witches dressed up as witches and stuff. New Orleans was... odd. For events like Christmas or Valentine’s Day or whatever, everything was always... Halloween-y. It’s Christmas and most people that were out in the dark were dressed as monsters or dolls or skeletons. It was so cool and badass.

“Thank you,” he muttered, his hand gripping tighter on Kol’s. He heard the light scoff and turned to see a wide smile on the man’s face, his eyes soft as he turned to look at him. They stopped walking for a second, in the middle of the road.

“The night isn’t over yet, Stiles. And I’d rather not giveaway the rest by saying it still isn’t,” he said softly and Stiles could only gape at him, his eyes widening at his words.

“Seriously? There’s more than this? You’re giving me the greatest tour of _New Orleans_ in Christmas and you’ve got more for me?”

“I have,” he replied so simply and Stiles felt a little bad that he got him something small. Kol was going all out and...

“Dude, I-... this is so huge and it means everything to me, but... you don’t have to put so much effort into-,” he gave a manly squeak when a really tall guy suddenly towered over them. A guy on stilts. He looked up, seeing the tall, dressed up guy reach a hand down, holding mistletoe between his finger and thumb.

“What’re you waiting for, boys?” the stiltman asked teasingly. He looked back to the vampire, seeing the little sparkle in his eyes. He grinned and leaned in, just as Kol did. He gradually lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck, the others’ hand resting warmly on his waist and around his back, and their lips connected in a hot, moist, open kiss, their mouths meeting over and over. He ignored the high-pitched wolf whistle and a few people cheering and clapping and then there were two bright flashes from both sides.

They were still attached when two girls walked up to them, giggling a little, only reluctantly pulling away when one of them tapped Kol’s shoulder.

“Here,” one said and they were both handed a picture from one of those really old Polaroid cameras. The ones you could get instant pictures from.

“Thank you,” the vampire smiled.

“Yeah, thanks,” he stared at the image, smiling at it and instantly pocketing it to keep it safe. Kol had done the same and turned to gaze at him.

“Now, I believe it’s about time we continue with the nightly gifts. Shall we return?” he asked with an excited smile and Stiles really couldn’t get over how the night had been so far. The whole city lighting up, the long walk around town, the photo-mistletoe thing. He’d taken so many pictures and everything was just too good to be true. He was so happy and...

“Yeah, I’m definitely ready,”

\----------

“Welcome back,” Klaus called when they walked into the livingroom. Everyone was... they were all wearing different clothes, more swanky and stylish and very posh. And their lights were on, the entire house was lit up and beautiful. It was seriously late, into the early hours of the morning. No one was out on the streets now. So he didn’t know why they were all dressed up and stuff.

 

“And good timing,” he added. Timing?

“Thank you,” Kol replied. “How long?” how long ‘til what?

“If you go now, you’d have a few minutes,” Elijah responded. What were they talking about!!!

“C’mon,” his hand was grabbed and they were making their way up the stairs, slowly and very humanly. It took them some time to get to the vampires room, but eventually they made it and he started taking off his jacket like Kol was doing. The other boy walked over to the balcony window and opened it, Stiles staring in awe again when he saw the magnificent view, the scenery was nice too. ( _a joke about Kol standing there all gorgeous and stuff_ )

“What’s going on now?” he asked, walking over to stand by the edge against the tall railing as Kol walked back in, going to the table where he saw wine. That hadn’t been there when they were in his room last, right? He didn’t remember seeing it.

“You’ll see,” he smiled and poured two glasses before striding back over and handing a glass to him.

“Dude, you know I’m underage, right?” he smirked and took a sip anyway.

“Yes, and from my knowledge, an adult should be present. I may look seventeen, but I’m old enough to keep an eye on you,” he teased, taking a sip himself before his expression changed slightly and he glanced away. “My siblings and the guests are gone,” he mentioned. He must’ve listened out until they left or something.

“So, now what?” he asked.

“We wait...” he said in a low, quiet tone as he warmly slipped his hand around his waist and held him there against his heated body. He watched him, gazing up into his locked eyes and he smiled, taking another sip.

He practically launched when a firework went off not that far from them. He snapped his eyes to where it exploded, seeing more follow it with loud, high-pitches screeches. So many colours, so many different shapes and explosions. He was happy that Kol brought him home to see all of this. It was beautiful, the night was phenomenal and he was lucky and in bliss about this.

“I love you,” he muttered, still keeping his eyes on the colours in the sky. The felt the arm around him tighten and then Kol shifted to stand behind him, his arms lacing around his waist with his chin resting on his shoulder. He felt him kiss against his neck and he puffed out a soft chuckle.

“I love you too, Stiles,”

* * *

** All the photos Stiles Took **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really hope you liked this. It was harder to write than I thought, but it was well worth it from my point of view. :) Thank you!!!!


End file.
